Fate Is A Freakin Roller Coaster
by O-InkMage-O
Summary: Hiccup could already picture it. Years later, when they had rambunctious kids all clamoring to hear the tale of how they met. Sitting back and pulling them close, smiling at the memory, he'd say, "I hit her with my car. It swept her off her feet!" He might, however, leave out the part where she was a wanted fugitive on the run for her life and how things only grew worse from there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The incessant buzzing of the phone made it vibrate against the black leather passenger seat. Hiccup Haddock tried his best to ignore the irritant as he turned onto Baron street but he could only endure the constant repetition of "Ice, Ice Baby" for so long. He didn't have to look at the screen to know the name "Jack" flashed on and off.

Hiccup grumbled to himself. He really had to get Jack to stop adding stupid ringtones to his phone. "Ice, Ice Baby" was one of the better options. Things usually resulted in oddly sexual sounding songs blasting in the middle of class. That's what you get when your best friends an infamous prankster. Hiccup should had seen this coming in hindsight. The stop light on Wales seemed determined to remain red with a sort of stubborn air. It was probably mocking him. Hiccups fingers drummed impatiently against the steering wheel while the buzzing and ever present reminder of Jack filled the otherwise silent car. The light didn't change. Finally after a few more moments of resistance Hiccup leaned over and snatched up the device, answering the call.

"Yes Jack?!"

"Dude! I've been calling for like, ten minutes now why didn't you answer?!"

The voice poured out through the speaker in the childlike impatience that was Jack Overland. Hiccup couldn't help a small smile despite himself.

"Yeah. I've noticed. And because you're going to ask me to that party that I've already told you I'm not going to, like, a million times." The light changed and Hiccup eased off the brake, his black mazda 3 taking the right turn on towards home.

"Awww come on Hic! What am I gonna do without my right hand man?" Hiccup scoffed. "I get the feeling you'll do just fine. Besides I really don't think even YOU should be going. Don't you have a test in Social Studies tomorrow?"

"Meh, I'll get to it. T is gonna help me study." Hiccup could almost see the shrug he was sure Jack gave on the other line. T was Tiana. Jack's friend from his Psychology class who also took Social Studies and Economy with him. Hiccup couldn't help but doubt the pair would ever _actually_ study.

"Sooo..."

"So what?"

"Will you come?!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. No one could ever say Jack Overland wasn't persistent. "No!"

"Astrid's gonna be there." Hiccup's mind froze. Astrid. Even with just her name He could feel himself blush stupidly.

Astrid. The most beautiful most popular and most out of his league girl in the school which is, of course, why it would be her he would crush on. Jack had been trying to set them up since freshman year and all credit due he had managed to get them in the same room 4 times with ACTUAL TALKING. But still Hiccup shook his head. "Jack, no I can't I have to study. I've got to get SOMEWHERE with my engineering project at least a little before the break next week."

Hiccups eyes remained locked on the path the headlights revealed as he drove in the dark. Jack's tone sobered.

"Did you ever talk to Professor G about that?"

"No," the disappointment was hard to keep out of his tone. "He's been distracted with his daughter lately ya know the whole Revelation and everything."

"What about your dad?" Something in Hiccup's chest ached at even the mention of his father. "H-he doesn't- that is...I mean- well..."

His voice trailed off. Jack waited patiently and Hiccup was again reminded why they were friends. Despite his occasionally pesky personality, he was always a shoulder to lean on whenever Hiccup needed one. "I haven't told him." He said finally.

"Well that's gonna suck when you do!" And maybe he'd spoken to soon. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Gee. Thanks for that Jack. You can really lift my spirits."

Hiccup was attending college abroad from home on the basis that he take business management and one day assume responsibility for his fathers industry. But business management had never been Hiccup's goal and he had switched his major to engineering, his true passion, last fall. Stoick still didn't know. Hiccup pulled to a stop at a stop sign. No other car was in sight.

"You know, you could come to my party and unwind from all this stress it would be good for you!" Hiccup snorted. "Knowing YOUR parties it would be anything BUT stress free."

The car starting rolling around the turn as Hiccup set off again when suddenly out of no where a black clad figure materialized against the hood. Hiccup slammed his brakes but the figure was already in the ground.

His heart raced. He couldn't even hear Jack still prattling on through the speakers. He hadn't been going fast enough to kill them or even to wound anyone but worst case scenarios of murder charges and imprisonment were already flooding his mind. "I'm gonna have to call you back." He said numbly before hanging up the phone cutting Jack off mid sentence. His fingers groped for the door handle and he scrambled out the car.

The figure was already picking themselves up and Hiccup was slightly taken aback but the enormous mass of red hair they had but he hardly had time to say anything before he heard it. Dogs. They barked and howled as if high on the adrenaline of a chase. The figure looked up panicked and Hiccup was again surprised to find it was a woman!

Her blue eyes were filled with fear and she glanced behind her terrified. Voices were drawing closer and through the forest underbrush flashlights could be seen sweeping the area. She lunged towards him grabbing his arms and very much startling him.

"You hav ta help me!" Her Scottish accent was thick and somehow made the situation seem all the more grave.

Hiccup couldn't speak. His mind had already been running a mile a minute with the thought of a dead child under his car, but now it froze. He _had_ originally intended to help this person. To a hospital. But this was no ordinary person. This was a fugitive…maybe an escaped prisoner. The voices grew closer. There was at least twenty-five men in the forests about to burst out of the tree line at any second.

He studied her closer. The woman had scratches on her face from where tree limbs and slashed at her. Her clothes were tattered. She could very well be a crazed psychopath who escaped from the asylum for all he knew. He was about to leave her. The authorities would handle it after all. Hiccup was nothing if not a believer in the justice of the court system whatever her case maybe. They'd take care of her, it wasn't his job. After all he had an exam to study for, he didn't have time or effort to spare on some fugitive.

He stepped back slowly towards the car but then he saw it. Barely visible under her black jacket collar was purple marking. A purple marking that looked suspiciously like a bruise. Maybe she had just fallen. Maybe he was just being over protective as a single male who stumbled upon a damsel in distress. Nevertheless Hiccup made a snap decision that he was sure would come back to haunt him.

"Get in the car." 

**Author's Note**

 **Yay I get to leave an Author's Note! I feel so fancy ^_^ HELLO AMAZING PEOPLE OUT THERE! HI! *waves happily* Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short the second one will be longer (fingers crossed anyway) but I thought I'd post this first bit to see if people even liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought all comments and feedback (just nicely) is much appreciated! Thank you** **so so much for reading, you make my day and I hope you have a wonderful day...or night..or evening or whatever it is.**

 **Keep being Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup had never wanted to be arrested. He didn't want to spend time in prison for being an accomplice to murder. Yet here he was helping some fugitive-looking woman escape who knows where to do who knows what. Needless to say it was the most awkward moment he'd been in since his first date in high school. A memory he was still trying to forget. His fingers thrummed on the steering wheel. What did you say to someone you almost ran over?

"Uh…so uh.." He attempted.

The woman turned her gaze from the window, where she'd anxiously been checking to make sure they weren't being followed. She hadn't said a thing since she asked for his help. But one thing was for sure, whoever was chasing her, scared her greatly. Which in all honesty Hiccup took as quite a surprise. From the way she held her head, despite being completely battered, and evenly returned his gaze, she didn't seem like the kind of woman who was scared easily.

"Sorry uh about back there….ya know for kinda hitting you with my car…"

Could he be any dumber? 'Kinda hitting you with my car'? Maybe that might work for an 'Oh sorry I bumped into you' or perhaps 'Sorry I collided into you, I wasn't looking' but you didn't just 'Kinda' _run over_ a person. Hiccup was about to decide to stop talking and making a complete fool of himself when she spoke.

"No, thenk you actually. Ye probably saved mah life."

Her voice was cool and that accent rang in his ears. His brow furrowed as he remembered the bruise he'd seen. What sort of danger had she been in? The words were out before he could think.

"Are you hurt?" At his hasty inquiry she looked at him guardedly so he stammered to add, "B-by the car? I mean..when I hit you? O-or for any other reason actually it doesn't have to be car specific…."

He really needed to stop talking. Surprisingly her features lightened a little, seemingly amused at him tripping over words. She even smiled, her nose bunching slightly, and Hiccup found himself relaxing around this total stranger. The smile didn't last long however. Her brow crinkled in a mix of pain and wariness. Hiccup couldn't blame her for being cautious. He wasn't entirely sure himself whether or not she was a safe person to be around; and he wasn't even the one hit by the car! It seemed she decided he wouldn't be the most harmful person to engage with that evening for a moment later she answered.

"M-mah ankle."

Hiccup tried to get a glance at the woman's legs but with her tattered jeans and having to mostly keep his eyes on the road he couldn't get a good look. Mentally, he tried to get a good idea of where they were and the quickest route to a hospital. Switching on his turn signal he pulled over into a different lane.

"I'm pretty sure there's a hospital somewhere down Whales. We can get them to take a look at you-"

"NO!" She snapped suddenly her whole manner changing. Her red mane seemed to almost be set aflame with her anger. Hiccup quickly switched back lanes. He was about to ask why she didn't want to go to a hospital then remembered. Murderous psychopath runaways don't just waltz into hospitals. His fingers tightened on the wheel as he stared at the turn light. What now? After a moment the light changed and Hiccup, unthinkingly, settled into the lane homewards.

The fire on the other side of the car seemed to die down slowly.

"Sorry," She began, Hiccup glanced at her briefly before pulling off again. "Ah realize all this must look really bad but….He'll be looking everywhere fur me an' if he catches me…." She trailed off seeming to be talking more to herself than him.

Whoever it was she was speaking of, that look of fear was back in her eyes. Again his fingers tightened on the wheel but not out of apprehension this time, instead it was anger. What monster was chasing her? What had they done? Why was she so scared? Why would anyone harm this young woman? Or at least he thought she was pretty young. Looking at her now, she couldn't have been much older than he was.

"How old are you?"

Really good detective work, honestly. It was clearly the most pressing of all the matters at hand. Genius. Even she seemed surprised but her features lightened again at the distraction.

"Nineteen."

So she was only a year or so younger than him. Maybe two since his birthday was coming up soon. Since she didn't seem to mind the question, he tried again.

"What's your name?"  
"Merida." She stated simply. "Merida Bl-" She stopped short her face crinkling in disgust before seeming to change her mind and state with a new sense of determination. "Merida DunBroch." Hiccup nodded. He wasn't sure whether it was a preference or a made up name, but in the way her eyes dared him to challenge it it seemed important for him to accept it, so he did.

"And yours?"

"My what?" Hiccup asked distractedly, dropping his speed as they entered the residential area. Merida snorted.

"Yer name. Ah assume ye have one?"

"Oh uh, yeah. It's Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup? Wh-" She looked ready to exclaim the ridiculousness of his name, a fact he was constantly reminded of, when she seemed to come to the conclusion she was in no position to be making judgements, and dropped it with a simple, "Nevermind."

Hiccup appreciated that.

The car purred along, a smooth silence falling around them. Hiccup tried to think of more questions to ask her but could come up with none that didn't have anything to do with what and why she was being chased which for some reason he felt would be taboo to bring up right at that moment. So they rode along in silence until they began to reach their destination.

"Where are we going?" Merida asked, her voice was tight as if she suddenly just realized her grave error. Hiccup did too, but not before the words, "My house," tumbled out of his lips.

His eyes widened at his own stupidity. He could have slapped himself. He was bringing some _random person_ he _didn't know_ who is being _pursued_ by _more_ people he _didn't know_ to his _house_. Sometimes the lengths of his wisdom surprised even him. They were about a minute away from pulling into his apartment complex. It was much to late to do anything but go along with it and maybe call Jack and tell him his last words should he be murdered.

However Merida seemed far more uncomfortable with the idea than he was. He could have slapped himself….again. Of course she would be, she was a woman being taken to the house of a man she didn't know, at night. Perfect. Hiccup swallowed hard as he pulled into an emptying parking lot. They both stared at the looming building in front of them as if preparing to meet their fate.

 _Well…._

Hiccup supposed the only thing he could do, was what he did best.

 _Do something dumb and make it look like I know what I'm doing…_

So with a confidence he didn't feel, He stepped out of the car and waited till Merida did the same to lock it. He clutched the keys so hard they imprinted into his skin. They seemed to have an eye contest of sorts both daring the other to go first. After a minute or two Hiccup finally relented. After all Merida would have no clue where she was going and also probably did not want some stranger walking behind her.

So he lead the way inside the building. The elevator ride up was awkward. Whatever calm trusting environment had disillusioned them in the car was gone and the reality of the situation was grave. When he had reached his door and turned to her he was surprised to see she was still there. He had half expected her to bolt as soon as he had turned his back. But as he watched her cautiously approach, he realized she was limping very badly.

There was no way she could run and should she decide to leave and meet her pursuers…..He realized he was her best bet. But also if she was willing to face whatever fate some random stranger might do to her rather than face the person she was fleeing from…Hiccup found himself wondering again what danger she was in.

The door swung open silently and Hiccup hastened to turn on some lights. It was a typical apartment, nothing too amazing despite his well off father. The sparsely furnished living room flowed into the mini kitchen with its TV dinners and coffee cup containers littering the counters and small table. There really wasn't much of anything which was to be expected he supposed.

Most of his time was spent in his room drawing designs and working on projects late at night or on campus. Suddenly switching majors meant he had a lot of things to do and less time to do it in. Merida followed him in cautiously, eyeing the single plush sofa and small TV like a snake that might attack at any time. She closed the door behind her and for once Hiccup found himself not itching to lock it. After all, he might need it to escape.

Merida fidgeted uneasily, but her eyes burned with that icy flame again, unflinching and daring him to make a move. Hiccup probably shouldn't have but he tried for conversation again.

"Sorry…." He began lamely, Merida looked at him expression unreadable. "After you said no to the hospital I couldn't really think of anywhere else I could take you."

More fidgeting from Merida.

"It's fine."

It was most definitely NOT fine. That was something they could both agree on.

"Are you going to kill me?" Hiccup blurted. It was probably going to rate number 2 on the Stupid Things Hiccup's Said Today list. But surprisingly Merida snorted, her nose scrunching in a small laugh.

"No!"

Suddenly her smile died and a look of suspicion spread in its place.

"Are you?" She asked. He had expected her to back towards the door at the thought but rather she seemed to secure herself to the floor, holding her ground and preparing for a fight.

"Ah no. How could- I don't - No no Thor no I'm not going to kill you." He sputtered, chuckling slightly. He could still remember when his father attempted to take him out on a hunting trip when he was little.

It had failed spectacularly.

At the sight of the shot deer, Hiccup had cried like a baby girl. Granted he had only been six or seven but the memory was enough that both father and son had never wanted to try it again. The thought of Hiccup killing another human was entirely laughable. He couldn't even if his life depended on it, which up until a moment ago, it very well may have.

They both seemed to simultaneously take a sigh of relief. No one was dying tonight. So with that out of the way, in the way it was _so_ properly handled, Hiccup's mind could start working again. He remembered Merida's injury.

"Uh right. Ankle." He started, more optimistically than he felt. He had no medical training, unless it was for machines. Humans worked like machines didn't they? Just spritz some oil and good as new. He headed into the kitchen and began searching. He had to have a first aid kit somewhere…

While he rummaged, he could hear Merida slowly began to shuffle closer. When he couldn't find a first aid, he turned to find her leaning against the table. Her ordeal seemed to be catching up with her, she looked like she was in pain and utterly exhausted. Again Hiccup found himself doing something dumb and attempting to make it look like he knew what he was doing.

"Why don't you sit on the table and I'll take a look at it?" Merida hesitated for a beat than nodded stiffly, placing her hands on the edge of the table. Hiccup made to help her but she managed to hoist herself up onto the table without assistance. The small smile she gave him seemed to say, _I don need a prince to help me, thank you very much._ Hiccup felt a small smile playing at the edge of his own lips, despite himself.

 _Duly noted._

When she had slipped off her sneakers and socks and rolled up her jeans it didn't take long for Hiccup to realize this would need an expert. The skin was swollen and bruised and the bottom's of her feet were bleeding.

He supposed it couldn't be broken since she walked on it for so long but then again human adrenaline _can_ work wonders when it needs to. He figured it'd be best to have it looked at just in case but who? She'd already ruled out a hospital and he couldn't think of anyone he knew who had _real_ medical training. He shook his head. They'd have to find someone but for now that would have to wait. It was nearing midnight. Even if he knew someone, they wouldn't be able to come right now anyway.

"It's going to have to be looked at by someone more experienced than me," He began scratching the back of his head. "In the meantime, I can clean it up. I suppose you'll have to stay the night. We'll have better chances of finding someone in the morning and, anyway, if you go out now they might still be out there….."

His voiced trailed off as he watched her face darken. Questions rose again. The same pesky ones he'd been biting back from asking before. It hadn't been the right time. It wasn't his business. But then again, if she was to be staying in his house tonight it _was_ his business. At home, safe from pursuers he finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since he met her.

"Why are they chasing you?"

"Because Ah escaped." She answered simply. She almost seemed upset that she had but he supposed she thought she owed him this at least. On which he whole heartedly agreed. However that didn't seem to mean she would give him anything useful.

"Escaped from where?"

"Hell."

Hiccup tried a different approach.

"How'd you get there?"

She didn't answer. It seemed she decided that her task of giving him information was completed.

"Who are you running from?"

Again, no answer. Instead she shifted on the table not meeting his gaze. This was unfair. Granted he had partially gotten himself into this position on his own by picking up a stranger and offering his house for the night but still… He wasn't dumb enough to do it without reassurance of some kind.

Hiccup sighed his patience growing thin.

"Why shouldn't I turn you into the authorities right now?"

That got her. Her head snapped up, eyes ablaze, her whole body tensed as if preparing to run…or fight.

"Are ye?

He wasn't. After all if he was he would have done so long ago, but she didn't know that.

"Why shouldn't I?" He demanded unrelenting. She could be stubborn certainly, but two could play that game.

"Coz Ah didn't do anythin' wrong!" She snarled, the flame in her eyes spread, lighting her red hair aglow, mess as it was.

"They can help you." Hiccup argued. At the very least, they could certainly do more for her than he could. She needed someone who could protect her. Why didn't she see that?

"Can not."

"Why not?"

"They work fur him!"

"For who!?"

Her mouth shut so fast, her teeth clicked. She held her head high meeting his gaze evenly, she wouldn't be telling him anymore. Even if he should then call the cops. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He supposed knowing she hadn't committed any crimes was enough for tonight. Relenting, he studied her.

What was he going to do with her? He wasn't suited for this sort of thing, and she certainly wasn't being very helpful. He wanted to help her, he really did, but Hiccup didn't even know were to start. He sighed again. He supposed her foot was as good a place to start as any.

"I'm going to go get some towels for your foot. Don't-Don't go anywhere.." He watched her suspiciously for a moment like he expected her to just vanish, then crossed the kitchen into his bedroom.

Picking his way through the papers and supplies scattered on the floor, desk and bed he grabbed two towels from the bathroom. The clutter and crowd in here definitely made up for the lack of things in the living area. He was on his way out, maneuvering the mess like some sort of foot ninja, when a crunch sounded beneath his foot. Hiccup closed his eyes and groaned before cracking open one eye to survey the damage. A few of his colored pencils had snapped under the weight of his foot, slightly marking up a crinkled page beneath them.

With a sigh, Hiccup tossed the towels onto his desk and bent scooping up the broken pencils into his hand. They could probably still be used if he sharpened them right. Art supplies were expensive, and Hiccup didn't have time to work many hours at his job at a car workshop. He was just about to stand back up when the paper caught his attention. Frowning, he picked it up and straightened the sheet.

It was an old drawing of his. Hiccup had always been drawing and designing. Some of his designs worked, many more didn't but he never threw them away. As any mechanic knows, if at first it doesn't succeed, tweak it a little. Unfortunately, that motto didn't work as well when the problem was a professor who simply didn't like your idea. In which case the drawings ended up lost and forgotten.

The drawing was of a dragon type flying machine, similar to the kind that could be scene in a kite form at a Chinese festival. When Hiccup heard that he'd have to create a functioning robots with moving parts for a project his mythological loving mind had immediately picture creating a flying dragon…..and he'd been immediately shut down.

 _"_ _What sort of purpose does it have?"_ His professor had demanded, when Hiccup had presented it.

 _"_ _Can it see? Can it fight? Can you sell it? Kid's have toys like that already. What's it going to do besides fly?"_

Hiccup had been hard pressed to come up with an answer besides "It looks cool?" So Professor G had shut him down with a simple; "If you can't make it with a purpose. Don't make it." It hadn't been a heart breaking rejection per say, but it had awakened Hiccup to the realities of the mechanic world. You couldn't just make something because you felt like it. It had to have a function, a purpose.

But still…Hiccup was having a hard time finding something reasonable and purposeful that hadn't _already_ been done. Wait… who said it had to be reasonable? Hiccup looked at the paper then started to crumple the it back up, shaking his head and reminding himself why it was a foolish idea.

 _It can't see, it can't fight…._

But what if it could? Hiccup paused. The accidentally markings on the paper was just a single steak across. However, the way it slashed over the dragon's eye gave it almost a look of….ferocity. Hiccup shook his head again.

 _Don't be ridiculous._

He told himself. Function. Purpose. Reasonable. Still….He couldn't bring himself to simply toss the paper back onto the floor and instead placed it on his nightstand. Gathering up the towels again he headed back into the kitchen. Merida must have been wondering what had taken so long. Her ice gaze bit into him as soon as he came back out, watching him with wariness.

 _She think's I called them._

He realized as he wet one of the towels and bent to wipe the blood off her foot. He had certainly been in there longer than he had intended and he _had_ threatened to call them. They sat in silence as he worked. The only sound was a slight hiss from Merida when he had gently scrubbed her bleeding soles with a dab of alcohol.

It was clear she didn't trust him and for some reason that bothered Hiccup. He realized he wanted her to trust him. For some reason, during this whole plight he felt like he knew her, which was absurd. It was probably because he was a sympathetic person and simply didn't want any injured person, such as she, to feel like she was alone. No other reason. Obviously. But regardless of reason….he wanted her to feel like she could rely on him.

"I'm not going to call them."

He said finally, never looking up as he tied the dry towel around her foot. He could feel Merida's eyes on him for a moment, then the tension in the air seemed to relax. They both took a breath of relief. He finished tying the towel and examined his work. The towel was bulky and made her foot look ginormous, and in other words; it was completely awful. Merida gave him an incredulous look. He laughed sheepishly. There it was again.. That relaxed feeling that gave him the impression they may have known each other in a past life.

It was probably because they were close in age. Must be. Hiccup shook the thoughts from his head, rising and stretching.

"I can give you my bed if you want but I'll have to clean it off first." Hiccup started, heading towards his bedroom. He opened the door and Merida hobbled behind him to peek into his room. Now that he had someone else looking at it, a girl specifically, it seemed to dawn on him how messy his room was. It looked like a tornado had come through and papers and supplies now covered every inch.

"Engineering major." He felt the need to explain.

"Oh." Merida replied as if that suddenly explained everything. "Ah think Ah'll take the sofa." To be honest Hiccup was even thinking about taking the sofa himself. Usually he slept on the floor or desks where he had fallen asleep in the middle of working. Some nights he didn't sleep at all so he'd barely noticed as his bed was slowly buried. Merida made her way over to the sofa sitting down slowly as if expecting it to break.

Hiccup wouldn't have known if it would. Again, he rarely used it, along with pretty much everything else in his apartment.

"I'll grab you a blanket or something." He called as he braved his way through the chaos over to his closet. He was pretty sure he had an extra comforter somewhere so he dug around looking for it. Hiccup's mother had died when he was little so he didn't get the pampering and fussing most college kids received when they left home for the first time.

There was no care packages. No move in presents. No provisions. He wasn't jealous about it or particularly bitter. He'd made good on TV dinners and whatever he'd brought from home. For him he'd never really had much maternal care, he certainly wouldn't get it from his firm father, so he never really realized he was lacking anything. He wasn't complaining and he didn't feel robbed of a necessity of life, Merida would just simply have to forgive him if it turned out that he didn't have an extra blanket lying around.

Rummaging a little more he came across….something. It was debatable whether it could in fact be called a blanket due to its lack of soft texture, various tears, overall raggedness. Hiccup regarded it distastefully. He couldn't give this to her. Musing he looked around the room for something else that might pass. He stopped when he spotted a tip of brown and smiled when he realized it was his own comforter. There _was_ a bed under all that mess after all! Hiccup crawled towards the corner and gave a tug. It didn't budge.

Considering all the things on it, he couldn't say he was surprised. Gathering up all 6'1 of himself he nodded determined and pulled with all his might. The resulting affect could only best be described as a cacophony. Papers filled the air and pieces of metal from half tinkered projects that were never finished crashed to the floor. Screws and bolts rolled and tools clattered down. Hiccup winched, praying he wouldn't get complaints by neighbors.

Grabbing a pillow that could now be seen from the newly cleared bed, Hiccup bundled up the blanket and tip-toed quietly out the room, lying to himself that'd he clean up later. Back out in the living room he made his way over to the sofa.

"Woo sorry about that…I couldn't find a good blanket but you can have mine if you want it. I don't really get a lot of visitors, any really, but here you go-." His prattling came to an abrupt stop when he realized she wasn't even listening. Merida was fast asleep on the sofa, looking like she'd simply sat down and keeled over. Which was entirely possible. She HAD been chased through a forest and hit by a car.

He smiled to himself running a hand through his hair. Now that he thought about it, she really was something else. All that by herself without even panicking or breaking down. She was brave. Gently, he lifted her legs onto the sofa before covering her with the comforter and placing her head softly down on the pillow. Afterwards he turned out the lights and after thinking on it a moment went back and locked the door before heading back into his bedroom.

He groaned inwardly at the mess but he felt so weary he was sure he would simply collapse and sleep among the paper if he should try to clean it tonight. With the final thought that he hadn't gotten to study at all, Hiccup changed, grabbed the so-called-blanket (rag-_-) and climbed into his bed for what seemed the first time in ages. Settling down he stared at the ceiling still trying to process the last few hours.

 _I have a stranger sleeping on my sofa…_

His lips twitched, then he smiled, then he laughed quietly to himself.

"Alrighty then."

He had a feeling life was about to get a lot more interesting.

 **Author's Note: Well that was probably the longest thing I've ever posted…O_o Wow. HELLO AMAZING PEEPLS! Thank you sooo sooo much for reading and thank you so much for your kind comments! You are encouraging and amazing and totally awesome! Plz lemme know how was it, what'd you think? I wanna know ^_^** **Was it any good?** **Did you like it? I hope so. Looks like neither Merida or Hiccup know exactly how meeting a random stranger person is supposed to work. *tsks* Shame shame I'm disappointed U_U. *Cue TV drama voice!* Next time on FIAFRC (That turned out to be a weird acronym…) We met Jack! Now I personally ship Jack x Elsa but since this is mainly Merricup I don't mind mixing it up. What do you think? Jack x Elsa or Jack x Rapunzel? Or some completely other person? I don't know, lemme know. I love hearing back from you! Feedback is Grrrreat! ….That should be a sticker…*nods approvingly*. And finally quick question for you lovelies do you like Merida's scot slang all her "Ah" and "Mah" and things or should I just type normally? Is it hard to understand? Plz let me know! Again thank you for reading! (Including this boring Authors Note) Hope your day was great/ is going great/ will be great aaaannddd**

 **Keep Being Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiccup felt like he probably could have sucked the whole world into his mouth with his cavernous yawn. Granted, it fell insanely good. After stretching quite throughly, he preceded to slide off his bed like water off the edge of a table and slink into the kitchen. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he slept so well, which was weird especially seeing that he woke up pretty early. He glanced at the digital clock on the counter whose red numbers told him it was 8:17.

His stomach growled, empty almost to the point of pain. Hiccup remembered that for reason he didn't have dinner last night, what that reason was he couldn't recall at the moment but he was sure it'd come to him. So he began rummaging through some cabinets hoping there just may be a Poptart to be found. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. A chill crawled up his back. His mind tingled as if it was on the verge of recalling something… Grabbing the first thing he could reach, which turned out to be an empty plastic coffee cup, he whirled to face his foe.

What he saw made him drop the cup with a very undignified shriek. On his sofa a giant mass shifted in the fabric before a giant fuzzy red monster began crawling towards him. It had black tattered jeans, partially engulfed by the red hair, coming out from the back. Probably the remains of its last victim.

It slinked towards the end of the sofa closet him then straightening slightly…..giggled. Hiccup froze in shock before squinting his eyes to get a better look at this beast. He realized with shock there was a person underneath all that hair!

 _Merida._

His mind finally supplied. Conveniently _after_ he had had a heart attack. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Merida clearly didn't realize she'd almost killed him as she began to stretch looking as if she had just woken up. He'd probably woken her with all his rummaging. She giggled again.

Now that the fear had passed, it was quickly replaced by anger to hide his embarrassment. Who was she to just wake up and laugh at him? That was very rude if she didn't know.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled, trying to make it sound like his pride wasn't as hurt as it was. She pointed at his face.

"Do ye always wake up like 'at?"

Hiccup turned and looked down at his reflection in the stainless sink. Stuck on the side of his face was a piece of paper and a bolt imprinted on his cheek. Looks like he'd missed a few items when he'd ripped his comforter off his bed, then proceeded to sleep on them. Hiccup quickly pulled the paper off and brushed the bolt to the ground huffing. Just to be safe he rubbed his face with his hands to rid himself of drool or anything else that might humiliate him further. He glared at Merida.

"Least my hair doesn't look like that! You scared me to death." He retorted, trying to salvage the rest of his pride. Merida pushed her hair back with one hand, revealing more of her grinning freckled face.

"Thes is how Ah always wake up actually. Its called bed heid," She paused a musing expression on her face. "Do ye call yers bolt heid?"

"Har har aren't we funny this morning?" Hiccup muttered bitterly. She laughed quietly to herself. It was a soft sound and the way she scrunched her nose made Hiccup's anger dissipate. When she snorted, he laughed himself.

A soft silence seemed to flow around them. Hiccup had to say it was very unusual to wake up to a woman in his house especially someone he hardly knew…However he found himself thinking it wasn't totally unpleasant.

Merida's gaze flicked down then seemed to pause for a moment.

"Ye mind if Ah ask wa happened?" She asked quietly.

It took Hiccup a minute to process that she was referring to his prosthetic. He looked down. He had changed into some shorts to sleep in last night and now the metallic limb starting slightly below his knee was drawing the woman's attention. He shifted.

"Oh uh yeah..It was a car accident."

He waited for the pity. For the "Oh I'm so sorry," or "You poor thing," but when nothing was said he looked up to find her looking at him expectantly. Like a child waiting for a story. When none came a look of confusion washed across her face, than realization.

"Wait, at's it?"

Hiccup sputtered. Thats it?! What did she mean 'Thats it'?!

"Uh, yeah. What were you expecting? For me to tell you I lost it riding a dragon into a fiery crash after saving the world?" He asked sarcastically. By the serious expression on her face, he realized he wasn't far off.

"What?!"

Merida shrugged, sitting back from leaning off the arm of the sofa from where'd she'd been listening, pulling a leg up to her chest.

"Ah didnae mean to offend ye, jist surprised is all." She paused for a moment before adding, "Mah Dad also lost his leg." Hiccup leaned back against the counter, slightly annoyed, but mostly really intrigued by this unexpected response.

"And he has a good story I take it?"

Her whole countenance suddenly seemed to change, the mischievous smile that spread across her face seemed to speak for itself. And it said " _I'm so glad you asked_."

Hiccup was typically insecure about his leg. It was hardly an attractive point, not that he had many (Or so he thinks), and many people usually felt quite awkward seeing it or when it came up in conversation. As she spun her tale, he learned quickly this was not the case with Merida. Her eyes glowed as she described the heroism of her father as he faced off with a bear. Even after he had lost the leg she viewed the prosthetic as a badge, a mark of honor, proof of his valor. She even proudly boasted of her own scars, telling tales of her and her younger brothers adventures. As he listened, Hiccup found himself shaking his head in awe.

"What kind of family do you come from?" He asked chuckling to himself rather dumbfounded. He had meant it lightly. That was not how it was received. Her eyes had brightened for a second, then darkened. Her smile faded, and whatever happy response she had, died in her throat. Reality had came back, and it had slammed her in the gut. Hiccup realized by her sudden countenance, something had happened to her family. Whatever it was, it probably had to do with why she was also on the run.

For a moment there, they had both forgotten. Forgotten all their troubles and insecurities and for a moment, it had seemed as if they were simply two friends talking about anything and everything in the early morning. The fact that Merida seemed so capable of tearing down his guard, unnerved Hiccup slightly. It had seemed she had just sucked him into another world, time and place almost non existent. And he hadn't even realized it. Neither had she. Again Hiccup had felt a sort of connection with this stranger he had stumbled upon, and again it was gone.

Another silence fell over them. This one wasn't quite as pleasant. Hiccup returned to rummaging for food, now for two people, while Merida ran another hand through her hair, taking a deep breath and looking away. There really wasn't much food in the apartment. Hiccup usually left early in the morning to head to campus or work and typically just picked up a muffin or something on the way. He managed to find those Poptarts and some fruit that was in the back of his fridge (that may or may not have been rotten).

It wasn't much of a breakfast and it certainly wasn't nutritious but when he gave it to her Merida inhaled like the very air she needed to breathe. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder when the last time she ate properly was.

 _I should go shopping today.._

Hiccup mused as he picked a suspicious looking piece off his apple. He figured he could get some decent food and maybe buy her a blanket or something. That thought made him freeze. Through out this whole situation he had never bothered to think how long she might be staying with him. His gaze flickered up to her. He was almost tempted to ask if she had any family she could stay with but after her previous reaction he figured he already knew what the answer would be. She could have friends but surely if she did she would have already made an attempt to contact them.

Hiccup was just getting ready to ask her what her plans were when there was a knocking on the door. They both froze. Fear flickered briefly in Merida's eyes. Hiccup rose slowly and crossed to the door. He caught himself holding his breath. He was just about to peek through the peep hole when a familiar voice sounded, "Hey Hic you in there?" Hiccup flung open the door, almost fainting with relief at the sight of Jack Overland. Only to then remember that he was in the middle of attempting, rather badly, to hide a fugitive.

"Jack! W-what are you doing here?" He stammered trying to block his view of Merida with himself and the door in a way that was, hopefully, not extremely suspicious.

Jack stood on the apartment landing, the epitome of a forever young college student, with his hipster style, including but not limited to; His skinny jeans; open plaid shirt; converse and of course his white dyed hair, currently under a beanie, that usually fell in a rustled way that typically made girls go crazy. That is if they hadn't already melted from his sticking blue eyes. Those blue eyes now were creased with concern.

"Man, you just suddenly hung up on me last night! I figured if it was an emergency you'd let me know but when you didn't call this morning I decided I'd stop by and make sure everything was okay." Hiccup vaguely recalled hanging up on Jack the night he met Merida, it seemed like an age ago. Thinking on it now he probably should have called him back but a lot had been going on at the time. However touched as he was that his best friend was worried enough to check on him, Hiccup kinda wanted him to leave before he spotted Merida.

"Yeah uh I'm fine, no worries, all is good but uh thanks for stopping by though."

How did you kindly say, "Leave now," to your best friend? Jack's worried expression fell away and he smiled straightening up, slipping his hand's into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Good I was-," Jack suddenly stopped short, his gaze on something behind Hiccup's head. Hiccup didn't have to look to know the gaze rested on a red headed woman sitting on his couch which she had so obviously slept on.

 _Oh no._

A coy smile slowly began to spread across Jack's face as he proceeded to give Hiccup 'the look'. He made a small 'ooh' noise in his throat as if he suddenly understood. Hiccup was very sure he didn't.

"I see why you didn't want to come to the party," He mused, his smirk was almost to much to handle. Hiccup groaned.

"Dude it's not what you think, I really did have to study." Jack's smirk only grew wider. "And how'd that work out for you?" Hiccup decided stating that he actually never got around to it would not help his case. He tried to avoid the question by trying to explain.

"She's uh.. a special case." The smirk did not lessen. Merida was probably incredibly confused and worried at this point so Hiccup decided to just fully go ahead and abandon any hope of secrecy. Grabbing Jack's arm he pulled him into the apartment, checking quickly to make sure no one was outside who might have seen anything before closing the door.

"Merida, this is an _occasionally_ good friend of mine, Jackson Overland. Jack this is..uh.. my guest Merida DunBroch."

Jack gave a salutary wave while Merida watched him suspiciously. She hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, but she had perked up seemingly ready to go just in case. Of course they both knew she couldn't really run even if she needed to. She looked at Hiccup, the question in her eyes obvious.

 _Do you trust him?_

He nodded. Then feeling as if he needed to emphasize the point verbally added, "With my life."

Jack looked at him confused at his random admission but Hiccup waved it off. He was about to ask how Jack's party went in order to get the conversation away from his mystery guest when Jack noticed Merida's ankle. The awful medical work was quite an eyesore, the bulky towel nearly impossible to miss. Jack's brow drew together.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked moving forward to take a look at it. Hiccup found himself blinking in surprise and stammering to come up with something.

"Uh she uh tripped on the stairs and hurt her ankle." Jack seemed to be ignoring him. He could probably tell it was a blatant lie. Instead he kept his eyes on Merida. "Do you want me to take a look at it?" Merida glanced at Hiccup who couldn't take his eyes of Jack, flabbergasted.

"Wait. Jack, do _you_ have medical training?!"

Jack turned to look at him, grinning.

"Yeah." Hiccup was floored. He knew many things about Jack, he had known him since he was little after all, however this didn't seem to be one of them. The questions fired one after the other.

"What? Since when? How? Why didn't I know this?" It sure would have been useful knowledge to have last night. Jack laughed, shrugging nonchalantly. "Well don't get me wrong, I'm no doctor but for my teachers degree I have to have a certain amount of medical training just in case. I also used to volunteer at the children's hospital back home and a little bit at the one here." It made sense, but Hiccup was still shocked.

He had known Jack wanted to be a teacher of sorts. He had an insatiable love for children and Hiccup often viewed him as a some sort of guardian for children. He had an uncanny ability to make them smile and have fun even in the darkest situations, which was probably why he volunteered at a children's hospital. So in hindsight it made sense he would have had medical training to an extent but still it would have been nice to know.

Merida seemed to hesitate as Jack bent to examine her ankle but when he pulled away the towel she didn't protest. Hiccup knew that with her fiery personality for her _not_ to say anything meant it must have really been hurting. He mentally kicked himself. He should have at least offered her a Tylenol or something.

Merida jumped a little when Jack took her ankle into his hands to which he laughed a little, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, my hands are usually a little cold." His apologetic appearance faded some as a mischievous smile took its place. "So, how was he?" He asked suggestively. Hiccup face palmed. How could Jack just say something like _that_ to a _woman_? He looked up, preparingg to apologize for his friends behavior and expecting to see Merida blushing or denying it emphatically but was surprised again to see her shrug, a smirk of her own dancing on her lips.

"Ah wooldnae know. Bit if he's as bad in bed as he is at First Aid it wouldn't hae bin worth mah time."

There was silence for a moment as both males were throughly taken aback by her words. Then Jack burst into uncontrollable laughter. Hiccup couldn't help the blush that burned his ears. He would normally begin defending himself but considering his considerable lack of a sexual history, he really had nothing to defend himself with. Instead he found himself pouting, feeling very much upset at the way things had turned out, as even Merida chuckled. Two against one was not fair.

"Well I'm glad we could all have a laugh at my expense." He grumbled slightly bitter, but all that was pushed aside when Jack seemed to have reached his diagnosis. "It's definitely bad. I don't think its a break but its definitely a sprain. I would suggest going to a doctor so they can splint it for you." Hiccup shifted uneasily, before asking.

"And if that's not an option?"

Jack looked at him clearly confused before turning his attention back to Merida.

"Why wouldn't that be an option? I think the hospital's your best bet."

Merida looked at Hiccup, he could tell she wanted his opinion. They seemed to have a silent exchange before Hiccup sighed, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair.

"It's your decision whether you want to tell him or not. But for the record, I trust him."

Merida thought for a moment before nodding and turning her blue gaze to Jack. Taking a deep breath she began, "Someone is lookin' fur me. Hiccup foond me lest night an helped me but due tae certain reasons Ah cannae risk gonnae tae a hospital." Jack was, naturally, taken aback. He turned to Hiccup.

"Is this true?"

Hiccup nodded. "I hung up with you when I met her. That's what was going on." Jack nodded still looking quite puzzled but Hiccup couldn't blame him, there was still quite a bit he didn't know either. Jack looked like he wanted to ask more questions, again Hiccup couldn't blame him, but there was more pressing issues at the time, plus, he doubted Jack would get any more answers than he did.

"So do you think you could splint it yourself?" He asked. Jack mused rubbing his neck while he thought. "Hmmmm I probably could…Again I'm no doctor but this doesn't look like it'll be too hard to splint I may even have a boot at home you could borrow..But thats only if going to the hospital is absolutely not an option." He looked expectantly at Merida.

"It is."

He nodded then, his smile coming back full force. "Well I can bring that by tonight and do it then. How's that sound?" This time his question was directed at Hiccup to which he shrugged. Sooner would be better but at least this would give Jack time to collect what he'd need. Jack rose from his squat by Merida's feet. "If that's that then I got to take off. I get to experience the joys of Geosciences with Mrs. Myers at 12:30." Jack said sarcastically.

Hiccup smirked before a rush of panic raced through him. He whipped around to face the digital clock on his counter. 11:46. His heart about stopped. Racing into his room he threw on some clothes and crammed his books and some of his designs into his bag.

"Hic you alright?" Jack called to him, startled by his sudden panic.

"I was finally able to arrange a meeting with Professor Goober! It's today at one!" Hiccup replied frantically trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. He was about to jet out the room when the drawing he had placed on his nightstand yesterday drew his attention. His professors words repeated in his mind. It didn't make sense to bring it. It wouldn't be well received this time either. Still he found himself shoving the paper into his back pocket before jetting back out into the living room.

"Relax thats like, an hour away." Jack soothed, chill as always.

"Yes but I have nothing good to present and I need to stop by the library before then." Hiccup argued, shouldering his bag.

As he passed the couch, he paused. He had momentarily forgotten about Merida. She sat on the couch quietly watching them with an amused gaze. "Er… I'll be back," He started unsure, "Don't go anywhere…" She rolled her eyes the amused gaze not wading. "Fur at's likely." She said, emphasizing her ankle. Hiccup didn't want to leave her, he wasn't sure what she might do to his home. Then again, there wasn't really much to damage or steal in the place anyway. So, after hesitating a moment more, he ducked out the door with Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry this was originally all supposed to be one chapter thats why it took so long but your patience has been rewarded with THREE new chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed it's REALLY encouraging and you're awesome. Concerning the pairings, the first answer I received was Jackunzel so that will be what is featured here BUT for you Jelsa fans I am planning on doing a Merricup and Jelsa fic so you may wanna check that out. I'm going to apologize ahead of time. My Rapunzel maybe a little weird and OOC which is probably because I've never written Jackunzel before or really read much of it so I'm trying something new! I hope it's not horrible ^_^ haha! THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW, AND-**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say the University of Corona was a large campus would be a _major_ understatement. You could attend all your classes met a great number of people and professors and _still_ NEVER MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAMPUS. It was like a whole kingdom of its own. Currently students were quite a buzz as they prepared for an upcoming festival. The university was a huge proponent of student spirit so they held quite a few festival's and other events through out the year. Hiccup ducked under a purple banner that was being hefted up into the air.

The library and Mrs. Myers class were in the same direction so Hiccup fell in step next to Jack as they maneuvered their way through the decorations.

"How did your Social Studies test go?" Hiccup asked, partially to make small talk partially curious if that study session with Tiana ever _actually_ took place. Jack shrugged avoiding a box of glitter and posters. "It was this morning. I never got a chance to study so I just winged it." His smirk made Hiccup roll his eyes. Jack had never really been much for studying but don't misunderstand. It wasn't for lack of motive, he was simply a very easily distracted person. "Fun" was in his blood and he jumped at every opportunity.

But in all honesty, it wasn't as if Jack needed to study. He was smart, though not as smart as Hiccup, but more importantly he knew people. He understood how they worked on a level Hiccup could never comprehend. He'd take machines and calculations over the complications of people most any day. Jack hopped on a railing and slid down while Hiccup took the stairs like a _decent_ person.

"Though to be honest," Jack started, a small crease of worry making an unbelievably rare appearance on his face. "Its not the test I'm worried about so much as my Pysch project with Hiro. Ya know, the one with the people count." Hiccup nodded not quite able to take his eyes off that crease just yet, feeling the need to make sure it was _actually_ there. Part of Jacks Psychology program was to compose a thesis and run a social experiment with research and analysis and testing, the whole package.

Thankfully their teacher had understood the difficulty (bordering on insanity) of having students run a full research in one year so she had allowed partners to lighten the load. Jack had picked Hiro Hamada, a younger student who was a wiz with technology.

Hiccup and heard quite a bit about the mechanic genius but despite the fact that they were both in the engineering field, since Hiro was in biomechatronics (fancy talk for building robots for medicinal purposes) they had yet to have crossed paths. However Jack was good friends with Hiro, (Jack was good friends with pretty much everybody) and had picked him as his partner. The two worked perfectly together with Jack in the field and Hiro working behind the compute, Hiccup had quite expected them both to fly through the program without a hitch.

But that little crease in Jack's forehead suggested otherwise.

"Yeah I remember you telling me about it, did something happen?" Hiccup asked shrugging his backpack a little higher onto his shoulder. Jack mused studying a festival sign being painted as they walked past. "Hmmm that's the question I guess."

"What does that mean?"

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets finally tearing his gaze from the sign. "Well part of the experiment involves research the amount of people in the area. But for some reasons Hiro says the numbers aren't adding up." Jack shrugged one shoulder. "I think it just may be a simple miscount, we do get a lot of visitors here for vacationing and all but Hiro's really hung up on it. He's looking into it a lot but it's really stopping our progress." Jack slowed to a halt and Hiccup stopped with him a sliver of concern for his friend beginning to niggle at his mind. "We have yet to do any actual experimenting yet and if this doesn't get resolved, we could fall behind."

This was one of the reasons Hiccup preferred machines. As much as he wanted to comfort Jack he simply couldn't think of anything to say that would be in any way helpful. Sarcasm and smart wit he could do. Reassurance, not so much. Hiccup opened his mouth to attempt something that hopefully wouldn't sound completely idiotic.

"Hey Jack!"

Saved by the bell, or more accurately, the girl. Rapunzel Corona jogged towards them, face flushed and clothes covered in paint. She waved to them with a purple hand. Rapunzel was a good friend of both Hiccup and Jack who was studying in the art program. The best way to describe her artistic capability was no less then a prodigy. This, with hands stained, clothes messy and a small camera hanging around her neck, was just her _natural_ state of being.

"Hey, Zellie!" Jack smiled, any trace of his previous concerns gone as if they never existed.

She smiled as she finally came to a halt next to them. A small breeze of outdoors and paint came with her.

"Jack, you know that's not my name." She scolded good-naturedly. Rapunzel was campus princess. Not only because her short brown hair and big green eyes amplified her perky personality but also because her parents were the founders of the campus giving it its name 'Corona'.

"What can I do for you, Punzie?" Jack smirked decidedly _not_ giving up on his silly nicknames for her rather complicated name. She rolled her eyes but couldn't quite feign annoyance with the small smile on her face. Instead she turned to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup! How's the new major?"

"Its.. just _great_. Just wonderful." Rapunzel smiled at his blatant sarcasm and faux enthusiastic gestures. "You'll get it." She encouraged, shrugging a single shoulder. Hiccup smiled back at her. She was exactly the type of person that he would _never_ have known had he not been friends with Jack.

"Are you helping with the decorations?" He asked, pointing to the paint covering her capris. Rapunzel glanced down briefly before smiling…again. She did that a lot.

"Yep! They have me painting banners and things like that!" Her eyes lit up as she spoke about painting before widening as if she remembered something. Whirling on her toes she spun to face Jack.

"Oh by the way! Can we count on you to fill in for somebody this Friday?" Her fingers intertwined as she twisted her delicate hands. "Dylan Connors, our regular, got sick and we need a fill in and I thought that…maybe… _you'd_ like too but only if you want to!"

It took Hiccup a while to realize what she was asking. But when he did everything made sense. The Corona's owned the college but they also funded a nearby hospital and

Rapunzel often volunteered as well. As Rapunzel's bright eyes locked with Jack (whose grin was looking rather larger than normal), Hiccup came to the decision that Jack's love of kids wasn't his _only_ reason for helping out at the hospital.

"Uh yeah, no problem! I'd love to, actually! I had so much fun last time."

Hiccup smirked inwardly at the way Jack smiled at Rapunzel. He wasn't a stranger to being a third wheel and decided to bow out sooner rather than later. He patted Jack on the shoulder, snapping him momentarily out of his daze.

"Well, I've got to jet. I still need to stop by the library, but I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Oh ok," Rapunzel replied, dimming slightly. "Wanna met up for lunch later?"

"We'll see." Hiccup answered already walking backwards towards the library. Rapunzel waved with a smile while Jack tossed him a 'Later!' before they both turned back to each other. With that, Hiccup made his way to the library.

It had taken him awhile to learn to navigate the labyrinth that was Corona. But eventually he got a basic grasp of it, enough so he could make it to class without being fifteen minutes late because he got lost five times anyway.

The library in particular was pretty easy to locate seeing as it was a central point. It was very large with a total of 3 levels, one of which contained a small Starbucks and lounge, thanks to which it was also very _full._ As Hiccup squeezed through the open doors, he found it even fuller than usual thanks to the ladders and bustle as students hung banners and strung ribbons across the rotunda. The head librarian, Mr. Shifu was slumped in his chair with a disgruntled face, clearly having already giving up on trying to maintain some level of his much beloved peace and tranquility.

Hiccup weaved his way through before finally ducking into a computer station, settling and booting up the PC. His plan was to do a bit of research pull togethers something resembling reasonable and be able to present to Professor Goober at 12. But again, that was his _plan,_ reality rarely went so well.

The black screen flickered to life and Hiccup unpacked his books and messy binders. He flipped through the handout Prof. G had handed out as suggestions for the project.

 _"_ _They're all taken of course,"_ He'd laughed as he passed them out, as if he hadn't just dashed the hopes and dreams of every student. _"You'll have to figure yours out on your own but this can be a base line."_

Hiccup flicked away the annoyance that arose at the memory alone and looked through the handout for about the 1000th time. He wasn't sure what he expected to see differently this time.

They were all the typical fixing-this-item like making a vacuum that wouldn't choke on items it sucked up or improving-this-one like a tire with a less chance of popping. None of them were particularly spectacular and all of them were just reinventing the wheel. Literally. That was that last thing Hiccup wanted to do. He had to come up with something amazing to show his dad he belonged in the engineering program. But that was exactly where he was running into trouble.

Hiccup mused at the screen before scribbling, _Wheel Chair Transportation_ on his notes _._ A few moments later when he discovered what he was looking at price wise for the type of metal that would be needed, he scratched it back out.

 _Small. Think small._

An image of the drawing on the paper in his back pocket surfaced inside his mind. He pushed it back. Practical. He also needed to think practical. Another idea sparked and Hiccup's fingers started typing faster than his brain could keep up. When the page loaded Hiccup scanned the prosthetics website. After all, prosthetics was something he was already familiar with and boy did he know some problems that could be improved on.

He flipped to a new page in his notebook, writing down some minor ideas, some prices and information. This he could work with. He did a few little sketches keeping on eye on the time. It was as he was scrolling through another website when he saw it. It was a small account of someone who had designed a prosthetic. They were simply regaling their experience making sure to give tips and warnings to any who might later journey down their path.

 _"_ _-I'll never regret doing it. But the only thing I must warn is be prepared for a long journey ahead of you. Prosthetic making is NOT a little tinker project to be taken lightly. The whole point of prosthetics is that one day it will be worn by a person to help better their livelihood. That translated into research terms is 'Human tested'. It takes a while to be approved by the FDA even for simple experimentation. This is no short project. If you're interested in this subject, be prepared to devote years of your life to it..-"_

Hiccup slowly felt his heart drop and his pencil fell through his fingers onto his notebook with a quiet thump. He wouldn't be able to do this. Having switched int the middle of the year had him short on time as it was. There was no way he'd be able to research, build, and do basic operation testing before the end of semester. Hiccup deflated dropping his head into his hand. At this rate he wasn't going to make it. He was supposed to have designed and begun construction on his project. Yet, here he was struggling to find an idea to take in to his Professor.

 _But you_ do _have a design…_

Hiccup lifted his head slightly. Slowly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the little sketch, tossing it onto his notebook and staring at it for a while. His fingers inched towards the computer keys. It really didn't make any sense to investigate any further. It _had_ already been rejected. Still, Hiccup's fingers running on autopilot had already opened a new search window.

 _I-I'll just get it out of my system…_

He typed in the words "Dragon robot" in the search box and pressed enter. The screen loaded and, Hiccup could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. He loved dragons. Always had. Now seeing the ferocious fangs and shining scales on drawings, designs and a few toys, he was feeling like a child again ogling over his figurines.

Fascinated, he pulled up a certain article on a massive dragon robot built in china that could breath fire with the aid of a built in flame thrower. The mechanics were rather large and cumbersome however, and the dragon, though it had the appearance of functional legs, had to be transported on wheels. Hiccup subconsciously scribbled down some notes.

 _I'd have to build on a_ much _smaller scale. Plus it'd have to have internal transportation mechanisms…_

As the enchantment of internet goes, he was lead to another link. This one was sponsoring robotic dragon toys. They're were smaller, closer to the scale size Hiccup would be working with.

 _I'll have to use a more sturdy material for my outer shell…If I borrowed the biomechanic's lab I could probably cut my own pieces…_

Hiccup drew a small sketch and jotted down a note to self. Hiccup's eyes flew over the screen, taking in all the information, flickering across the words and barely blinking.

 _This could work….._

He could feel his blood pumping as he grew excited. THIS was why he loved engineering. Being on the cusp of inventing something great, the 'I can make this _possible_ ' feeling. Doing something, _creating_ something that had _never_ been done before.

 _This could work._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey! Sorry these haven't really been edited much ^_^' but here ya go! Again this was all** **supposed** **to be one one chapter so that's why it will sometimes end a little off and pick up a little** **weird** **.** **THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW, AND-**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup was just starting on his third design when he glanced the time. 1:12 glared at him angrily from the corner of the screen. His blood ran cold. There was a brief moment of stunned paralyzation and then he was up and cramming his binders and shoving his papers carelessly into his backpack. His heart was now pumping very fast for a very different reason.

Hiccup had never really been much of an athletic person. As a child he had always been the smallest kid in the group and was always picked last in games _if_ he even was picked to play at all. It hadn't helped that he was a prosthetic. When he hit puberty, he seemed to shoot up over night into his new and awkward 6 foot frame and slightly more filled out build. But even then he'd still stuck to his nerd activities and never really appreciated his transformation. Until now.

With the way he launched out the library and down the halls, Hiccup was quite sure he beat some sort of world record. Fastest Late Student or something. As he rounded a corner skillfully dodging three students he actually considered entering the Special Olympics. At 1:25, Hiccup slammed into the door of Professor Gobber's office. The door banged open and Hiccup winced slightly grateful he hadn't broken the glass.

Professor Gobber raised half of his bushy unibrow as he looked up from the young woman he was currently conversing with. She also turned to look at him though with a much less amused expression. Hiccup felt himself almost choke as he realized he was looking at Astrid Hofferson. She jerked her head tossing a stand of golden hair out of her face with a look of annoyance as she shifted her stance.

Yes, Astrid was definitely one of the most beautiful women on campus, she also one of the most intimidating. She stood more on the serious side of things and held a high standard to herself as well as others. If you weren't serious she wouldn't give you the time of day, but for the most part she got along well with people. Now however she was clearly less than pleased that Hiccup had so rudely interrupted their conversation.

Hiccup took a small step backwards, trying to regain the cool he probably didn't have. He'd only talked to Astrid a few times, barely managing a decent conversation. But still, the way those flashing blue eyes narrowed he felt like any scrap of standing he'd had with her had just been blown to pieces.

"Ah Hiccup! There you are! You're late." Prof. Gobber grinned flashing his metallic teeth. Hiccup winced as Astrid seemed look at him with slightly condescending expression. She probably now viewed him as a hay brained tardy student. Great.

"Sorry Professor. You see I was just at the library and doing some research and lost track of time." Hiccup explained as he approached the desk cautiously, suddenly feeling extremely awkward and painfully aware of Astrid's presence. Prof. Gobber let out a laugh.

"You're _finally_ working on your project then I take it? Took you long enough."

Hiccup could physically _feel_ Astrid mentally judging him. "Well uh n-no I mean yes but I you see eh its-"

"Professor, thank you for your help. I should get going." Astrid interrupted his useless ramblings shouldering her bag, her face now a sheet of complete disregard. "Alright. Let me know if you need anymore help with those calibrations." Professor Gobber replied handing her back her notebook. Astrid nodded her thanks, dropped the binder into her bag and brushed past Hiccup without so much as a glance.

Hiccup felt his heart sink slightly as he watched her leave. Professor Gobber didn't seem to notice.

"I'm really glad you're finally getting somewhere, Hiccup. You've been working hard and you're smart. It was only a matter of time." His professor clapped him on the shoulder proudly. Hiccup internally glowered.

 _He couldn't have said that_ before _she left?_

Again, Prof. Gobber clearly couldn't pick up on his mood or simply didn't care.

"So let me hear what you got." He continued, moving off and waving Hiccup to a chair before plopping down in his own behind his desk. "I've got a class I have to teach soon but I can still give you about twenty minutes."

That snapped Hiccup out of his slump, and he pulled out his notebook. He could feel his heart racing again at the prospect of his invention. He pulled out the original dragon sketch and handed it to Prof. Gobber. "Do you remember this design I submitted a few weeks ago?" The professor took the design and studied it a moment while stroking his beard before nodding gruffly. "Yes the impractical one. What about it?"

Hiccup swallowed. He could already hear the disapproval in his professors voice and he wavered slightly before continuing. "Well I was actually reconsidering doing it as my project." Prof. Gobber chuckled before noticing the determination in Hiccup's face. He leaned back in his chair, incredulous.

"Hiccup, you can't be serious."

But he was. Very. Originally, he thought doing a little research would put the idea out of his mind but if anything it only solidified it. All the math added up. This could work.

"Professor, I know we already went through and decided it might be a bad idea but I had a thought the other night and with a little tweaking I can make this work-"

"To do _what_?" Prof. Gobber interrupted, leaning forward. "It's not assisting, it's not weaponized, its not even a good one of _these_!" He exclaimed picking up a paper weight.

"What if I could make it all of that?!" Hiccup argued, "Except maybe the paper weight."

He displayed his notes and sketches. "What if I could make it fly and fight and all those other things?" Prof. Gobber practically snorted.

"How would you even do such thing? You can't make a _this_ practical anymore than you could _train_ a _real_ dragon. And even _if_ you somehow managed to, you're talking about a toy! I hate to break it to you, but kid's have those already. It's hardly inventing something we don't already have. We don't _need_ it."

Prof. Gobber sighed and leaned back in his chair. Hiccup's chest felt heavy as he sat stiffly in his chair. He wanted to believe that maybe Prof. Goober would let him do this at least let him _try_ but after hearing that he wasn't about to hold his breath. Disappointment settled on him like a weight.

"Hiccup," Prof. Gobber began slowly. Hiccup lifted his head trying not to look as crushed as he currently felt. "Construction aside, practicality aside. You're coming into this late. Too late almost to do any _decent_ projects. I think it would be best to just take a simple little project get an easy A and wait to work on this till next year."

Hiccup felt his chest constrict. He couldn't just do a simple little project. His father would never accept that. Prof. Gobber continued.

"I want you to pass the class Hiccup, I do. You're a smart kid and to be honest I've taken a liking to you." He chuckled then noticing Hiccup melancholic expression, sobered. "Give up on this one. For now."

"I can't."

He hadn't meant to say it out loud. But he wasn't about to take it back either. Hiccup met Professor Gobber's rather shocked gaze.

"I can't give up on this one. I _need_ to take this project." Professor Gobber groaned as he ran his hands over his face. He had thought surely that would have been the end of it.

"Hiccup. Do you understand what you're saying?!" He asked trying to _not_ get frustrated. "If you take this on and can't finish it in time or can't present well at the end of the year you will _fail_ this class and be kicked out the engineering program."

"If I can't impress my father and prove to him I need to be in engineering, he'll pull me out the program."

This was news to Prof. Gobber. He opened his mouth to reply then closed it again. Instead he leaned back with a heavy sigh stroking his beard.

"Why don't you find something else? Something in between?"

He suggested, though from the lack of conviction in his voice, Hiccup could tell he didn't really think it was a good idea either. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "I tried. Honestly I did. But most other decent projects are either too expensive or would require more time than we have. Besides looking for anything else at this point would just waste more time and I need to start one soon." Prof. Gobber snorted at that understatement before sobering again.

"Will your father really pull you out?" He asked. Hiccup nodded grimly. Stoick didn't fool around and more over expected the same from Hiccup. He was a lot like Astrid in that aspect.

Prof. Gobber glanced at the time before standing and beginning to back his things to take to his next class. Hiccup watched in silence, he felt like he was sitting on pins and needles waiting for his professor to pass his judgement. Finally he paused, staring out the window looking out over the bustling campus below.

"Hiccup, do you _really_ want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you _can_ do this? "

Hiccup hesitated a moment, his heart pounding. Did he? His eyes floated over the sketch on the crumpled paper. This could either set him in engineering his dream career, or he'd be out forever. His heart pounded in his chest.

 _Can you do this?_

As if in reply, a brief flicker of a blue flame caught his eye. It was small but bright. He blinked and it was gone. He couldn't figure out whether he was remembering something he saw or if it had actually been there. Maybe it was supposed to be the breath of a dragon, maybe the wisp of fate that he'd heard tales about. Either way he knew his answer. He grinned slightly.

"Yes. I do."

Prof. Gobber turned to face him. Hiccup couldn't figure out whether he was angry or concerned. "And you're prepared to face the consequences should you fail?"

Hiccup met his eyes again, gaze unwavering, "I am." Prof. Gobber sighed as his last attempt to persuade Hiccup slipped away.

"Then I'll let you do this project." He sighed, reluctantly. Tucking his book and lecture under his arm he began to hobble towards the door but paused by Hiccup. Shifting his books to the other arm, he grasped Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup almost winced at the firmness of the grip. "But listen to me Hiccup. I'll help you as much as I can, but you better finish that dragon. Because if you dare to fail my class, I'm going to be very upset with you."

Hiccup for a split second felt slightly intimidated then his professor smiled. Laughing heartily and clapping Hiccup on the shoulder hard enough to make him cough.

"After all, you one of my top students!"

"Uh t-thanks."

Hiccup managed still trying to stop choking. Prof. Gobber hobbled the rest of the way to the door and was just about to leave when Hiccup called out to him.

"Professor Gobber!"

He turned in the doorway.

"Thank you. Really."

Professor Gobber's gaze softened briefly before he smiled. He raised his arm as if he was cheering Hiccup off to battle, and then he was gone. Hiccup packed his things and shouldered his own bag. He had to find Jack.

Thankfully, with his adventurous personality, that was never too hard.

"Jack get down from there!"

Ah. Found him. Jack was currently outside lounging off the edge of the trim that ran around the outside of the building. Rapunzel was beneath him working on some banners near by and trying to make sure Jack didn't fall to his death or maybe a broken leg.

"How did you even get up there?" She asked trying to keep the fascination and humor out of her voice and failing miserably. Hiccup went over to join them.

"I flew." Jack replied causally. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Very funny." When she spotted Hiccup approaching she waved with a bright smile. "Hey! How was your meeting?" Hiccup lowered his bag beside her before sitting on the fountain's edge. "I got the approval for my project. So that's something."

"Finally!" Jack called, before grabbing the edge of the trim and swinging down. He reached for a pillar and wrapped an arm around it before twisting and sliding down like it was a fire pole. Finally at he bottom he landed, sticking his hands in his pockets and strolling over to them like he hadn't just trapezed all over their college building like some sort of gymnast…Or monkey. "So you can start working on it now right?"

 _Once I figure out how in the world I'm actually going to build it. Sure._

"Something like that." Hiccup replied instead.

"That's wonderful!" Rapunzel exclaimed, sitting back from kneeling over her work. "We should celebrate!"

Hiccup didn't exactly see a particular reason to celebrate but Rapunzel looked so excited he could hardly tell her no. Just as he was about to speak he noticed a gentlemen in a suit was coming over to them. He looked like some sort of official with a badge and those typical sunglasses you'd see in movies. Hiccup had to squint to see the initials G.A.R.D on his badge. For a moment, Rapunzel's eyes darkened.

"Not this again.." She breathed quietly but then she shook herself and it was gone, so brief you might have missed it. He was a large man with a rather tough looking build. He stopped by Rapunzel who had grown considerably quiet. "Miss Corona?"

"That's me." She said with a weak smile.

"My name is Kris North. I'm with G.A.R.D. We would like to ask you a few more questions."

"O-Of course." She rose quickly dusting herself off. It was probably more to pull herself together than to get clean because she only succeeded in smearing paint. She smiled at her foolishness, but the usual warmth wasn't there. She turned to them. "Looks like celebrating will have to wait. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that she turned and fell in step behind North.

"Wait!" Jack called, jumping up quickly. Rapunzel stopped in her tracks. Jack scooped something off the ground before jogging over to her. Gently he placed something in her short brown hair, before stepping back to observe his work.

"There. For good luck." Rapunzel reached up and touched it. She smiled, eyes brightening as she stroked the petals of a flower. "Thank's Jack." Jack smiled back at her before winking.

"No problem. Zelda."

Rapunzel actually laughed before rolling her eyes and turning back to the official. Jack watched her leave for a moment than came back to Hiccup.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked, watching Jack come over and sit next to him.

"G.A.R.D. Global Association of Residential Disturbances." He half shrugged before laying back on the fountain. "They call themselves the GARDians or something like that. I guess you could say they handle the 'unusual' cases the police don't want or can't figure out. The mysterious ones."

"Oh," was the only thing Hiccup could thick of say. It was clear now why they'd want to question Rapunzel. A silence fell over them. As if the topic of what happened to Rapunzel was taboo, at least with her not around anyway. Hiccup glanced at the banner, now lying neglected and only half finished. She had been painting a wide, spiraling golden flower. The logo of Corona college.

"Speaking of mysteries," Jack spoke up, shaking off the pensive atmosphere. "Wanna tell me about that girl in your apartment?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. With the mania that college was he had almost completely forgot about his visitor. "Merida!"

"So that's her name is it?" Jack pushed up onto his elbows to smirk at Hiccup. Hiccup could only roll his eyes. Jack was the classic best friend when it came to relationships. And by classic he meant completely _annoying_.

"Don't give me that look. It's not like that."

"Sure it's not. I believe you."

His tone indicated the exact opposite. His eyes sparkled with icy mischief. Hiccup groaned inwardly. Thiswas going to take at _least_ few weeks for Jack to finally let it go. Great.

" _Anyway,_ yes her name is Merida. Merida DunBroch or at least that's what she tells me."

"Mmm?" Jack hummed sounding intrigued by this mystery woman. "And where'd you met?"

Hiccup's whole body cringed. This wasn't going to end pretty. For a moment he considered not telling Jack. After all technically he didn't _have_ to…. But then again this was Jack Overland. Prankster Extraordinaire, Mischief Master he had _ways_ of extracting the truth.

It would only be a matter of time…And whether he said it now on his own to feet or later hanging from some tree with ice down his shirt and pants. Jack had a bad tendency to use ice in his pranks. Hiccup shuddered at the thought alone and choose to mutter something unintelligible.

"Eh? What was that? Didn't quite hear you."

"I said I…mayschavs hitsdher withmsy…car."

"One more time?"

"I hit her with my car!" Hiccup finally conceded. For some reason it felt like with that he had sentenced himself to torture. Jack stared back at him with a blank expression for a long time. Probably trying to determine whether Hiccup was kidding or not.

Then it started.

When Jack found something _really_ funny he had a very interesting laugh. It always began with his eyebrows. They'd rise a few inches, then his eyes would widen in realization of the joke or whatever it was he was laughing at. Next his jaw would drop and he'd slap his leg or roll over hugging his stomach as the sound finally spilled from his lips. Then he'd laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Probably tear up a bit and then laugh some more. Hiccup watched this process with a growing disdain.

 _Yep_

He decided, annoyed beyond annoyance.

 _The next few weeks are going to be_ torture _._

Jack would _never_ let him forget this one.

"Yep. Laugh it up. _Real_ funny." Hiccup muttered falling back on his trusty sarcasm.

"D-dude," Jack choked out. "Smooth."

"Uh huh. Thank's Jack. Really."

Jack continued laughing for a good five minutes and even afterwards had little bursts of snorts or chuckles. Hiccup preceded to try his best to ignore him and resist the temptation to push him into the cold fountain. After all it'd be a shame to pollute school property. But if by some chance within the next few days Jack found himself on the receiving end of some perfectly timed machinery malfunctions….It wasn't Hiccup's fault.

When Jack finally regained control of himself, he rolled back onto his back wiping the tears from his eyes.

"So is that why she can't go to the hospital?" Hiccup looked up slightly taken aback by the change and looked at him.

"What?"

"This morning. She said she couldn't go to the hospital. Said someone was looking for her? Do her parents work at the hospital? An ex?"

Hiccup just blinked at him for a moment. He supposed had he been in Jack's place he would probably just chalk it up to something simple as well. And, granted, he _really_ didn't know the situation either but the memory of those dogs and her bruises….He had a feeling this was a bit more serious than just a problem with her parents or a rough night. Plus with the way she'd went on about them this morning, he doubted she'd want to _stay away_ from them. If anything she was dying to see them again but for whatever reason, that wasn't possible.

Hiccup figured it'd probably be best if he didn't tell Jack the truth….Then proceeded to do so.

"I think she's in trouble. Big trouble."

That got Jack's attention. He sat up, sobering slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup took a deep breath before looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but better safe than sorry. He turned to face Jack.

"Did you see her bruise?"

Jack nodded his brows furrowing. "I noticed something like that. But I wasn't sure…"

"I think she's being chased by people," Hiccup confided. "I think whoever it is did that." He paused for a moment. "They were chasing her with dogs, Jack."

"Hiccup," Jack started slowly, his expression finally dawning with realization. "This is serious."

"I know." Hiccup sighed gravely. He was really unsure what to do in this situation. It wasn't like he had been taught 'What To Do If You Find A Fugitive' in high school. He found himself thinking he probably _should_ have called the police.

"She's at your house."

Hiccup shook his head. His brain was running a mile an hour.

"I don't think she's dangerous or did anything wrong. I think whoever it is that's looking for her gave her that bruise and I'm pretty sure they did something to her family."

"Hiccup. She's at your house."

"I know! That's what I'm saying! I don't know what to do with her. The one's we need to worry about though is whoever is trying to catch her. Apparently they're really powerful. She didn't want me to contact the police, she said they work for him-"

"Hiccup."

"-Whoever 'he' is. There was at least ten people in the woods with flashlights I don't know if they saw us get away. It was pretty dark. I don't know what they'd do to her if they found her-."

"Hiccup!" Jack seemed to snap grabbing Hiccup by his shoulders. "You are not _listening_ to me. Or yourself for that matter."

Hiccup stared back at Jack confused. He had actually been listening very well and had been about to make a good point before Jack had so rudely interrupted. Jack's eyes were wide with something close to panic. Seeing that made Hiccup bit back whatever retort he was about to say.

"Hiccup. She's injured, right?"

"Yeah."

"She's being pursued by some _dangerous_ person?"

"Yes."

"And she's at your house _by herself_?"

A dawning sensation fell over Hiccup as he started to understand why Jack looked so panicked. His heart dropped like a stone all the way to his toes.

"Uh oh."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Next we may have a Merida chapter! I'll try to update asap and I'll probably try to keep my chapters from 2500 to 3000 words from now on. We'll see how that works out ^_^' I introduced a lot of new characters and info but don't worry there'll be more character development later on so for now,** **THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW, AND-**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He was not what Merida had expected. Then again, nothing had really gone as she expected since she got _hit by a car_. One moment she was stumbling blindly over tree roots and stones, next there was head lights and concrete, and now she watched the door slam shut behind Hiccup as he tried desperately not to miss….whatever it was he was late for.

Merida hobbled over and locked the door.

No, he was nothing like she had expected. But she also had no clue what to expect. It wasn't like she'd been given lessons on "What To Do If Your On The Run And Get Hit By A Car And Taken In By A Stranger."

Maybe she should write a guide.

Step One; If you're on the run, try not to get hit by cars.

Back on the sofa, Merida stretched, her muscles aching with the motion. Her whole body hurt. After all the pain and hassle of the night before her body felt like lead and she wanted nothing more than to sink back down in the couch and go to sleep. But she couldn't sleep now. Her ankle throbbed under the wrappings Jack had placed after properly examining her ankle.

At the thought of Hiccup's ridiculous attempt at First Aid Merida smiled. There was no doubt that everything had been absolutely awful. He'd hit her with his car, he couldn't do first aid, he hardly had any food, and yet….He'd made her laugh. Amongst all the awkwardness he had this….this charm.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed.

The smile slowly fell from her face.

 _"MUMMY!" The chains clattered and cut into her skin._

 _"Be brave mah princess!"_

No. Merida shook her head and snatched her hands away from where they'd instinctively gone to rub her wrists. Merida grabbed the comforter again and hastily wrapped it around her. On second thought, she _would_ sleep. Maybe the dark numbness of sleep would chase away the memories. She gripped the comforter tightly. It had a faint smell of something sweet, as her eyes grew heavy she brought it closer and allowed herself that small comfort.

But sleep would offer her no escape today.

 _The ground was cold. It was dark. The chains on her wrists and ankles clattered as she curled tighter, and their noise echoed against the damp stone walls. The cries and moans of the others, locked away in their cells, pierced Merida's ears but she'd long since gone numb to their suffering, as well as her own. No one could help them. No one even knew they were here._

 _A lock screeched as its rusted parts were moved against their will. A shot of fear raced through Merida, along with every other prisoner. They all knew what that sound meant. It was a summon. It meant HE was here. Light poured onto the floor as the door opened and Merida summoned the little energy she had to press herself back against the back wall of the cell. The chains of every other prisoner rattled in harmony as they all ran from that light._

 _She could hear him enter. Merida's heart drummed in her chest as her fingers tightened into a fist. She wasn't trembling. She wasn't. It was just cold._

 _Be brave mah princess._

 _She was trying. At first when her mother had cried out to her she'd sworn she would. She'd sworn her fiery spirit would rage until they were united. She sworn she'd never let herself be broken. But it wasn't that easy, and slowly, as she suffered through each 'interrogation', each Summon, Merida was starting to feel the cracks._

 _Brave. Be brave._

 _His feet scrapped against the stone tiles as he made his way down the aisle. She chanted the words in her head over and over. Hoping,_ Praying _the words of her mother would give her the strength she needed._

 _Be Brave. Be-..… His hulking form slowed, then stopped at her cell._

 _Everything froze. She couldn't breathe. His piercing eyes locked on_ her _. She couldn't move. She could already feel the sensations of those massive fists crushing her throat, the piercing of daggers against her skin…_

 _No more… Please, No more….._

 _His hand lifted to the door lock, and for the first time since being held prisoner, Merida prayed that door would_ stay _locked. He smiled. He could see her fear. And he_ loved _it._

 _He reached to turn the knob._

 _SCREECH_

Merida snapped awake, gasping for breath. She fisted her hands into the comforter, hoping maybe that would stop them from shaking so much.

 _Yer fine_

She told herself trying, and failing, to breathe properly. It had felt so _real_. Like she was back there again. She couldn't get the way his eyes had glinted out of her head.

 _Yer safe now. It was jist ah dream._

 _SCREECH_

Merida's blood ran cold. THAT was not just a dream. It was very real and very close. Panic gripped at her and for a moment Merida couldn't move. Her heart pounded in her chest and suddenly she felt like she was going to be sick. It couldn't be him. It just couldn' was no way he could find her so fast! But then again. Of course he could.

The noise came again snapping Merida out of her frozen trance. She made to run but the minute her feet touched the floor hot pain flashed through her and she found herself writhing on the floor. She groaned as her ankle throbbed in pain.

She cursed under her breath.

Something dark moved at the window. Merida pushed herself up and grabbed onto the tables edge trying to pull herself up. She had to get out of here. Now. She was not going back there. They'd have to drag her dead body back to that son of a bi-.

Merida paused. There was a rustling by the door and something passed by the window again. Now that she was looking properly. It kind of looked like...a tail..?

The screech came again but this time Merida only frowned in bewilderment.

It sounded less like the forced entrance of an intruder and more like….. claws.

 _What_ was going on?

Having recovered a little bit of courage, Merida lowered herself back down to the floor and crawled from the table back to the sofa slowly making her to way to the window by the front door. When she reached it she crouched as best as she could, keeping her head hidden beneath the window.

For a moment, she held her breath.

Her heart still pounded in her ears, but it didn't stop her from slowly peeping over the edge of the window sill.

No one was there.

Encouraged, Merida rose the rest of the way still on one foot and gripped the edge of the window for balance. She looked left. Nobody. She look right. Nobody. She breathed a large sigh of relief.

 _Naething_

Yet just because she didn't see anyone didn't mean she wasn't being watched. Just as Merida was about to turn back around, she saw them. Two bright green eyes watching her from underneath a deck chair. She stared back slightly startled then watched as the creature slunk out further into her view, revealing its lithe feline form. Merida blinked in surprise. It was most certainly a cat, but it was probably the strangest cat she'd ever seen. It was big. Larger than an average house cat with large ears that were perked up attentively. It stretched languidly before clawing the metal door with a screech.

 _Weel 'at answers 'at._ Merida scoffed. _Look at ya! Aw worked up ower a wee cat!_

Still. She couldn't quite shake the fear that had gripped her only a few moments ago. She was about to turn back to the room again when something about the cat caught her attention. Resting back on its haunches, the cat watched her intently, as if trying to decide if it liked what it saw. Whether it liked _her._

For a brief moment something sparked in the cats eyes. Merida could only describe it as ferocity. A burning green light of a passion to protect and defend. But just as it looked about to hiss, a sudden small blue flame caught Merida's attention. It had flickered right in her peripheral, but when she turned to look there was nothing there.

Whatever it was, the cat had seen it too. Its small head was turned towards the spot the flame had been. It turned back to her. And strangely enough, the look of ferocity was gone. Instead the cat gazed at her with either a fondness…or a complete disinterest. It was hard to tell with cats. Merida narrowed her eyes at the cat suspiciously.

Had the light changed its mind?

An eerie feeling settled over Merida and she wasn't quite sure why. When she was younger, her mother would tell her stories of spirits and whimsical creatures. Fairies and Willow Wisps that were mystical beings, leading you towards your fate. It was foolish. Merida had long since stopped believing in such things. After her whole family had been captured, after hundreds of her friends were murdered, it was clear that there was nothing that came to help the poor and beaten.

Yet, believing or no, she found her hand reaching for the door.

Maybe it was because of the strange light or maybe it was just because she didn't feel right leaving the feline outside. Either way she turned the handle and let the cat in.

The cat trotted in and leapt up on the sofa, totally making himself at home.

Merida rolled her eyes. She supposed it was true what they say. Cat's think they run the world. His green eyes gazed at her expectantly. She crossed her arms at him.

"Whit?"

The cat narrowed his eyes in annoyance and marched to the other side of the sofa with a huff that clearly said, _I_ _have to do_ everything _._ As he walked, Merida noticed a strange red object attached to one of the cats hind legs. It wasn't exactly a prosthetic, because the cat still had the limb but it seemed to work more as an assist. A red brace, winding around and strengthening the limb. She wondered if the cat had been in an accident, then who had given him such a brace. At the very least that might explain why the cat had a strange gait, walking with almost a sway or maybe a limp.

When the cat stopped moving, Merida realized he was gesturing towards the kitchen.

"O Ye want food?" Merida didn't think there was much chance of finding any, seeing as how breakfast went this morning, but she hopped over and opened the cabinets anyway. Might as well. At the very least, it'd get the cat to stop starring at her so intently.

Rummaging through, she found most of the cabinets were full of empty containers that Hiccup simply forgot to throw away or small cans of strange (disgusting) food that he probably didn't even know he had.

Despite the mess of his home, Merida strangely couldn't find herself picturing Hiccup as a messy person. In fact, apart from the empty containers of food, there was so little here she wondered if it could even be called a mess. More a neglect. There was no pictures, no decor. Almost like no one lived here; which considering how he was so caught up with his engineering major, might not be to far from the truth.

 _Whit abit his family?_

When she opened the doors to the small closet pantry across from Hiccup's bedroom, she immediately recoiled at what seemed to be the smell of rotting potatoes. It was a smell that could easily go unnoticed, until, of course, it was opened to the air. It was clear Hiccup hadn't been in _here_ for awhile.

If only her mother could see this. She would probably faint. Or explode. Or faint _then_ explode.

 _"Look at thes! Mah heavens, it's a mess! Aw want thes cleaned up reit noo! Maudie! Wheres Maudie?! Ye listen ere Merida, a house shoods aw wyes be weel kept. It represents th' qualities ay those fa bide in it, an we royalty hae a duty tae look oor best an represent oor country. Noo, fix at wee face a yers, an git me a broom."_

Merida wanted so badly to hear her mother fuss hear her lecture on duty and responsibilities and poise, if only to hear her voice again. But that would never happen now. Now, thanks to HIM, the voice that sung her sweet lullabies and hushed her fears was gone forever. They were all gone.

Merida's throat was tight. She dug her nails into the sliding wood door. Her eyes were burning, but she pushed back the tears. She fought the memories. But that was a war she wasn't sure she was winning.

Inside the pantry in a corner on one of the lower shelves, she spotted a can of sardines. She wasn't sure how long it had been in there for but she snatched it up and closed the door, eager to be out of there.

The cat was waiting for her patiently on the table, tail flicking expectantly. She opened the can scrunching her nose at the smell, before sliding it to the cat half heartedly.

"Ere moggie."

The cat blinked once before dropping his head to investigate the food. Merida couldn't blame him. She didn't think she trusted it entirely either, but after a couple whiffs the black tom dug into his meal. As she watched him, her heart felt like someone was squeezing all the life out. She had no problems coming up with a face to go with her imaginary assailant.

She hadn't thought it'd be this hard. Escaping. She had thought that when she was free the pain would be over. Her suffering. Sure they'd be things she'd have to adjust to, she knew that especially after what happened. But she didn't think it'd be so painful to even think about her family, she didn't think she'd feel so _guilty_. Here she was alive and free and they were…

"Aam such a coward!"

Merida brought her fist down onto the table, startling the cat. Her hand ached from the contact but it felt good. What was wrong with her? What had happened to her bravery?! Wasn't she supposed to be strong? To fight till the bitter end? Yet after only 2 years, after the whips, and the chains and the broken bones….. The moment she'd gotten the chance she had run.

 _Ye lit them down. Ye abandoned them._

She hated herself for it. For being weak. But even now the thought of facing him, of going back and being the hero….Usually she'd jump at the opportunity of revenge and justice now she only felt crushing fear. It wasn't fair! There was no heroics back there…only martyrdom. What was she supposed to have done?

 _Be Brave._

She knew that… and yet..

 _Ah can't dae it…Why can't ah dae it?_

He'd finally managed to break her fiery spirit.

 _No…He broke_ **me**

The cat must have sensed her anguish, because he nudged her hand with his head. Merida chuckled humorlessly and gently stroked his head, playing with his large black ears. He was a soft cat, and for all the glares of annoyance she'd gotten, surprisingly gentle. He rubbed against her, purring unusually loud for a cat.

"So whit? Ur we friends noo?"

As if in reply the cat sat back on his haunches and watched her for a moment. Slowly his green eyes rolled back up into his head and his small body lurched and spasmed. Merida leaned back in shock and then disgust as the cat then proceeded to throw up a part of one of the sardines she'd given him. The cat shook himself out, pawed at the vomit as if in offering, and starred at her expectantly.

Merida only stared it disgust.

"That's nae happenin'." She stated firmly.

The cat seemed to be about to make another attempt, when it froze. It's head tilted slightly as if it was hearing something.

Then Merida heard it. Footsteps. Normally that probably wouldn't have set her off, after all it could simply be an apartment neighbor. But it was when she heard their voices that fear truly took ahold of her.

"Is this the right place?"

"Looks like it. Pretty sure that was the car."

"And you're sure he's gone?"

"Yes. He left in a hurry this morning."

"How do you know he even picked her up?"

"Why are you always doubting me?! Do you have a better idea Ruff?"

"Oh I don't know maybe its because you're an idiot! Remember the last time Boss sent you on a mission?"

"Okay. That fire was a one time thing. Besides at least _I_ didn't end up tangled in the flags."

There was a thump as if someone had gotten hit.

"I _told_ you never to mention that again."

The footsteps seemed to be climbing the steps. Merida quickly glanced around the room. Where could she go? There was no backdoor. No windows except by the front. No escape. And if even there was, she couldn't run. They'd catch her in a matter of minutes. Her hands started the tremble slightly.

 _Ah cannae go back there…_

She balled her hands into fist to stop them from trembling and started moving. She wasn't sure where she could go but she had to do _something_.

Given the lack of furniture in the living room, there was not many places to hide. So Merida limped quickly into Hiccup's room. It was the only place she could think of to hide but it was even worse looking than it had been before. Now all the papers and projects that had been on the bed covered the floor. Making it even harder and more painful to navigate.

"Is this the one?"

They were at the door now.

"Yeah."

One of them tried the door.

"It's locked."

"You really are an idiot. Break it down."

The panic was rising steadily inside Merida. She couldn't breathe.

 _Keep moving._

Slowly she began easing her way along the wall. Inside the room across from the door was a closet. She could hide in there. If she could get to it. Gingerly, she let go of the wall and waded through the the mess on the floor.

It seemed ridiculous to her that after all she'd been through crossing a messy floor would be so hard, but with no choice but to put weight on her injured ankle, every step hurt.

Pain shot through her foot as she shifted most of her weight on to it to step over what looked like a partially disassembled heater but she just grit her teeth, not making a sound.

 _They fin' me Aam deid._

The door handle jiggled than clicked as it opened. They'd picked the lock.

The closet was almost within reach.

She took another step and instantly a sharp pain shot through her _good_ leg. She'd stepped on a screw. Reflexes took over and Merida jerked her leg back before she could think trying to catch herself with her other foot. Bad idea. Pain exploded and she could already fell her leg buckling. She put her arms out in vain to catch herself. But there was so softening the sound of the thud that followed as she hit the ground.

"Did you hear that?"

The door opened.

Merida crawled as quickly and quietly as she could the rest of the way into the closet. Not that it mattered much now. They already knew where she was. Seconds after she'd slid the doors closed two figures appeared in the bedroom door. She could see them through the slants in the door.

They were both blonds with long hair and pinched looking faces. Merida recognized them immediately. Ruff and Tuff were infamous twins and some of her captors prized lackeys. They were dumb and ugly, and many might call them inept. But when it came to violence, they were ruthless.

Merida clamped her hand over her mouth. Trying to be quiet and calm her breathing. But she couldn't. Her breathing was haggard and fear chilled her to the core. Her heart pounded in her ears like a huge drum. Beating out a steady song. Her execution tune.

The twins studied the apartment. It was a small place, and only a matter of time until they found her.

"Check the closet, I'll check the pantry."

Tuff stomped through the mess towards her, kicking metal and breaking trinkets under his heavy boots.

This was it. This was how she was going to die. For a brief moment she wondered if it would have been better if she'd never left. Killed an innocent along with the rest of her clan rather than a coward in a closet. She thought once about the man who'd taken her in, Hiccup. She wondered what'd he do when he came home to a corpse in his wardrobe.

Tuff was at the door now. Merida tried to convince herself her hands weren't shaking. Tried to summon that bravery that she'd once had but had lost somewhere back in those blood soaked cells. What was it that her father had said when regaling his fight with the bear?

 _At that moment Ah stared down Death in th' eye, an' it broke its gaze first._

Merida raised her own gaze, to see the face of the man who would kill her…

And she stared into the eyes of a cat.

She'd completely forgotten about the feline! He had jumped down from the table and was now sitting on the floor swishing his tail. His bright eyes seemed to look straight through the closet vents right at her.

Tuff turned the handle. Right as he was about to pull the door open, the cat gave a little meow.

Tuff's hand let go of the handle.

"What's that?" He asked turning towards the cat. A voice replied from somewhere in the kitchen.

"It's a cat you idiot. Get on with the job."

The cat's eyes seemed to narrow and he sat unnervingly still, save the occasional flick of his red tipped tail. He had a look in his eye, something strange and almost contemplating. Merida felt like she'd seen that concentrated gaze before but she couldn't think of where…

Instead of continuing, to open the door Tuff growled and started back towards the strange feline.

"He's looking at me funny."

Ruff appeared in the doorway by Tuff, her scowl making her face uglier than usual. "He's a cat. They all look at you funny."

"I wouldn't know that. My face isn't as ugly as yours."

"I can fix that!" Ruff and Tuff lunged at each other bringing them both unknowingly closer to the cat. In a flash Merida realized where she'd seen that look before. On her father, when he was _hunting_.

Merida saw it first. The cat's body shot up to his paws from where he had been sitting. She could see a sort of ripple began to pass through his body as his muscles tensed, starting all the way from his haunches. Maybe it was because she was watching, or maybe it was because she had the eerie sense that something strange was about to happen, but either way when the cat's jaw opened Merida found herself clapping her hands over her ears.

And not a moment too soon.

A piercing screech filled the air, a howling nails-on-chalkboard sort of sound. The sound penetrated her head, and she had to grit her teeth to withstand the pain of the high frequency. And that was _with_ her hands pressed hard over her ears. She didn't want to know what it must be like without, but she didn't have to use her imagination.

Ruff and Tuff cried out in agony as their eardrums ruptured. A small trickle of blood dripped out of their ears, and Merida was sure if it hadn't been for their hard heads and rigorous training she was sure they'd received, they'd have passed out.

"What the hell?!" Ruff screamed. She tried to kick the cat but she looked very disoriented and missed, almost falling.

Tuff made for the door. "Oh I am hurt! I am very, very hurt!"

Ruff looked as if she were about to complain, then was on his heels following him out, mission forgotten. A few seconds after they were gone, the cat stopped emitting the sound. Even so, Merida waited a few more heartbeats before slowly lowering her hands.

What had just happened?!

She watched the cat, frozen in place, as he slowly began to lick himself as if nothing had just happened. What was he?! _That_ was no normal cat.

It took her a moment before she found herself capable of pushing the closet door back and slowly crawling out. Her brain felt scrambled trying to take in everything that had just happened and her ears were ringing slightly. But despite the mess and the questions racing in her head, one thing was clear.

That cat had saved her life.

She approached him cautiously but as she drew near he just watched her with that same passive gaze as he had before. Her heart hadn't seemed to stop pounding but as she slowly reached out to pet his head he pushed up into her hand, purring that loud rumble purr, very satisfied.

Merida let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had half expected him to blow up on contact or something. Since he hadn't, she felt a small smile stretch across her face. Then a soft laugh bubble up. This was crazy. Completely insane and impossible. But she was alive. For whatever reason by whatever power she had been saved by probably the strangest and loudest black cat on earth.

She pulled the cat into her arms and laughed out right.

"Thank ye! Thank ye!"

The cat seemed slightly annoyed by her coddling but allowed it, before rumbling almost questioningly. Asking for his prize. Merida laughed again.

"Don worry. As suin as Ah can Ah weel git ye a nice treat. Somethin' better than sardines."

He certainly deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Hiccup arrived, Merida was officially over surprise visitors.

She'd been dangling a thread she had 'assisted in withdrawing' from the sofa over the cat's black muzzle when the door had suddenly burst open. It slammed against the wall with a thud and Merida jumped, startled. Light erupted into the apartment and Merida flinched.

Toothless was suddenly no where to be found.

For a moment she was back there, trapped in the cell as the dark figure emerged from the light. The start of all Summons.

Then she realized it was two figures, not one. Squinting, she made out deep green eyes flickering searchingly until they locked on her, and for some reason in that instant the way he looked at her made her breathing suddenly come a whole lot easier.

Though in reality the sight of Hiccup and Jack probably should have been very disconcerting. They looked haggard and were breathing heavy, probably due to their evident race up six flights of stairs. Hiccup held a BeBe gun in one hand and a nerf gun in the other and Jack was just as _horribly_ inadequately equipped with a water gun and a frozen water ballon. Together they looked liked they'd raided some sort of toy store armory.

Merida couldn't help the snort as she laughed. "Mah hero."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES  
**

 **Soo….You come here often? I clearly don't…Sorry. You know how I said I'd aim for 2500 words per chapter? Yeah that didn't happen. Also, I did the that thing I do where I don't post of a while but hey you get not one but TWO chapters for the price of one! Sorry it took a while to post but here is hope! This July I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo so hopefully I will post more often! For those of you who don't know what that is just know it'll make me write more (hopefully….supposedly….maybe..) and for those of you who do and are participating, GOOD LUCK! You can do it! Yay! /)^_^/) PLEASE COMMENT. Seriously tho lemme know what you think I wanna know! Did you like it? These chapters aren't particularly funny, sorry… THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiccup hadn't been sure what he'd expected to see upon busting down the door to his own home. He and Jack had pretty much flown to the apartment building only making a quick stop to arm themselves from the inventory of tricks and toys Jack had stowed away in the back of his pick-up.

Worst case scenarios had been running through his mind the whole way.

What if it got ransacked? What if those thirty something men were waiting for them? What if she had been taken?

Of all the possibilities, that one punched him right in the gut. For a moment he hadn't been able to breathe. What if she _had_ been taken? What if she was hurt? Or worse?! It would be his fault. _He_ left her alone. Vulnerable.

He barely knew her, but he began to panic.

Amputee or not, he found himself having no trouble sprinting up six flights of stairs, even pulling ahead of Jack!

He didn't care if it was a mess.

He didn't care if things were broken.

 _Just please don't be_ **empty** _…_

When he'd thrown open the door, and found her sitting on the floor seemingly unharmed he felt so relieved he could have thrown up. Or passed out. Or both. Instead, he sighed with relief and tried to catch his breath.

"Mah hero."

That amused glint in her eyes, the smirk on her lips. She was fine. She was _fine_ _._ And he felt his breath come a little easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup now realized he had a problem. Well, many problems. He probably should have realized it yesterday when he let a battered fugitive sleep on his couch, but to be honest Hiccup had gone to sleep with the hopes of waking up with the whole thing having sorted itself out. He didn't really need to get involved anymore than he already had and Merida hadn't been in any hurry to talk either so they hadn't.

But things don't just go away by ignoring them. Hiccup felt fortunate that nothing had happened, but the panic he'd felt running up those flights had made him realize. And by the look on Merida's face she realized it too.

They needed to talk.

After they'd busted in so tactfully, Jack hadn't been able to stay long due to other classes he had (and some of which he had missed, having left campus so quickly), so after quickly checking over Merida's ankle again he had taken his leave.

So it was just the two of them, avoiding the questions that so direly needed to be asked.

Merida was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the sofa strangely fascinated with a piece of thread she was intertwining between her fingers. Hiccup leaned against the wall across from her.

How on earth to go about this?

"I think we need talk…" He sighed, sliding down the wall.

"Ah know." Merida flicked the string away.

Hiccup only blinked. He'd tried getting answers before to no avail, so he was slightly surprised when Merida agreed so easily. So did that mean she was going to answer his questions? He had so many, Hiccup didn't know where to start. "Uh ok.." He stammered, "What exactly is your situation?"

Merida lifted her crisp blue eyes to look at him, and for the briefest moment there was a humor in them, before it turned to bitterness. Merida laid her head back on the sofa, scoffing softly. "Where tae start?"

Hiccup felt a small curl of worry begin to form in his stomach. What _had_ he gotten himself into? But as Merida began he pushed all doubts away. It was far too late after all to start having doubts. The moment he'd helped her to his car he had signed himself up for this. Whatever _this_ was. There was no turning back now.

"Ah suppose the best wye tae begin wad be tae start wi the war." She started. At Hiccup's raised eyebrows, she waved off his concern.

"Daen't worry. It's nae _here."_

Hiccup's eyebrows didn't lower.

"Weel wi me its sort ta here—But ya noooo what Ah mean!" She chuckled briefly than immediately sobered. "Mainly…. its back in mah homeland."

Hiccup settled more against the wall, resting his arms on his knees. Her accent was a big giveaway where she was from, so Hiccup took a stab at it. "By homeland you mean, Scotland?"

"Crivens!" Merida exclaimed slight sarcasm dripping from her tone and her smirk, "Yer a genius! How'd ye know?"

"I _am_ a genius." Hiccup countered raising his eyebrows and stroking his non-existent beard impressively. Merida laughed softly.

"Weel yes. Scotland. It didne start there. Mah-" Merida paused, "The king ay Scotland didn't want anythin' tae dae wi' it. Nae one did. Since we were small compared tae other places -more promisin' places- like Arendelle, we were able tae keep out ay the madness for a while. But efter five years even Scotland got dragged intae it."

"So five years ago was when all _this_ started?"

"Aye. That's when he began attackin' places."

A dark look crossed Merida's face. Her hands stroked her wrists absentmindedly, as her brows furrowed. Hiccup was almost afraid to ask.

"He?"

Merida's eyes locked on his and for a moment she stared at him with such a ferocious silence he thought she wasn't going to answer. When she did speak, the pure _hatred_ in her voice surprised him as she spat out the words like venom.

"A greedy _monster_. A powerful man who's efter even mair power. An he won't stop till he gits it."

Hiccup recalled her saying something about a powerful man before. About him maybe having control even over the Corona Police Department (CPD), but she had yet to tell him _how_ powerful or how much he conquered or even who he _was_. Hiccup was about to ask. For a name for _something_ to go on.

Then he realized the stupidity in that. Whoever this guy was, he had contacts. He seemed to be the classic 'Dark Creepy Guy' with eyes and ears in every shadow. That's how he could so easily douse those flames in Merida's eyes. He had something over her and Hiccup doubted she'd reveal many things about him, in case it might someway or somehow came back to haunt her. In fact, Hiccup doubted she would give him _any_ details on this person if he just asked directly. So he decided to change tactics.

"Is that why you're so afraid of him?" Hiccup tried for casual, picking cat hair off his sleeve. "Because he's strong? You're worried he'll find out? Come for you?" The response was completely unexpected.

Merida's eyes flashed and she snarled. Like. Actually _snarled_.

"He's awready coming fur me and Ah'm not scared because he's powerful!" She snapped, "Ah'm scared because he's sick an twisted!" Merida's hands curled into fists and she was in such a fit of rage mixed with terror, she shook. "Ah've seen him cut people ta shreds with broken glass and cook hands on burning stones. Ah've seen him _kill_ innocent people and children! He would _laugh_." There was a pain in her eyes and her voice was starting to tremble as she spoke.

Hiccup felt all his other questions die in his throat. That wasn't a pain of just having witnessed these monstrosities. That was a look of suffering. _Her_ suffering.

"No," She continued, voice a husk. "Ya face a powerful man, ya will come out a little worse for the wear. Ya face HIM ya will come back in _pieces_."

Silence fell and it roared in Hiccups ears. She was being chased by a monster. She'd said yesterday she'd come from hell and looking at her now he believed it. She had bruises on her throat, cuts over her face, her clothes were in tatters. He couldn't help but wonder what other markings might lie beneath. Had she been beaten? _Tortured_?

Hiccup looked in her eyes, watching in that moment as she relived her nightmares and realized, he was so wholly out of his depth. What was he going to do? Should this man come for, if he was truly as terrible as that… What could Hiccup do? He was just a sleep deprived college student struggling to make it through his major. _What_ was he doing? Thinking he could help? This was serious and he was just-just

 _The only one right now who can be there for her._

The thought made him pause.

He couldn't imagine what she felt. He had no clue what to say. This was the reality check. The one that always came right when they were getting along, like nothing was wrong. The thing that sent them running to the opposite sides of the room. What could Hiccup do? He could change that. This time, instead of running, he went closer.

Hiccup stood and slowly walked over. His heart was pounding in his head. It probably had nothing to do with the way her sharp blue eyes were watching him. Hiccup sat down next to her, leaning back against the sofa.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, sincerely. "For you..that must really have sucked." He finished lamely. He didn't know what to say, what might soothe her fears. Hiccup was garbage with words… but he was genuine.

She was quiet.

When he turned to look at her, he wished he hadn't. Her blue eyes were wide and studying him. He kinda felt like he was looking in the teal blue waters of the Caribbean. He could see her curiosity and confusion swimming around in there.

She looked sort of out of place, unsure what to do. What to make of his attempt at comfort.

 _You and me both._ Hiccup thought.

He was just about to kick himself for his stupidity in doing something so bold, when she smiled. Grateful. Her smooth red eyebrows rose with her cheeks and she nudged Hiccup gently with her shoulder. She didn't move back. Instead she stayed where she was, with their arms touching.

Hiccup suddenly felt very nervous. His fingers were jittery and his palms were sweaty.

He could feel the heat coming off her. Her hair rolled off her head and billowed around her like a red fluffy cloud framing her face. Hiccup was so close he could see she had dirt on her nose and a scuff on her chin like she'd fallen. She had a small scratch on her cheek.

Hiccup had a sudden urge to run his thumb over it.

 _WHOA! TIME OUT!_

Alarms blared in his head and Hiccup's eyes snapped to the wall across from him. What was he thinking? He didn't know this woman. He cleared his throat awkwardly and Merida looked away, but she didn't move away. And just like that the tension in the air was broken.

Right then. Back to the insane bad guy.

"So this guy," Hiccup started again hurrying on so as not to upset her again. "Is there something he's after? Apart from other countries of course. I mean, what does he want? You don't just go start a war for no reason."

Merida shifted slightly as though to shake off the rest of her dark memories. Hiccup could feel her grazing against his shoulder. "Oh ye know. The usual." She snorted bitterly, marking them off on her fingers. "Hidden treasure, world domination, magical powers—"

"Magical powers?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Merida shrugged, but something shifted in her eyes. "I told ye, he's sick. Destroying and killing hundreds for some stupid myths."

Hiccup didn't know what exactly she was referring to, but something in the way her eyes narrowed, told him she didn't entirely think they were just 'stupid myths'. However with the way she waved it off, he could tell she wasn't about to share anymore. Hiccup let it go.

"Where do you fit in all this?" He asked instead. Merida gave him a look as though it should have been obvious.

"Ah'm a fugitive."

"I know, but why?" Hiccup asked, trying to restrain his urge to let his hands talk for him. "I doubt he would set two dozen men after any old runway fugitive."

At this, a brief look of alarm crossed Merida's face but she quickly schooled her features back into a look more of wariness.

"Unless you're more than just some old runaway fugitive…" Hiccup asked slowly, suspicion arising in his chest.

"….Let's.. just say Ah have some information." She supplied hesitantly, leaning away from Hiccup.

"What information?"

Merida only stared at him as if he was an idiot. He hadn't actually meant to ask it, it had just been the natural next question to ask but in hindsight, if this Dark Creepy Guy (Hiccup had officially named him that in his head) had gone to such great lengths for this information it was very unlikely she was just going to give it to him because he said please. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Dumb question?"

"Wee bit." She chuckled and Hiccup turned to face her settling his arm on the sofa. "So you've got information, but why are you _here_?"

At this question Merida looked around the apartment before looking back at Hiccup, baffled. "Sorry?"

"Well," He explained. "If the main fighting is in Scotland, what are you doing in Corona?"

Merida's brows furrowed in confusion. "That's where Ah was bein' held."

Hiccup furrowed his own brows. If she was being held in Corona that means the Dark Creepy Guy has set up a base or head quarters of some sort in Corona. It was doubtful that he'd set up a whole base just to capture her, regardless of her information. So the only question was-

"Then what's _he_ doing in Corona?"

He had really just been thinking aloud but Merida rolled her eyes.

"Evil things? Ah don know! Meybe Ah'll try asking him that th' next time he's beatin' me senseless-"

Merida must have tried to catch herself but the words had already slipped out. Hiccup froze. Well that answered his question. He remembered the bruise on her neck, Her ankle. Where there more? His throat suddenly felt like cotton and for a moment his mouth tried to grab words and caught air.

"Is that how you got…." He managed, gesturing at his own neck, voice a whisper.

Merida's hand clamped down over the spot. But he already knew about the mark that lied beneath.

"He has a lot ay different methods." She whispered, voice rasping.

Her voice was fading. Her face was growing paler. Hiccup could tell she was retreating, again. That fear was back in her eyes, and for some reason seeing that sort of.… _hurt._

 _No….please don't look like that._

Maybe it was the way her blue eyes widened in fear. Eyes that _sharp_ a blue were never meant to show fear. Just fire. Hiccup liked it when they showed fire.

"You know…" He started hurriedly, "It's good to see you alright." He didn't know what he was saying or why he was saying it. The words were just being pulled out, like they were summoned. "For a moment there…I was really worried they may have come after you."

Merida blinked. When she opened her eyes again, the glimmer of fear was gone. Hiccup breathed easier. A small smile graced her face. There was no humor in it but it made her cheeks bunch.

"Actually….they did."

Hiccup blinked. He hadn't heard right.

"…..I'm sorry, what?"

Merida nodded that smile getting a little bigger, a little more real. "They sent two ay their agents efter me. They recognized yer car from last night."

"WHAT?!" Hiccup couldn't contain his shock. "How—But your?— Did they- What happened?!" He sputtered, much to Merida's amusement. She laughed softly, scrunching her nose. When she stopped, the fear was completely gone replaced by a puzzled sort of look.

"Weel actually, Ah was saved by—" Her eyes suddenly widened panicky, staring at something just above Hiccup's head. "Watch out!"

It happened so fast, Hiccup barely had time to register the soft blow to the back of his head, before he was staring into wide, green, cat eyes.

"Toothless!" He smiled, very pleased to find his cat, rather than some savage attacker. "Hey Bud! I haven't seen you around for a while! Where you been?"

Merida's mouth was hanging open. Seemingly completely shocked by the fact that Hiccup had a cat. He _had_ forgotten to mention that, but Toothless was more of an outdoor cat and sort of came and went as he pleased. After everything else that had happened, it hadn't seemed important to mention a feline might stop by.

Toothless had launched himself into Hiccup's lap and was now batting playfully at his hands. He'd probably been under the sofa waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. The miserable creature.

Merida seemed to have recovered enough to speak.

"H-Him. Ya knoo him?!"

Hiccup glanced up and flashed her a smile. "Oh uh yeah." He picked Toothless up, having a slight difficulty because of his size, and held him before her. "Merida met Toothless. Toothless, Merida."

Merida watched the cat with something of confused skepticism. "We've met." She answered tightly.

It was Hiccup's turn to be slightly confused now. "You have? That's strange, he usually doesn't like strangers…"

Saying Toothless 'didn't like' strangers was a little bit of an understatement. When Hiccup had first introduced him to Jack it had taken _weeks_ for Toothless to stop hissing every time he saw the guy. Toothless didn't even like Hiccup's _dad_ very much, but Hiccup couldn't blame him too much on that front. So you could understand why Hiccup found it a little hard to believe he just waltzed in with Merida already in the apartment and even harder to find that he hadn't tried to claw her and get her out of 'his' territory.

And yet here they are…

"He's the reason Ah'm nae dead in yer closet!" Merida exclaimed pointing emphatically at the cat. Toothless pawed at her finger. "What IS he?!"

"He's a cat." Hiccup explained, obviously.

"Thas NO cat!"

Hiccup only lifted Toothless higher giving him a good look over, before finally putting him down. "No, no I'm pretty sure this is a cat…What? Do they not have these in Scotland?" He asked amused.

Merida ignored him. She had an excited gleam in her eye and her red mess of hair shook as she gestured her hands emphatically.

"When the agents waur coming fur me, Ah tried tae hide in yer closet but they waur already coming fur me. When out ay noo where he let out this-this _shriek_! It was so loud, they ran reit out! He saved mah life, but nearly knocked me out!"

At the word 'shriek' a cold chill had gone down Hiccup's spine. He could feel his blood freeze.

It had been years since- No. There was no way that's what she was talking about.

"That-That's impossible." Hiccup stammered. But he suddenly found himself studying Toothless again. Could it be…..?

"It's true!" Merida argued, but she must have noticed the sudden lack of color in his face. "But ye awready knew that didn't ye?" She added suspiciously.

"I…." Hiccup was at a loss for words. He had an idea, an _inkling_ more like, he always had but it was always to absurd! It simply couldn't be possible. No one had ever seen one. Yet…If what Merida was saying was true….

Her blue eyes were doing that thing again. That thing where they shone with- with _something_ that just pulled words from him. She wanted to know, and Hiccup gave in.

"Back where I'm from because of where we live we often have problems with….er….Big Cats. Sometimes as a kid I'd hear this piercing noise coming from the woods. Our village called them Nightfuries, said they roamed the forests but no ones ever seen one. I _did_ find Toothless in those forests on a failed hunting trip but he can't be- I mean he's just a cat!-"

"A _big_ cat." Merida pointed out.

"He's big boned!" Hiccup countered. However, truth be told, even though when Hiccup had find him he'd been much smaller, Toothless was now around the size of a Lynx. It would be hard to argue he was simply another domestic cat but-

"He can't be a night fury. That's impossible." Hiccup shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. "It's just a myth."

"A myth….." Merida mused, leaning back against the sofa once more. "Seems tae be a lot ay _those_ going aroond."

For a moment, Hiccup met her eyes. First Dark Creepy Guys and crazy myths, now Nightfuries. For a moment, one _brief_ instant, Hiccup let his imagination run.

What if…What if by some _minuscule_ chance Toothless _was_ a Nightfury? What would that mean? He'd have found a mythical creature! Which was insane. Could Merida's myths, whatever they were, also be true? In which case, what exactly was this Dark Guy after? What powers were out there? A whole new world would be opened to them. Full of potential but riddled in danger. Hiccup had a haunting feeling IF any of this was true, things could get much worse. Which made him glad it _obviously_ wasn't true. Otherwise people could suffer. Many die! This information would be invaluable!

Information…

Hiccup's eyes snapped back to the bright blue across him him. Which now seemed a little more guarded than before, as if she had read his mind.

What exactly _was_ Merida's information?

Before he could even open his mouth, he was interrupted by her.

"What's thes then?"

Hiccup looked where she was pointing, to the red leg brace structured around Toothless' left hind leg.

"Oh that? That's a piece of my own work." He said proudly. Slowly the idea of Nightfuries and legends slipped from his mind. Which was a good thing. It was clearly absurd. Simply his mind running wild for a few moments, but now, having been snapped back reality, the whole thing seemed completely foolish. Hiccup put it away.

"When I caught him he was injured and couldn't run properly. So that's just a little something I made to help him…" Hiccup shrugged, rubbing some dirt off the brace in question. "It was my fault after all."

"Is he awe rite?" Merida asked concernedly. Hiccup waved it off.

"Oh yeah. Now he's good as new! He's jumping, climbing and running. Doesn't even notice it and I still have no clue how he gets up here, sometimes. Isn't that right Bud?" Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head to which he purred for a moment before pouncing on Hiccup again. He really was a big cat and from his position, Hiccup didn't have much to brace with. He was knocked back to the floor, laughing as he found himself smothered in black fur. Hiccup could hear Merida giggling at his conquer.

They wrestled for a moment then Hiccup finally, fondly, pushed Toothless' flat head away, sitting up.

Merida had a soft look in her eyes, smiling at them. "Ye match…" She breathed quietly.

At first Hiccup didn't understand her meaning, then following her gaze, he found her looking from the plastic skin colored prosthetic at the end of his leg to the red brace around Toothless'.

"Yeah….." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess we do…"

There was a brief moment of companionable silence… Which quickly grew very awkward.

His eyes flickered to Merida and, seeing her looking at him, flickered away just as fast. Hiccup coughed once, rubbing his neck. He hastily thought of a question.

"So…ah.. what's your plan?"

Merida seemed slightly thrown off by the sudden question. "Mah plan?"

Hiccup shrugged, shifting to stand up and heading over to the kitchen. Merida stood with him.

"Well I don't suppose that running, getting hit by a car, and taking in by a stranger was your grand escape strategy. Did you have something in mind? A safe place you could go maybe?"

By the blank expression she had on her face, Hiccup could tell that there may not have even been a 'grand escape strategy'. At the mention of a safe place though, a light was lit in her eyes. But for some reason the rest of her face seemed torn between doubt and suspicion.

"…..There may still be a safe place fur me tae go." She started hesitantly. She stopped there for a moment and it almost looked as if to say anything else would physically pain her.

Hiccup leaned against the table and sighed, running a hand through his head.

"Look. The way I see it, I'm your best bet. But in order to help you, and I _want_ to help you, I need to know _how._ "

With a final pained look, she gave in with a sigh.

"It's a secret refuge, sacred to mah clan." She explained, looking anguished as she told him. "We call it Croone's Cave its hidden behind the Fire Falls."

"And you're sure this is safe from….?" He didn't want to risk mentioning the guy again, but Merida understood.

She nodded firmly. "Ah doubt he knows abit it, and if he does he wouldn't bother to find it because if ya don't know what yer looking fur, it's _extremely_ difficult to get to. Many die trying. If Ah could get there Ah would be safe…." Her voice trailed off.

"Is there a 'but'?" Hiccup asked. "I sense a 'but'."

"BUT," Merida started, wringing her hands apprehensively. "There's only one person Ah can think of who can help me get back, an Ah don't know where to find her or if she's even still alive."

"Great." Hiccup muttered. Crossing his arms he glared out the window, hoping to find some inspiration from there. He had no clue how to even _start_ to find someone like that and by the looks of it, neither did Merida.

Toothless looked up at him from where he'd begun to bath himself on the floor. Sitting properly, he tilted his head and flicked his tail back and forth. Bright green eyes returned Hiccup's stare evenly. He looked expectant, ready.

Well…Seems like that was that, then. Despite how much he loved to make plans, be organized and strategize (Much to Jack's chagrin, who was much more spontaneous), Hiccup found (Maybe because he was the most unlucky person in the world) there was really only one way he did things.

 _Do something really dumb, but act like you know what you're doing._

"Well," Hiccup said standing resolutely. "I guess that means theres only one thing to do….

"We'll have to get you some things and something proper to sleep on-"

Merida who'd been watching him expectantly, clearly hadn't expected THAT. Her mouth dropped and she stepped forward hastily, stammering. "Wait. Ah don't know how long this'll take…"

Hiccup only blinked.

"I know."

She seemed to think he wasn't understanding her point, because she tried again. "I-It could be _weeks_ before Ah find her…"

"I know." Hiccup replied again. That much was obvious. She seemed blown away, her red brows furrowed again in confusion.

"A-And yer…A-Ah can stay?" She asked unsure. Her eyes were wide and filled with disbelief but also, hope.

Hiccup blinked again _._ He had thought that had been obvious. He had said he wanted to help her and he wasn't about to kick her out! But from the doubt in her face, she clearly hadn't thought he would let her stay with him.

Hiccup felt himself smile slowly, "Yeah, you can. For as long as you need to." He added with utmost sincerity.

"BUT," Hiccup started again, making his way into the kitchen. "Some things are going to have to change around here. For example; Cooking. My dad will probably notice if my eating out bills suddenly double, so we'll have to learn to cook at home. There _is_ one problem though."

Merida looked as though she was still catching up, amazed that she had a place to stay.

"Whit?" She asked dazedly.

"I don't know how to cook."

She blinked once. Then she laughed. A good nose scrunched, face flushed, hair shaking laugh.

"Can Ah tell ya a secret?" She asked mirthfully, eyes shining with a light Hiccup hadn't seen.

"What?"

"Me neither."

"Well. No helping it then. We're both just gonna have to learn." Hiccup grinned at her and she smiled back her hair framing her form as her hands rested on her hips. She didn't say anything. Instead she turned slowly surveying the apartment before sitting slowly on the sofa. Toothless jumped up on the table, wrapping his tail around him.

That reminded him..

"Also need to do something about security, and I should probably clean up the place…If anyone asks you're my roommate or something.." Hiccup rattled off, turning back to the kitchen. He needed some paper to make a list. These seemed like as good a place to start as any when you suddenly had a new roommate. Merida however didn't seem to have any input. She just sat quiet and still.

Hiccup panicked slightly. Had he said something wrong?

"…How does that sound?" He asked tentatively. At first Merida didn't reply. But when she finally did turn, Hiccup was astonished to see she had tears glistening in her eyes.

"T-That sounds wonderful…" She breathed, before quickly using her tattered sleeves to wipe scrub her face. Relief seemed to spill from her voice, and her shoulders sagged like a huge weight had been lifted. Hiccup relaxed before grinning. Again. He was doing that a lot for some reason.

But for some reason…He was kind of excited.

It probably had nothing to do with Merida DunBroch….

But it probably had _everything_ to do with Merida DunBroch.

"Awesome!" He nodded, trying not to feel giddy. _Stupidly_ giddy.

"Then we'll begin now!" Heading determinedly to the cabinets, he flung them open to begin the task of trying to cook his first dinner. Or at least he would have….had they not been _completely_ bare.

"…Or tomorrow. We'll begin tomorrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES  
**

 **Man. Guys. This is the reason I took so long to post. This chapter was a STRUGGLE. VERY MUCH STRUGGLE BUS. Theres a little bit of editing, its not perfect though. Like I said. Struggle. Bus. Please lemme know what you think though! There wasn't a lot of much going on in this but I hope you liked it anyway! Maybe…Even a little… Next chapter will be more light and funny hopefully with some world building or something or other. THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-**

 **KEEP BEING AWESOME**


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTES

I really do love all the wonderful reviews you lovelies leave, I'm so happy you're excited about the story! I want to devote these chapters to all of you whose wonderful reviews really encouraged me to carve out some time and get back to this story even though school can be really crazy! Especially but most definitely NOT limited to the most recent reviews by the mystery **Guest** and **Jayla Fire Gal**. All of you though are so sweet and so encouraging! And I love the feedback and general excitement you show. Especially those who have faithfully been reviewing since I first posted. Thanks y'all! I hope you enjoy and keep reading!

 **PS**. Theres some important questions and requests at the bottom so please check that out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite that Hiccup had actually managed to find paper and make a list, the many changes he'd planned and been _oh-so-motivated_ to make, hadn't happened the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

Between his classes and part time at Samuel's Auto Repair during the week, Hiccup just hadn't any time to make any major changes. And if how badly things went at the start was any indicator, there was a _lot_ to do.

So they'd simply made do with munching take out on the couch while playing rounds of 20 questions. Which usually wound up being completely absurd because Merida apparently had quite the imagination. It wasn't bad in a sense, getting to know the stranger in his home a little better, even if Merida was rapidly growing tired of being cooped up. It could have been _better,_ yet such was their routine. At least until they would be able to find the time to go and get everything that needed to be done, done.

Now, however, time wasn't the issue. He had no clue why he was being so stupid, or how things had come to this. But it had, and here he was.

It was a Saturday, and Hiccup was hiding.

"Come on, Hiccup," He muttered to himself, trying to build the courage he would need for the feat he was about to undertake. "You can do this."

Ehh….He wasn't actually too sure about that.

His heart was beating so fast instead of making rhythmic beats, it was one steady hum in his ears. His palms were clammy and he kept rubbing them on his pants on impulse.

Carefully, so as not to be seen, Hiccup leaned his head out and peered around the corner. The guard was gone. But of course that didn't mean the coast was clear. What he was about to do required the utmost stealth, and total calm.

Two things which Hiccup sorely lacked.

Avoiding any sort of encounter was Hiccup's only hope.

He _had_ to make it past without being confronted, otherwise he'd never make it through that door. He stood no chance against what lie in wait for him outside. Hiccup, closed his eyes and steadied his breath.

 _You can do this…_

He didn't give a chance for the uncertainty and doubt to settle and instead plunged himself out of his bathroom and into his bedroom.

Toothless was no where to be found. That was good. For now. Those constantly staring green eyes had been painful to look into. Hiccup still couldn't believe even _Toothless_ had been turned against him. But it showed the prowess of the One he was up against. Without pausing, in fear it might ruin what little courage he had summoned, Hiccup headed out into the kitchen.

She was waiting on the couch.

She didn't look at him, her eyes instead staring at the small TV's flickering images. Seemingly amused by the colors and soft bubbling noises of whatever was playing.

But Hiccup wasn't fooled.

He began to make his way across the Valley of Death.

It started out fine. He had to force himself to walk normally, instead of just making a run for it like every fiber in his being was burning to. Her minion, Toothless (the traitor) lay curled by her side and he raised those piercing eyes to bore them into Hiccup's skin. But he didn't move and she still said nothing. Even as he passed directly in front of the TV.

He was almost to the door.

He could feel the hope rising in his chest. He was going to make it! He was _actually_ going to make it! Against all odd's he was getting away. Unharmed and unassailed! Was she letting him off?! The door was seven feet away. He was so close, he could taste it.

"Where ar ya going?"

Hiccup's heart raced, and for a second he froze.

 _Calm! Calm you idiot!_

"Out." He managed, in a voice he hoped was casual and flippant. He started moving again.

"Out whaur?" Her eyes still hadn't left the screen, and her tone sounded far more off-hand than his did.

"Uhh…School." For a moment he was rather proud of himself for coming up with such a quick response.

He realized his mistake too late.

"It's Saturday."

"Right..uh…" Hiccup tried again, "I meant..uh… School …at Jack's?"

Why had that come off like a question?! Hiccup wanted to smack himself, but he was close now.

Three feet…. Two…

Hiccup started to open the door.

He didn't even see her move.

Barely a sliver of light had been let in, before the door was slammed shut as Merida materialized before him. Hiccup tried not to show how startled he was…. but he may or may not have let out an undignified squeal.

Not that he could be blamed!

Ever since Jack had brought by a boot for her ankle two days ago, Merida had been on her feet and moving around a lot more. And as there was hardly any man who could be in the same apartment with a woman for three days and not notice things, Hiccup noticed things! One thing in particular being that Merida was built like a powerhouse!

Now as she stood with one hand against the door and another resting on her wide hips, she looked _very_ intimidating. And it was a very _strange_ intimidation. Merida wasn't very tall, so even though her hair gave her an extra boost, Hiccup had a good seven inches on her. She didn't have particularly scary features either, too the point where it was stupid really for Hiccup to feel so wary.

And yet…He wasn't about to take any chances.

There was just something about the way she _stood_. Something in the way her arms looked so toned and strong _,_ even though the shirt she'd borrowed from Hiccup hung off her frame. Like she had so much energy and _power_ hidden, waiting for its chance to come out.

Like a caged tiger. A _small_ caged tiger, but 'small' never diminished lethality.

"Ah'm going wi ye." Merida stated. Hiccup had to fight to keep it together.

 _Abort mission! Abort! Conflict has been initiated! Abort! Abort!_

"Y-you can't its- uh a private- and uh probably _really_ boring. I mean REALLY boring. You don't want to go-"

Her eyes locked onto his, and the rest of his lies died on his tongue. There was no hostility in her gaze, in fact she looked rather amused with a quirked eyebrow. But her eyes were sharp. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

Hiccup held her gaze. Or at least he tried to, but hers was far stronger than his. He wanted to kick himself. This wasn't _fair_! It should be illegal for eyes to be that blue. They practically glowed and they burned into him. He couldn't win. Hiccup groaned and just ran his hands over his face. "Merida, we've been over this…"

Now both hands rested on her ample hips. Toothless now also had decided to join the conversation, sitting himself at Merida's feet and penetrating Hiccup with his own firm gaze.

Great. Now it was two against one. It was almost like HE was the bad guy. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair sighing again. "It's too dangerous for you to go out right now. Especially like that."

At Merida's narrowed eyes, Hiccup cringed at his choice of words. She looked over her self once. It had been clear that her own clothes had been tattered and ruined beyond saving so they had to dispose of her black garbs. But since they had yet to do any real shopping, apart from ordering take out, she now stood clad in Hiccup's blue Vikings jersey and some basketball shorts that he'd never used because, as he'd said before, Hiccup wasn't particularly athletic.

But Merida didn't seem to care much what she wore. When Hiccup had bashfully presented them, she'd accepted them gratefully without complaint. In fact, Hiccup might even go as far as to say she'd _liked_ the oversized clothes. She looked nice. She looked comfortable.

But the clothes hadn't been what Hiccup had meant.

Merida looked back at him now. "Especially like _whit_ exactly?"

"Umm.. er.." He waved broadly in her general direction. "Ya know…"

Her stare was more intense now and Hiccup's cheeks suddenly decided now would be a great time to try and find out how hot they'd have to get before his face exploded.

 _ABORT! ABORT NOW OR DIE! YOU MORON!_

Merida was still waiting for an answer so Hiccup tried a different approach.

"I mean Merida, think about it!" Hiccup ventured, "You're not exactly low-key." He was trying to come off sounding reasonable, but he kinda sounded like he was pleading.

Which was really pathetic.

Merida arched an eyebrow. "Ah can do 'low-key'."

"No-That's not-" Hiccup sighed running a hand through his hair "That's not what I meant." Merida was still waiting. This wasn't working.

"I mean you've been missing for a few days now. They probably have people out looking for you. What's the _first_ thing they're going to be going after?"

Merida just looked at Toothless than back at Hiccup.

Dang it. He was going to have to say it. Why did he have a feeling these were gonna be his last words?

"Red heads with scottish accents!" Hiccup finally blurted. "And trust me, we don't have a lot of those in Corona!

"If you go out there now-," Hiccup pointed to the door, his arms starting their trademark flail. "-and people see you, you might as well go prancing around saying 'Oi look at me! Oh dere Ahh've escaped but Ahm right her! Sure hopin' ye dorn't coom after me!"

Merida just stared at him and crossed her arms, though her lips twitched as if trying to stifle her amusement.

"We don't sound like that."

Hiccup subdued. "Sorry."

She snorted at him, her nose scrunching and Hiccup relaxed. Okay. She seemed to be looking rather rational, and he was still looking very much NOT DEAD.

That had overall been easier than he had anticipated. Figuring this was over, Hiccup reached for the door.

It was again pushed closed. "Ah, No. Don't think so."

"Come on!" Hiccup groaned. "What does a guy have to do to get you to stay put?!"

"Ah've stayed!" Merida countered, all amusement gone now and anger was starting to spark in her eyes. "Ah've stayed indoors all week! Wi naething tae do!"

It was true. Since Hiccup had still had his classes to attend, Merida had grudgingly agreed to stay at the apartment with Toothless as her guard. But now it was clear both were suffering badly from cabin fever and since it was Saturday with no classes, Hiccup had no excuse.

"Hiccup," Her voice was soft, but there was pure determination in her eyes. "Ah understand whit yer doin', but Ah didnae escape two years ay captivity tae be held prisoner _here_. Ah'm going. And 'ats final."

Hiccup leaned his head against the door, staring back at Merida.

This woman… She was something else.

Try as he might, he couldn't win.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a final sigh. "Fine."

Merida's whole countenance changed. "Yes!" She exclaimed fist pumping the air once and smiling down at Toothless victoriously.

"BUT," He started again, leaning off the door and she froze at his words. "You have to do something about _that_." He pointed at the mess of vibrant red curls framing her face. Merida pulled at one that had fallen in between her eyes, before blowing it out of her face.

"Whit dae ye suggest?"

"I don't know…" Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I mean you could dye it— Yeah I didn't think you'd like that either." Hiccup added as her face scrunched into an expression of horror. She backed away from him like at any moment he was going to whip out a can of black hair dye and pour it on her.

"Is there anything you could do to make it less….." Hiccup fumbled for words, hands flailing uselessly. When nothing came to mind, he settled for miming a small explosion. _BOOM_

Merida quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Just saying…" He raised his hands defensively.

But Merida just rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. She mused as she reached a hand up to her hair to run over it before it came back to rest on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked across the room as she thought, then suddenly she stood up straighter as though an idea struck her.

Hiccup watched with a little fear as her gaze returned to him. A mischievous grin, that was freakishly similar to the one Jack often wore, gracing her face. "Ah don't really know how tae tame it, BUT…." She headed towards his bedroom, vanishing before reappearing shortly with something in hand. She held it up triumphantly. "Ah may know someone who could dae somethin' wi it."

Hiccup blinked for a moment staring it at. It was part of a leather harness he'd had to make for one of his projects. Merida had probably seen it on the floor at sometime, but Hiccup couldn't quite figure out what the small piece of braided leather had anything to do with-

"No! Absolutely not. I can't- _What_? No! That's not happening."

Five minutes later found Hiccup standing behind a sitting Merida trying to figure out how to braid the chaotic curls on her head.

"What even IS this?!" He asked, dismayed.

"It's hair!"

"THIS is _not_ hair." He glared at the remains after the comb he was fighting against the hair with broke. It was the second and last comb. " _This_ is a giant red tangled mess of fuzz that somehow became attached to your head!"

"Oi!" Merida huffed indignantly. Hiccup abandoned the remaining pieces of the comb and tried his fingers instead. Despite it's appearance the hair didn't really feel that tangled. It was pretty soft and ran nicely through his fingers. Hiccup tried to pull it back again but the pressure it took to restrain all the strands together made his wrists ache.

"I mean look at it! WHY IS IT SO THICK?!"

Merida huffed again. "It's nae MAH fault!"

Hiccup froze, realizing (too late) he'd offended her. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Her hair was a mess but truth be told Hiccup rather liked it like that. He went on to braid the hair in silence, parting the hair into thirds. Even though he typically weaved strips of leather, he assumed it worked pretty much the same. He wouldn't really know of course, this whole hair fussing was more of a girl thing.

"How come you can't do this yourself?" He asked, trying to coax Merida out of her huffy silence, as he began weaving the hair. At first she kept her arms crossed resolutely but after a moment she eventually loosened up and answered him. She still had a slight pout in her voice though.

"Ah don like mah hair up. Tae much tae bother with, so Ah never really dae anything wi it. When Ah had tae put it up, Ah always had someone dae it fur me."

Hiccup snorted. "Who? Did you have servants or something?" It was supposed to be a joke but Merida fell strangely silent. Finally she said softly, "Mah mum."

Hiccup wanted to kick himself. He was. A massive idiot. Like colossal. When was he going to learn to keep his mouth shut? Hiccup really didn't know what to say to that so instead he quickly finished and tied off the braid with a strip of leather. He cleared his throat and gave it a little tug, awkwardly. "Okay. All done."

Merida stood up quickly, running her fingers over the braid absentmindedly. "Thank ye." Hiccup only nodded stiffly, "Yeah uh sure."

Even though her hair was braided and had significantly less volume the red color was still very vibrant and very noticeable.

"We should probably get you something to cover with." Hiccup suggested, gesturing towards her head, desperate to change the topic. Or run away. Whichever came first. "Lemme see if I have something."

Corona was typically a very warm place most of the year round. Sometimes near winter it grew chilly enough for earmuffs and scarves to be a thing of desire but it never got too bad and it rarely snowed.

Hiccup knew he probably didn't have many sweaters but he knew of at least one. In the first few months of college after he'd met her, Rapunzel had been insistent on him buying some sort of Corona merchandise. Not because she had wanted to advertise her family business but because as she had put it, _"Oh come on! You aren't really part of a university until you've boasted school pride!"_

That was a big thing with her, being apart of something, _belonging_. Jack had bought a tumbler. Hiccup had gotten a sweater.

Hiccup riffled through his closet until he found the blue sweater with the white C. It was towards the back and annoyingly hard to get to, but when he finally pulled it out Hiccup struck by something else he hadn't seen for a very long time. It was a cloak. A deep brown color with grey fur on the shoulders and a brass buckle latching it in front.

Hiccup halted.

He had forgotten he had that. It had been one of the only things he'd ever requested from his father. Hiccup had saved it from eventually being thrown out with the rest of his mothers things. Somewhere along the way it must have gotten tossed in when he was packing his college things. Hiccup reached forward and touched the fur on the shoulders, rubbing the cloth between his fingers.

" _It was her hunting cloak_." His father had murmured, eyes unusually bright when he'd handed it over. " _I'd given it to her to- to help keep her hidden. Protect her. She was always wearing the darn thing. Except…_ " His voice had trailed off and he'd shoved the cloak into Hiccup's waiting hands, moving on. He hadn't had to finish. The unspoken sentence had just hung in the hair like a plague. Never to be touched or addressed aloud.

 _"Except when she needed it. Except when she died."_

Hiccup yanked his hand away from the cloak as if the fabric itself was diseased, and hurried back out to the waiting Merida, handing her the sweater.

She pulled it over her head with a little difficulty, since even braided her hair was still thick. When she finally popped through, she pulled the braid over her shoulder and stuck it neatly down the front of the sweater.

Red curls still framed her face, a large one in particular still falling between her eyes. But the rare hair color was much less noticeable now.

Hiccup despite himself felt a small thrum in his chest. There was something about a cute girl in his hoodie that was-COMPLETELY ABSURD. Hiccup cut off that train of thought immediately. It wasn't like she was _his_ girl.

His girl…..

Hiccup _quickly_ turned to leave.

This all was beginning to go to his head.

The moment he opened the door (finally), he was shoved past by a black streak of fur with Merida right on its paws. Toothless stretched languidly before taking one last look back and dashing off, headed one way while Merida went the other. As Hiccup locked the door behind him, Merida tilted her face towards the sun like a flower soaking up the warmth.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder how long it _had_ been since she'd been outside _._ When Merida glanced back and saw that he was ready she surged towards the stairs with a purposeful air and a slight limp. Hiccup started to warn her.

"Merida mind your ankl-"

But even as the words left his mouth she was hopping on the stair railing and sliding down like some child, or better yet, like _Jack_. He could hear her chuckling from here as she began to spiral down six flights.

This was going to be a _very_ interesting day. Hiccup could feel the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

Well he couldn't say he didn't see this coming. He been encountered and lost. Maybe he had never stood a chance from the very beginning.

"Come _on_ then!" Merida yelled up to him probably having just reached the bottom. Hiccup rolled his eyes and began his _normal_ descent of the stairs. When Hiccup finally dropped down the last step, he turned to find her already at his car waiting anxiously at the door. "You realize that you're going to have to be inconspicuous right? That means you _can't_ just run around and slide down stairs wells."

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but the glimmer of anticipation never wavered.

"Aye, Aye." She muttered exasperatedly, tugging at the still locked handle. "Whaur are we goin'?"

"A place." Hiccup responded vaguely and Merida tossed him a glare with no real fire behind it. Hiccup only smirked at her annoyance and unlocked the car. "Get in."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

During the first part of the drive, Merida's nose must have somehow gotten stuck to the window. Because her hands never left the glass as she tried to take in everything, (to Hiccup's slight chagrin at the smudges that were left behind). Eventually he just rolled down the window, and she rested her cheek against the door, deeply breathing in the outdoor air.

Honestly he didn't know what was so interesting out there. It was just streets and trees. But her behavior kind of reminded him of Rapunzel's after she'd been-

Hiccup immediately pushed the thought from his mind. Instead he reminded himself that that was Taboo. Bad Hiccup. Why it was, even just in his head, he wasn't sure, but it had just been an unspoken rule. The first time it'd been brought up, Rapunzel's face had gotten so melancholy it had been eerie.

 _Heartbreaking_ even.

Rapunzel's face was _made_ for bright smiles and dimples. So after that, even though it was now a few years ago, they never brought it up. They didn't talk about it, so they didn't _think_ about it. It was the Rule of Rapunzel.

Hiccup had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even seen Merida finally turn away from the window. He only realized she had spoken by the way she just watched him expectantly. Hiccup only blinked in reply.

"Sorry what?"

Merida snorted at him. "Ah said, whaur are ya from?"

Hiccup briefly flickered his eyes over at her before looking back at the road. "What do you mean where am I from?"

"Ya knoo, Th' place wi th' 'big cat' problem." She made air quotation marks as she said 'big cat'. Hiccup was pretty sure she still believed that Toothless was very definitively NOT a cat.

"Oh! You mean Berk?" Hiccup asked, skeptically.

"If thas whit its called." Merida only shrugged, curling up in her seat and twisting more towards him. Hiccup recognized this. He remembered when she asked about his prosthetic, they way she'd settled on the couch for a story.

"Teel me abit it."

Hiccup snorted. This would be a let down for her. Hiccup didn't know why she was so interested, maybe she just wanted to past the time, but out of anyone she could have run into, Merida had the misfortune of meeting probably the most _boring_ person in all of Corona.

Hiccup took one hand off the wheel to rub his neck. "There's really not much to tell… Berk's pretty small. You probably haven't even heard of it."

Her gaze didn't waver, and she kept waiting. Hiccup sighed. She wasn't letting him off so easily. He went on, "It's really probably one of the worst places on earth. Completely unfit for human habitation. Seriously. NEVER live there." Despite his words Hiccup couldn't help a smile as nostalgia and even affection for the place spilled into his words. "I like to call it twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."

"Mmm." Merida mused. "Soonds cozy."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" Hiccup exclaimed with faux enthusiasm. "You can't forget those big cats that live in the mountains. They come down and make off with our cattle in the night. Sometimes they even attack humans. Though to be fair that's usually because we like to fight them first."

Hiccup didn't even have to look. He could hear the red quirked eyebrow in the way Merida asked skeptically, "Ye _like_ to fight _big cats_?"

"What can I say? When you get that viking _urge_ you just gotta go and rip somethings head off. Blood. Guts. Yeah. Love it."

Merida smirked at his sarcasm, before squinting her eyes and tilting her head one way than another as if examining him. Finally she shook her head. "Yeah, noo. Ah daen't see it. Ye? A viking?"

"Yeah? Well what can I say? I'm a man of many talents." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Merida wasn't buying it.

Hiccup chuckled before sobering. "Honestly, I was never huge on the whole viking-ancestors-lets-go-crack-open-rocks-with-our-heads thing. Much to the disappoint of my father."

Oops. He hadn't meant to say that last part. It had just sort of come out. She was doing it again. The subtle-tell-me-all-your-secrets thing she did with her eyes that Hiccup couldn't resist. The gaze of truth.

Hiccup tightened his fingers on the steering wheel. He should shut up now. She didn't need to know all this.

Buuuutttt….She was a really good listener. Despite his boring monologue, her eyes were still glimmering. And if Hiccup was honest he had always kinda liked talking. But no one ever really listened to him before.

She didn't even ask, but he went on anyway.

"My dad was one of—no _was_ the most powerful person in Berk when we lived there. I guess you could have called him the chief of our village. When it comes to me, I don't think- If he had his pick-"

Dang. What was this? Suddenly his words were getting a little heavy. They were getting stuck on his tongue and each breath he took was like inhaling a thick fog. He couldn't get it out.

Merida didn't say anything.

Hiccup tried again. "I think what he had in mind for the ideal chief's son was different from what he got."

There. He'd said it. It was the truth, and he'd never spoken it to other people before, people he knew. But with Merida it had felt like there was no risk in it. She had no connection. What did she care? But it was the truth. And it had felt good to say. Now though, he was going to do them both a favor and. Shut. Up.

They fell into a silence and Hiccup assumed that was that. They were passing through the city now and crowds bustled on the sidewalk. Corona University was big, but the shopping district was bigger. Kiosks encroached upon the sidewalks and some streets were even blocked off to devote space specifically to them. He had expected Merida to press her face to the window again. He had expected her to forget him and watch the amount of _life_ in Corona like she was seeing people for the first time.

But it surprised him when instead of leaning forward, Merida leaned back into her seat, like she didn't want to be seen. Which, when he thought about it, she probably didn't. It surprised him even more when she spoke again.

"My mum and Ah didnae get along either."

Hiccup blinked. He didn't know what to say to that. He chanced a glance to look over at her. She just quietly, watching the people carry on with their lives, mostly hidden from view by the car door frame. Even though she was looking out, it wasn't with the same enthrallment like before. Now she was looking at them but it wasn't like she _saw_ them. Like she was distanced from the world. From herself.

"Ah wasnae whit she wanted me tae be. Fur a moment… Ah thought…We sorta ay saw eye tae eye but now… She'd want me tae be something- _dae_ something that Ah jist…. can't." Her fingers clenched around her arms, and Hiccup turned the AC off. He was quite certain her curled figure had nothing to do with temperature, but he didn't know what else to do. That seemed to be a thing with him. Merida sighed and turned towards him. The melancholy sound that had filled her voice vanished and she smiled at him softly. "Guess that makes two ay us."

Hiccup wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be comforting. It hadn't been _reassuring_. But the fact that she'd told him something like that….For some reason made a small knot in his chest feel like it was inflating. They had something in common. It was a small miserable thing they had in common but it was something. Maybe…somewhere along the way…they'd find more.

Something strange in his chest seemed to move, with a CLUNK. Like a gear falling into place.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He mumbled, then a thought flashed across his mind. "You know what this means right?"

Merida looked at him wide eyed and caught off guard by his sudden question. "No….?"

"We have to make a club."

Merida snorted outright, her laughter bursting out like a joy filled burp.

"I'm serious. It's brilliant. We could call it the Disappointing Children Club. DC for short. It'll be a hit."

Merida turned towards him more, till she was practically kneeling on the seat, outside world completely forgotten. "No. Not happenin'. Ah am NAE joining a club wi ye. Especially nae one wi _that_ name."

"Oh come on! Why not?!"

"Ar ye kidding? It's ridiculous!" Merida exclaimed as she chuckled incredulously. "Ah'm _nae_ goin' in yer nerdy little club!"

"Hey! Who says I'm a nerd?! May I remind you who's football jersey your wearing?"

Merida only rolled her eyes. "Did ye even play?!"

"Yes!"

He hadn't actually. He saw absolutely nothing remotely entertaining about smashing heads with other boys who were, at that time, twice the size he was. So when his dad had signed him up for the team, for the most part he remained sidelined. But she didn't need to know that.

"Hiccup." Merida's tone was of patient tutelage. Like she was explaining to a child he'd already been caught stealing those cookies. "Ah've been shut up in yer house fur three days. Ah've seen yer movies."

"Okay first of all, there's nothing wrong with being a nerd. NOT saying I am, just putting that out there.-" Merida rolled her eyes. "-And secondly, _Werid Science_ is a _great_ movie."

He only received a scoff as an answer before she turned back to the window. The city was slowly thinning and people were growing far and fewer between as Hiccup drove on through. Merida sat up with a confused expression, as though something just struck her.

"Ar we really going tae Jack's?" She asked warily, turning away from the people they were abandoning to face him again.

"No." Hiccup answered. But Merida had already known that.

"Then Ah daen't understand, Ah thought we waur goin' shoppin' oor somethin'?"

Hiccup felt a smirk grow on his face without him even meaning to. "We are."

Merida frowned at his vague answers. She looked for a moment like she was going to drop it, then Hiccup suddenly turned onto a gravel road carrying them into a forest.

"Hiccup. _Whaur_ ar we going?"

At her frustration Hiccup only felt his grin grow even wider. "A place."

Truth be told, Hiccup found himself getting quite excited. He always did whenever he came here. Not many people in Corona knew the place they were going even existed. It was like a big secret, and he was in on it. And Merida was about to be in on it too.

The car jostled slightly as the wheels maneuvered over the gravel. Apart from a rusty pickup truck that had limped past them there was no other signs of people. Merida sat up even straighter, still trying to figure out where they were going, as they went deeper into the forest. The road dropped and as they went down a small hill, darkened slightly as they drove into a sort of naturally formed stone tunnel. Moss enveloped the sides of the stones and a tree laid over top.

Hiccup drove on the through the tunnel and when the light finally brightened as they broke through the final end of the tunnel, Merida's jaw dropped.

It was like a whole mini city except it was hidden away inside a giant, round, stone hollow. Compared to Corona it was tiny, but it wasn't just a post office stop either. Small buildings packed side by side filled the hollow with their striped awnings and patchy brick walls. They ran around the stone walls forming a circular town. Hiccup drove down the street at almost a crawl. People walked down the sidewalks and jay walked across the street whenever they felt like it, but there was less bustle than in Corona, and more space to _breathe_.

"How did ye find thes?" Merida asked, her eyes glowing as she pressed herself against the window again.

"Well…." Hiccup started. It _had_ been a weird discovery. "I like to explore. When I was younger I used to map out places no one else bothered to go to or see." Hiccup located the particular food store he had been looking for and swerved the car up against the curb.

"To be honest, after coming from Berk to a place like Corona…Well suffice it to say I was overwhelmed. There were more people in one restaurant than there were in my whole village!"

Hiccup turned the car engine off, feeling the purr die beneath him. He turned to Merida. "So I'd drive away sometimes just for the heck of it. With no clue where I was going. Then one day I found a road and that road led me here."

Merida looked at him once before turning back to look out into the town. "An whit exactly is 'here'?"

"Welcome," Hiccup swept his hand in a grand gesture at the town around them, "to Drenchwood Forest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cheers for more world building!

Well…I think we all officially know I am awful at keeping my word on upload dates…My bad. ^_^; But on the other hand heres 3 more chapters! I don't know why I do that but oh well…. **QUESTION TO READERS;** Tell me do you guys like it with a longer time between but more chapters or regular (if possible) updates but less chapters? Lemme know! And I'll see what I can do….. but I won't make any promises this time ^_^ . So this story has officially become the longest thing I've ever written and, seeing as how I still have many things in mind that are yet to come *rubs hand and chuckles manically* , will continue to be so. However I got to say, Camp NaNo really showed me I still have a lot to learn on writing, especially on long stories. I think that's part of the reason this took so long to upload is because though it WAS finished in july I had to edit ALOT. So many scenes I wrote had to be cut or rewritten or moved to a later point in time and it's still a pretty lengthy segment! Maybe too lengthy. Not sure, as I'm still learning how to write properly I'm not entirely sure some of the edits I made were good choices (though I certainly hope so). So… **IMPORTANT IF NOTHING ELSE PLEASE READ THIS!**

I would like to ask you lovely readers to please help me learn to be a better editor and writer and please review and tell me which scene(s) you liked the best! Or which scenes you felt could have been left out (Nicely though, I did work pretty hard on them all ^_^). This would help me figure out which scenes were good and which ones should maybe be cut.

As always…THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-

O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O


	9. Chapter 9

The plan was simple. Pick up some things to begin a healthy co-habitation, pay a quick visit to his gear gurus Phlegma and Hoark, then leave without many knowing the wiser.

Hiccup should have known that wouldn't happen. His plans _never_ work.

Still rather naive and hopeful, Hiccup got out of the car, and Merida hastily followed him out. There weren't many other cars in town, since most people simply walked around, so Hiccup locked his car and left it without fear of it being towed.

Apparently, his previous description of the place didn't seem to be satisfactory because as they climbed the steps up to Gothi's General Store Merida asked him, "Soo why es thaur a town in tha middle of a forest?"

"To be honest…" Hiccup started, reaching for the door handle. "I'm not entirely sure. While Corona is the typically the _main_ spot, theres actually a lot of other villages in this area. A lot of people live here in the woods or at least around it so my guess is that its just more convenient." The bell overhead jingled as Hiccup opened the door and allowed Merida to walk through before him.

Inside a cool breeze instantly blasted his face and Hiccup was met with the scent of produce and pine. The store widened as the chipped white tiles ran towards the aisles where only a handful of customers shopped leisurely.

"Soo?" Merida's voice brought him back to her and she was looking at him like she was waiting for him to do something.

"So what?"

"Whit ar we 'ere for?"

"Oh!" Hiccup snapped his fingers. "Cooking." Now it was his turn to look at Merida expectantly. She looked behind her as if checking for someone else.

"Whit ar ye lookin' a me fur?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. A habit he was starting to think was going to give him early hair loss. "Well I don't exactly know where to start. I made a list of food supplies we should get but I know nothing about actual-" Hiccup's hands flailed as he looked like he was trying to assemble blocks. "Cooking or instructions."

Unfortunately, Merida clearly was also out of her depth. She folded her arms, brows furrowing and lips pursed, turning to look at the twelve or so aisles of produce and supplies as if they might give her some inspiration.

"Cooking…" She mused

"Cooking." Hiccup affirmed. Who knows? Maybe saying it twice would magically make the answer appear.

"Instructions…"

"Instructions."

"Cookbook?" Merida looked at him questioningly.

Hiccup felt his eyebrows raise of their own accord. Now there was an idea. He'd never really bothered with Cookbooks before. (granted he'd never really bothered with _cooking_ before) but he had of course seen them, but now that he needed one, he wasn't sure where to find one. Hiccup didn't remember ever seeing one in this particular general store before but then again he hadn't really been looking either.

Merida seemed to be a step ahead of him. She brushed past him and headed straight for the only checkout booth in the store. A small woman, who looked like she needed to stand on a stool just to look over the counter, was watching them with a strange almost pondering expression. She had large bulging eyes and one was actually bigger than the other.

They stared at Merida almost unblinking, as she approached the counter. Recognition sparked in Hiccup's mind and he reached out to pause Merida, but it was too late.

"Excuse me, dae ye know whaur Ah can fin' a cook book?" Merida hailed, resting her hands on the counter. The old woman only blinked, continuing to scrutinize the strange woman who had just strolled over wearing a hoodie in 70 degree weather.

"Ye know, a cook book?" Merida tried again. "Wi instructions on…..cooking." Merida looked like she was drawing a book shape in the air, voice raising slightly as if she thought the woman might be deaf. Hiccup could feel his face burn ever so slightly as the old woman glared at Merida than at him as he walked to the counter.

"Merida thats-"

"Cooking! Ye know with a pan?" Merida's theatrics now included miming flipping a pancake. "Whaur-Oi! HEY! Ah'm talking tae ye!" She hollered as the old woman hopped off her stool and began rummaging through receipts and returned products as if looking for something. Hiccup reached out for Merida's arm again, but she wasn't really taking being ignored very well.

" _Whaur ar ye goin_?! Ye see me talking tae ye?!"

Nope. This wasn't conspicuous. At all.

"Tha NERVE!"

Merida's voice had risen slightly, and Hiccup found himself thankful that he hadn't taken her to the market in Corona, to make a scene in front of all _those_ people. Finally he managed to grab her arm and she looked at him with incredulous indignation.

"Can ye _believe_ that?! Ah jist asked her-"

"Merida," Hiccup attempted. "That's Gothi."

"She's rude at's what she is!" Merida retorted looking very ruffled. "Wadnae even say anythin-'"

"She's mute."

It was like watching a huge gust wheeze out a giant balloon. The heat that had built up around her evaporated and Merida's eyes grew to the size of the moon in a matter of seconds. She jumped when Gothi returned, slamming down a notebook on the counter, glowering at her.

Gothi whipped out a pen, even though she looked like she clearly wanted to whack Merida with it instead. She scribbled out a note on a sheet of her book—so aggressively Hiccup was slightly surprised the paper didn't tear—then she thrust it at Merida.

Hiccup tried to not smile as Merida gulped, and, looking very much chastised,

submissively reached for the note.

"Sorry." She apologized, to which Gothi responded with only a huff, then deciding she _did_ want to whack Merida after all, the elder rapped Merida's hand that was still within reach with her pen before climbing down from her stool and storming away. Hiccup was sure if she could speak she'd be grumbling a few choice words as she went.

Merida looked from her hand to Hiccup with a gaze of pure shock. Hiccup couldn't help but stifle a grin at her expression. "That's Gothi. I don't know her that well but I've heard things about her from people in the area. She's one of the oldest in the village."

He wouldn't say it, because he had no proof, but Hiccup was also pretty sure the whole village was pretty much built around her. Partially because this market being as essential as it was as the main source of supplies, but also Gothi herself being as essential as she was. People came to her for more reasons than just her market.

Hiccup had heard she had given many people wise counsel, but seeing as for the most part he lived off ramen and microwave dinners, he'd never had real incentive to come into her market very often. She'd just been the revered elder he'd heard so much about. Until today. On which he'd found all the things he'd heard were very true. Including her obsession with whacking people.

Hiccup tried not to but he could feel his grin grow slightly just at the thought of it. He really shouldn't laugh. After all he was sure it was embarrassing.…and he didn't really know Merida that well….Then again, in the car.. there had been that weird click.. And this brave firespitting, take-over-the-world woman, _had_ just been whacked.

With a pen.

By an old woman.

Finally, Hiccup couldn't help the chuckle that passed thorough his lips. But when he noticed the look Merida was giving him he tried to pass it off as a cough. "I mean- Er- um excuse me. Erm."

Merida rolled her eyes, and though she did look slightly flushed, probably with both annoyance at him and embarrassment at herself, a small smirk was playing at the edge of her own lips.

"So what does it say?" Hiccup asked pointing at the note. Merida flipped her wrist handing him the torn sheet of paper between two fingers. Hiccup took the sheet and his eyes flickered over the scrawled writing. He looked up quickly at Merida than back down at the note.

He couldn't read it.

It could probably be best described as chicken scratch, but in all honestly that would be offensive to the chickens who at least were intelligent enough to have possessed some grasp of what words _should_ look like. Hiccup managed to barely make out the word 'Attila' which was capitalized like a name. But the rest of the note was pretty much illegible.

He looked up at Merida again, who's smirk had grown a little more, and she shrugged clearly having no more a clue at the decrypted message than he did.

"Ah think Ah'm going tae let _ye_ lead now." She smiled, slipping her hands into the front pockets of his hoodie. Hiccup could feel the eye roll coming before he could stop it.

"Gee, that sounds like it just _might_ be a good idea."

Merida snorted, her own eyes rolling with faux annoyance but flickering amusement. Then they locked on his after making their journey across the ceiling.

Hiccup felt it again. Somewhere deep in his chest. Like something big-something _right_ , was sliding into place with a heavy _CLUNK_.

He coughed again, shaking off his _obvious_ disillusionment.

He did still have that list of food supplies they could use, in the case that they couldn't find a better place to start. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Merida. She opened the paper and began to read the contents, but as she read she seemed to grow more and more baffled.

"Ah'm sorry, but…. Whit Ah'm Ah lookin' at' ?"

Hiccup frowned slightly, taking the sheet back and examining it quickly. It should have been pretty obvious…He'd thought his research was pretty well done.

"I…Well, its a list of ingredients. Figured they'd be a good place to start. I organized them into the basic food groups, and everything."

Merida looked at the list again then back up at him like he'd lost it. "Ye've listed information down tae the percentage ay sodium intake."

"Isn't that important?" He stared back at her blankly, "I figured it'd be a good idea to look into certain products nutritional facts." He showed her the page again, pointing out different things to help her understand.

"See, here I read somewhere that muscle foods have a high level of the amino acid methionine which can be bad for you in excess. I also read somewhere else that to counter that you could have high protein foods that manufacture glycine which can get rid of the excess methionine. That's why there's a perfectly measure amount of nuts, cheese and meats and their nutritional facts listed as well as soups and dairy products."

When nothing but silence followed, Hiccup looked up from the list to find Merida staring blankly at him. "Or…ya know.. so I've heard." He mumbled, his hand raising to his head of its own accord.

Merida only raised an eyebrow, staring back at him from out of the blue hood. She looked at him like she saw something on his face that he couldn't feel.

"Ye had fun making thes didnae ye?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice. He wanted to say something witty, or sarcastic. But his brain seemed to glitch and an impulsive deflection tumbled out first.

"What makes you say that?"

She looked away from him and shrugged a shoulder, "Jist a hunch."

 _She's making fun of me._ Hiccup decided. _She's definitely making fun of me._

Merida just faked a cough that sounded suspiciously like, "nerd."

It made them even at least.

Hiccup grabbed an arm basket from the pile by the door and started down an aisle. They could probably just figure something out as they went. However when he set off, Merida turned another way.

Hiccup quickly backed up and peered down the row to see her strolling down to the other end of the store.

" _Merida._ " He hissed. She turned around to look at him, eyes wide in what looked like surprise at being stopped. "Aye?"

"Where are you going?!"

She blinked, before raising the sheet of paper and pointing at an item on the list. "Tae get bread." She said, like it should have been obvious. Hiccup pointed down his lane, "I was going to get the produce first."

Merida just stood there, like she was waiting for his point.

"We should stick together."

Hiccup didn't have to be able to read minds to know what Merida was thinking as her gaze swept the almost vacant market of this tiny town. Her weight shifted on to one leg as she crossed her arms, one eyebrow raising fractionally.

There was the first sign of opposition. And Hiccup lost. Again.

"Fine! Ok! Just- I don't know. Do it quickly." Hiccup huffed, then continued on briskly down his aisle, running a hand through his hair.

 _What am I doing?_

Hiccup wasn't almost surprised he hadn't asked himself that far earlier into the week.

Thor, he was clueless.

He had kinda of assumed that in taking Merida in he was to try and protect her until she found someway of getting to this- Fire Falls or whatever she called it.

 _That_ had worked out!

Hiccup was flying blind, he felt like he was doing this wrong and Merida wasn't helping. And seeing as how this was such a precarious situation that failure would result in possible DEATH, maybe it was just him but it kinda felt like something he needed to get _right_.

He reached the produce section and rummaged through the veggies attempting to find the ones that looked the least squashed and trying not to fume. He didn't do food. He did machines. But for some reason the universe took pleasure in hurling him outside his comfort zone.

Merida suddenly appeared beside him, hastily dropping her item in the basket. She took a quick glance at the paper in her hand, then, giving it to Hiccup, disappeared.

Yep. _Far_ outside his comfort zone.

One moment he's living life as a normal, sleep deprived, barely managing college student, the next harboring a fugitive and grocery shopping. Both equally foreign concepts.

Hiccup tossed a particularly good looking cabbage in the basket before continuing on his search.

He _had_ investigated food facts AND rather enjoyed it. Probably because he _was_ a nerd. But so what? Merida didn't have to know any of that. He selected some fresh looking carrots, and some broccoli stalks and placed them in the basket.

Merida would breeze in and out at odd intervals, arms laden with varying food items. Before she'd spin off and disappear, hardly trying to be discreet in anyway whatsoever. Hiccup felt a rather irrational anger grow with each come and go of that blue hood.

 _What_ was she doing? What was she _thinking_?

 _She's_ not _thinking._

Hiccup wanted to grumble. Maybe it wasn't entirely _his_ fault he felt like he was failing at whatever this was. It might help if certain people didn't insist on going outside, or making scenes in market stores.

Seriously though. How was he supposed to know how to do this when certain people just flashed those pesky-annoying-rather pretty-stupid eyes and went around doing whatever they wanted! She was making this difficult, as if he wasn't doing this for her in the first place! Hiccup paused, an onion stopping halfway into the basket.

That wasn't entirely true. Or fair.

She had just escaped a two year imprisonment and horrors he probably couldn't even imagine. He wouldn't have particularly been pleased to then end up locked up in some strangers apartment. He'd want to get out again. To do all the things he'd missed in those two years. Could he be mad at her, for wanting to do at least a _few_ of the things she had missed in her imprisonment?

Merida returned again, this time with baking soda and spices, some of which he wasn't entirely sure were on the list. He watched her lower them in the basket and he obligingly handed over the list so she could have another look.

It was strange, this. No doubt. Maybe there _was_ no right or wrong way to do it. So how was he supposed know anything about what to do now? Now that he was going through an entirely new experience. Now that for the unforeseeable future, he was living with a woman.

The thought made him freeze as he was lowering a can of beans from the shelf.

He, Hiccup Haddock, was going to be living with a woman.

Hiccup turned his gaze back to Merida. She was scrunching her nose, slightly annoyed at something she was reading on the list. Whether she was merely navigating through his nutritional code or scowling at a particular food she disliked he wasn't sure.

Either was likely with her.

She must have sensed his gaze, because she suddenly looked up at him.

"Whit?" She asked, eyes narrowing almost suspiciously.

Hiccup flushed and snapped his eyes back to the red and brown label on the can. "Nothing."

Merida watched him a moment longer, before handing him back the list and making her way off to some other section of the store. Hiccup watched her go.

Living with a woman.

Thor help him.

Eventually Hiccup looked back at his list, then blinked and looked in the basket. Merida had completely ignored _all_ his health research. Hiccup grumbled again. Thor help him indeed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

They managed to make it rather nicely through the rest of the shopping trip without too many _other_ disturbances. Hiccup had just finished his list, sliding the last bag of rice into his baskets, when he heard it.

Well they'd _almost_ made it.

A strange thumping noise had begun to sound from a few aisles over. At first he'd ignored it, assuming it was probably just a coworker working or whatnot, but a strange impulse made him finally go investigate, just to _check_. The lack of a blue hood recently should have told him it would be her.

Merida stood more than halfway down the aisle, leaping desperately for a box of muffin mix that was conveniently placed on the highest shelf.

"These doteys just had tae place it on th' top shelf didne they?!" She muttered, cheeks slightly flushed, before she jumped again.

Hiccup somehow summoned the strength not to groan or bury his face in his hands. Okay. Imprisonment consideration aside, was it _so_ hard to just keep a low profile for a few hours?

Merida landed again and must have her jarred ankle because she cursed, miffed.

Apparently yes.

Hiccup decided it would be a good idea to intervene before anyone else came to investigate the noise. Hurrying forward he approached her, with all the haste and grace a man holding three shopping baskets could manage.

"Need some help?" He asked, finally stopping beside her and setting down his load. Merida startled mid jump, clearly not having noticed him approach and looking as if she had been caught doing something immature.

Which was exactly what she was doing.

"No." Merida sniffed, smoothing her hood and looking at him with something akin to attempted innocence.

Hiccup glanced between her and the box of muffin mix that had only been moved just the slightest bit off the shelf despite her endeavors. "You sure?"

She frowned, following his gaze to the box. "Why?"

"I'm just saying I can get it for you." Hiccup shrugged, trying to sound placating.

"I can _dae_ it." Merida huffed, eyes narrowing and looking slightly put out. Hiccup hastily took a step back, very quickly realizing he was entering dangerous territory. Right. So first step on learning to live with Merida; Not Riling Her Up.

"I didn't say you couldn't! I was just saying since you're injured and all, it might just be easier for me to-"

"Oh, is 'at a fact?!" Merida's head tilted back just a little, as if she was assessing him.

"No!"

Well. That hadn't worked. Apparently Merida riled very easily.

Merida began reaching down and pulling out boxes of flour and baking soda that had been placed on the lower shelves and stacking them.

"Merida," Hiccup tried to keep the alarm out of his voice. "W-what are you doing?"

She ignored him, pointing to a rather larger box advertising an _expensive_ 'revolutionary' batter mixer. "Can ye hand me that?"

Hiccup had apparently started something. " _That's_ not a good idea…." He barely managed to contain the panic (or the squeak) in his voice.

Merida just sighed exasperatedly. "Relax! Jist hand me th' box an Ah'll get it!" Her stack of boxes and random upside down bowls was quickly growing into a massive, swaying, leaning Tower of Pieces. Hiccup gulped and prayed no one else had been attracted to their conversation. Which was unlikely. Hiccup could feel his anxiety rising.

"Merida, You really shouldn't…"

When it seemed to reach her standards, Merida took a step back before nodding determinedly. Testing her foot on the lowest box hesitantly, before beginning her ascent of Mount. Precarious.

"It's fine! I can do it." Her voice was supposed to be reassuring. It wasn't. The pile wobbled dangerously.

"It'll be more difficult, just let me-"

"Why? Because I'm a ' _lady_ '? Honestly Hiccup just relax-"

"No it's just-"

"Because I'm injured?"

"No! Because you're short!" When her form froze, Hiccup knew he had messed up. "-ER, I meant shortER." Hiccup stammered, watching terrified as Merida slowly turned on her perch to look at him.

"Not-not that you're short in—not on an average scale just it'll be more helpful for _me_ to do it.. since I'm taller… than….you.." Slowly his words died on his tongue.

Which was probably for the best, seeing as Merida's icy gaze could have frozen hell over and Hiccup was really only making things worse. Final step on learning to live with Merida; Just Don't Speak. Ever.

"Why ye-!" Her growl started somewhere deep in her chest. However, whatever she had been about to call him died on her tongue when a small clink announced the presence of their audience. One woman had dropped a pack of measuring spoons to cover her gasping mouth, and an elderly gentlemen blinked owlishly at them from the cash register.

More worrying were the three men in the back of the store eyeing them skeptically. They did not look like your friendly neighborhood farmer. The two who were farthest back looked like they had just paused from whatever conversation they had been hissing back and forth and glowered at them.

Merida awkwardly scrambled off the mound, and cleared her throat. "Ye can get it."

Eventually the elder gentlemen returned to his purchases, and the woman hastily snatched up her spoons and scampered out of the aisle. The larger more hulking figures, however, made no move to leave.

The larger of the two in the back had a huge scar that swiped across his chin, and a nose that started right between his eyebrows. With his huge frame and dark leather attire it was all to easy to imagine where exactly he may have acquired such a scar and what dreadful thing he might have been doing.

The shorter one looked no better. In fact, for the most part he looked rather similar. Enough so that the two were probably related. The main difference was no scar marred his face. Instead he had a black eye patch that wrapped around his head. Both of them wore identical scowls.

Despite _their_ looks, however, it was the one in the middle who most concerned Hiccup, for he was the one who approached them now.

Good news was; he wasn't scowling. Bad news was; that was probably because Hiccup couldn't even see his face.

A strange sort of mask covered his face, looking like a cross between a face shield and a viking helmet. Horns pointed out the top and the only holes in the mask was one long slit for his eyes, and a few vertical ones for ventilation.

Alone the helmet wouldn't have been too bad.

Hiccup's family did have viking ancestry after all. But it was the blood that covered the mans clothes and hands, that made him extend an arm warily in front of Merida.

He had expected a huff of indignation, but suddenly Merida had gone strangely quiet.

The man approached and Hiccup drew himself up to his full height as he came to a stop a few feet in front of them. The man's head swiveled towards Merida.

"You're the loud one." A raspy underused voice sounded, echoing slightly out of the tin. It wasn't so much a question as a statement, which had probably been affirmed by Merida's previous interrupted outburst.

"I'm Attila."

He said the name like it was supposed to mean something, but Hiccup was drawing blanks. It might have had something to do with the fact that there was a small chunk of flesh on the mans chest that was still leaking blood, distracting him from the meaning behind whatever he'd just said. In the background the other two rough looking men slunk away, their hissed whispers starting again.

Merida though, seemed to make the connection.

"Oh!" Hastily, she rummaged in her hoodie pocket before withdrawing Gothi's scrawled note with the only legible word 'Attila'. "She meant ye then?"

Attila's horned head bent slowly down then back up in what Hiccup assumed was a nod. It was a very intimidating nod. More like a bull that was getting ready to charge.

"Er…Right…" Hiccup said still eyeing him warily. "So.. how can we help you?"

For a while Attila just stared at him. Time seemed to drag by and he didn't say anything for so long, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if he had shut down under his helmet. Merida hesitantly waved a hand in front of his face.

"She sent for me." He said suddenly, startling both Hiccup and Merida.

 _Computer reboot complete._

Hiccup could only assume that by 'she' he meant Gothi. Attila continued.

"I butcher and keep inventory. She told me to check because a loud one was asking for cookbook." He lifted one massive, stained hand and handed to them what looked like your everyday cookbook with a red checkered cover and a picture of a little pastry, but the words on the front read _French_ _Home Cooking_.

Hiccup exchanged looks briefly with Merida, who looked just as disconcerted as he felt. Attila, noticing their hesitations volunteered with a self satisfied hum, "I like cooking pastries." As if that would solve everything.

Merida awkwardly accepted the book, trying to wipe off the splatters of blood remaining from where Attila's large hand had gripped it. Almost as if she couldn't help herself she suddenly blurted, "Ye wadnae happen tae have a Scottish Cook Book wad ye?"

Attila went quiet for a moment and Hiccup thought that he had shut down again but he slowly shook his head. "We have a CupCake Cook Book." He paused then added again with a please hum, "I like making pastries."

"Didnae think so." Merida whispered quietly, her face seemed to fall for a second but she caught herself and added quickly. "Thenks anywye!"

Attila only hummed again, as though he was thinking distractedly of pastries before he turned and shuffled away.

Hiccup only stared after him for a moment. And here he thought his life couldn't get any weirder. "Well, I hope you like French food." He quirked, snorting.

Merida didn't answer at first, so Hiccup turned to her. With her head bent slightly, he couldn't see her face around the hoodie, and she had gone quiet. Right as Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, Merida must have noticed his gaze because suddenly she looked up at him, face clear of any trace of melancholy.

"Weel," She smirked, holding up the book. "Bon appetite!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

It took a few minutes to dissolve Merida's mountain and return its components to their proper places. Then it took a few trips to lug all their groceries to the front counter, where Gothi checked them out looking significantly less vexed than when she'd stormed off; though she did eye the many baskets of food with slight skepticism, and tossed Merida a few glares. Merida wisely kept her hands resolutely in the hoodie's front pockets, just in case.

Afterward's they loaded up Hiccup's car and Merida capered back to Hiccup on the sidewalk, her previous energy seeming to have been returned. "Whit's next?"

She was right in assuming there was another stop. The market hadn't been Hiccup's main reason for coming to this town in Drenchwood Forest. Neither had the fact that there would be less attention drawn to Merida in the smaller population. His main reason, was the reason he took so much pleasure in the town at all.

Hiccup pointed down the road a ways, "This way."

He stepped down into the street, leading the way across the- for the most part- carless road. Merida feel in step beside him, limping slightly. She was of course doing her upmost to hide it, and a pretty good job to, but every few steps, she winced just slightly.

Hiccup wanted to say something, but he felt the words get stuck in his throat and he swallowed them back instead. He had a feeling she would not take kindly to him pointing this out. This was her day out after all. And she'd probably known what she was in for when she had slid down the railings at the apartment.

Hiccup hadn't. Not in the slightest, but he was finding that that wasn't a bad thing. Quite on the contrary, he was rather enjoying it.

 _What's next indeed…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hey guys! Hope Y'all are having a fantastic day or night wherever you are! This is all continuing from the Camp NaNo project with a variety of changes and (hopefully) improvements having been made. I would love love LOVE it if you all would help me out and lemme know which scenes you really liked so I can write more like those and which scenes you felt weren't vital, or less interesting so I can write less of those. I should probably say that I'm not planning on making major changes to these chapters based on the feedback unless really necessary, because I want to consider this a learning experience so I can look back and see how my writing has improved through the story. But that feedback would _be_ the learning experience so I can understand what went wrong and hopefully not make the same mistake later on. Y'all are fabulous! THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-

O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O


	10. Chapter 10

By all manner of speaking it was an ugly building.

The roof looked like it had been placed crookedly and the sides of it looked disproportionate and warped, bending inwards. The wooden planks spelling the name 'The Nuts & Bolts Shack' attempted to adorn the front, but the planks with '&' and 'Bolts' had pretty much fallen off, leaving only 'The Nuts Shack'.

Merida quirked an eyebrow at him, questioningly.

"Trust me," Hiccup said, rubbing his neck with a sigh. "This is an improvement. It used to be 'The Screw Shack'."

Merida snorted, laughing softly. "They shouldn't hae changed it."

Hiccup just felt his face burn slightly, staring at her in slight shock. When Merida realized what she said out loud, and how it was not exactly considered 'ladylike', she hastily stammered to add. "A-Ah mean uh fur shame! Hoo dare they name it 'at rude thing an…an" Her voice trailed off and finally she gave up trying to fix it. "Right." She muttered before finally just moving first to go into the shack.

So _this_ was how it felt to others when he said something stupid. Hiccup was starting to see the humor behind it. With a slight smirk he followed Merida on inside.

To anyone else this building and its contents probably just looked like a horrendous mess. To Hiccup, it looked like heaven on earth. Mechanical heaven.

Tools and materials of all sorts laid on overflowing shelves and piles of scrap metals laid on the floor leaving the impression of an indoor junk yard. Partially disassembled machines and random parts hung from the ceiling. Hiccup had to duck slightly in the darkened building, lit only by a few dying bulbs that cast an almost orange glow.

Merida poked curiously at a rusted robot leg that hung near them as they walked past. "So…whit exactly ar we here fur?"

Hiccup gave the leg an appraising look before leading the way towards the shelfs where bins full of scraped parts and other trinkets where stored. "I'm looking for materials." He explained rummaging though the bins.

"Fur what?" Merida drifted over to him, peering into the bin. Her question reminded him that there _were_ actually here on a mission, and he withdrew his hands from the bin, trying to suppress his kid-in-the-candy-store feeling.

"My engineering project." He answered, spurred over to a shelf full of brand new metallic sheets. "And a lock I'm going to make."

"Whit's yer project?" Merida asked casually, taking up poking around in the bins in his stead.

 _These particular sheets won't do…._

Hiccup mused. They were too brittle and even under heat when bent would be more like to break then hold the intricate shapes he was going to need.

"I'm making a fully operable and weaponized dragon." He answered distractedly, looking up in time to catch her expression as she froze and blinked at him like he'd grown another head. " _Whit_?"

Hiccup chuckled and looked back at the sheets running his hands over the surfaces. "That's pretty much exactly what my professor said. Told me it was 'impossible' which if that it turns out to be true, is kinda going to suck for me."

"Can ye dae it?"

Everybody seemed to be asking that question. But instead of the panic he'd felt faced with it last time, Hiccup only felt his fingers twitch in anticipation. He was in his element now, surrounded by the smell of rust and oil. His brain whirred and a smile tugged at his lips unbidden.

"Yeah I think so… As long as I structure it off a new magnesium based alloy, a cheaper one of course, and think towards a thin synthetic fiber for wings I should have most of the physics of its ability to fly down. After that its just a matter of design. Weaponizing is gonna be the hardest part…and making sure it doesn't explode. Some of my experiments explode."

He had completely nerd vomited all over her. So he wasn't surprised that she didn't respond to anything he'd just said. But he _was_ surprised to look up and see her eyeing him, opened mouthed, eyes wide like he'd just done something spectacular.

"Yer a genius?" She asked, breathlessly. Hiccup only snorted incredulously, "Ha. No. Good one though. " Merida however still just stared at him, amazed and Hiccup realized with a start she wasn't joking.

"Me? A genius?! You can't be serious."

She was. And she showed it by crossing her arms, and cocking an eyebrow.

"So lemme git this straight. Yer attemptin' tae make a _flying, fire breathing, battle ready,_ DRAGON, but yer nae a genius? Then yer an idiot."

"That… sounds about right."

Merida only rolled her eyes at him, exasperatedly as he finally left the metal sheets, and —ducking and swerving around hanging machines and bins of screws—led the way to the customer service desk at the back. A thick, stocky woman who was sharpening what looked to be a type of spear, was managing it. She looked up at them as they approached setting aside the spear and sharpening block.

"Oi! Hiccup! Nice to see you again. What can I getcha?" She called gaily, standing up and leaning against the counter.

"Hey Phlegma." Hiccup greeted her, resting his own elbows on the counter. "Actually I've got some requests I was hoping you could help me with." At this, Phlegma faked a wince.

"Uh oh. Sounds like you have an idea. Your ideas _always_ mean trouble." Despite her words, she smiled benignly. Hiccup was after all their most frequent customer. Rummaging around in the small piles that were growing on her desk, Phlegma tossed aside parts and screws with a clatter until she discovered a note pad that had at some point been buried. With a quick tug and a resulting sharp crash, she whipped it out and flipped it open.

Merida who had at first followed him to the counter, was slowly drifting away again. Lured by her curiosity, to probably go poke more strange looking items. Hiccup pictured her scrunched nose briefly before he was interrupted by Phlegma who seemed to have now acquired a pen from somewhere. "Alright then. Watcha want? You placing an order or you going to make Hoark go digging through inventory again?"

Hoark, the other co-owner of the Shack apart from Phlegma, worked in the back. If it could be called a 'back' instead of a 'never-ending abyss where the light of day never shines'. He still would _not_ let Hiccup forget the time he'd asked for a particular piece that Hoark had then had to spend 4 hours looking for, wading knee deep in a sea of gears and gadgets.

Hiccup turned his attention fully back to her and reaching in his pocket, he drew out his second list.

Yeah…He was starting to see Merida's point.

Okay so he liked lists! It wasn't a crime. He could already hear Jack's teasing.

Hiccup cleared his throat hoping he could clear Jack's annoying voice out of his head as well. "Well actually, I may have to do both. Depends on what you have."

As if he had heard Hiccup's words a sudden clammer came from behind the door behind the counter and moments later Hoark, had stuck his head out. His long, board-stiff straight beard covered most of his face including his ears which had disappeared under long sideburns. The only thing that wasn't being overcast by hair was his large bulbous nose, which looked rather red with exertion.

"Oh you're going to be difficult again are you?" He griped, beard shaking as his mouth moved….somewhere under all that hair. Hiccup attempted to look innocent. "Me? Difficult? Never."

 _You haven't met Merida._

Hoark only huffed, eyes narrowing disbelievingly. Phlegma waved him away. "No one asked for you! Get!" She chortled before turning back to Hiccup again. "What d'ya say you were looking for?"

"Well, two things." Hiccup spread his paper on the table. "One; I want to make a lock for my door, but it can't be able to be picked from the outside."

Phlegma's brows furrowed slightly. "A one sided lock for a door? When you lock it, you'll have no way to get in. What's the point in that?"

And here was one of the reasons, Hiccup choose the Shack over any other mechanical parts shop or Junk yard. If you needed mechanical advice or just someone to bounce ideas off, no one else was quite like Phlegma.

Hiccup pointed to a particular note that he'd scribbled on the paper. "Well it wouldn't entirely be one sided. I was thinking something accessible by a key but also able to be opened another way."

Phlegma picked up the paper and examined his notes for a moment, rubbing the top of her hand under her chin as she was like to do when she was thinking. "And you were thinking a pulse of some sort? Deliberately short circuit this system you'd make to seize the lock into place and essentially allow access only to you?"

Hiccup nodded and Phlegma mused slightly before making a small grunt. "Mm mm. It's a good idea, but it's not going to work that way." She handed his page back to him before pulling out her own notepad again. Her thick fingers began pouring out a quick sketch.

"A pulse would be too much of a variable, especially for the high level security lock you're wanting to make." She explained. "Any sort of fluctuation in the field, a storm or a power outage, would shut down the lock and not only would it be opened but also you could never be sure the amount of watts specific to the lock wouldn't be changed irrevocably after that, and that's _if_ your whole system didn't fry."

She glanced at his brainstormed materials once again before adding some more details to her drawing. "If _I_ were you, I'd try magnets."

"Magnets?" Hiccup asked, thrown. "How so?"

"Yes. With magnets you would be able to have the same sort of customized access you're wanting without the mess of pulses or calibrations and all that nonsense. Just use the magnets to shift the lock into place like you were wanting the pulse to do. Same basic idea but with less chances of interference." With one last hasty scribble she turned her notepad around towards him and displayed the image. "That work for you?"

Hiccup leaned over the drawing and saw a crude depiction of the inside of a lock. It was in a box type shape and from what he could tell the 'lock' was actually a peg that shifted in and out of place when pushed by the key from one side. But according to a small note, the peg was also made out of a magnetic material and could also be shifted by a magnet of a specific strength. It was almost barbaric in its simplicity but brutally effective. Unless they broke the door down, no one would be getting in.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." Hiccup nodded leaning back as Phlegma took back her notebook flipped to a fresh page and started making a list. "All right, you want a neodymium iron boron magnet? It's the heavy duty you want. We may have some in the back?"

"No, it's too brittle, I think I'll stick with Ferrite."

"Cheap." Phlegma scoffed at him, making the note anyway. "Your metals?"

"One of those sheets of that galvanized steel over there." Hiccup pointed over his shoulder to the metallic sheets he had been looking at earlier.

"Need our machines for anything?"

"Oh you know I have my own toys." Hiccup smirked. "But if you could shape up the peg that would be awesome. I don't think I have anything that would fit in my apartment that could do curves that delicate and I doubt the university will let me use their workshop for personal reasons."

Phlegma nodded then made a final note before leaning back. "HOARK!" She bellowed and soon the pointy beard was poking back out the office door. "Ferrite." She said waving him towards the more expansive and much less organized back aisles of the warehouse. "And fire up the power press."

Hoark glowered slightly at Hiccup before he trudged off into the tumultuous metallic forests, grumbling as he went. Hiccup returned the scowl with a sheepish, appeasing smile before Phlegma stole his attention again.

"Now the second thing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

This is where things got tricky. Hiccup leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice for no particular reason other than maybe with a deeper voice she might take him the slightest bit more seriously.

"Hypothetically speaking," He started, "What would I be looking at if I wanted to weaponize…say…. a dragon?"

She stared at him for a moment. Blinked, and stared some more. "I'm sorry.. what?"

Hiccup had expected that.

"A dragon." He tried again, "With weapons."

Phlegma let out a huge breath before staring at the ceiling in thought. "Well… to an extent you could rig up some claws, throw in a propane tank and all. The scale you'd be working on to be able to make those inner workings though would have to be huge. What is this for? A display or something? A parade?"

Hiccup had expected that too. It wasn't every day someone wanted to make a dragon but if they did it would most likely be for a float or some other thing within.. ya know… _reason_.

"And if it has to be small?" He asked hesitantly. "And …completely independently operable?"

Phlegma raised an eyebrow, skepticism rising. "… _How_ small?"

Hiccup made a global motion encasing a chunk of air that was about the size of a small dog. He wouldn't be able to afford anything much bigger.

Phlegma laughed now, throwing her head back and her body shook with her mirth. "Hiccup I like to think of my self as an optimist, in mechanics you kind of have to be. But what you're talking about? The _level_ of the technology you'd need…..IF it even exists yet, it's certainly beyond anything you could get here! And even _if_ you could find it, and it didn't cost you your first born child, to get it on _that_ small of a scale?!" She laughed again, shaking her head. "I can tell you this much, no one's done it before."

Hiccup couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at her words.

 _'No one's done it before.'_

She said it like it was supposed to be a warning. As if cautioning children, 'That's a dark corner, Stay away. Let someone else go first.'

He didn't have _time_ for someone else. He glared at the stained and worn down counter top. His fingers began tapping agitatedly against the wooden surface. Hoark must have just gotten the power press on because a machine whirred to life in the background emitting a blaring drone from somewhere farther away.

A thought drifted through his mind, unbidden.

 _"He let out this-this shriek!"_

"What about sound?" Hiccup blurted. Phlegma only snorted at him again, crossing her arms. "Weaponized sound? That's where you wanna go?" She ran a ran over her head smoothing back the sweat from the heat of the workshop and stubborn flyaway hairs that she showed no real care in fixing. "All that research is still practically brand new. Now I will say, new advances are being made every day, but the studies are also very unstable."

"Do you know about any of the ongoing research?" Hiccup asked eagerly. Phlegma rubbed the top of her hand under her chin, thinking again. "Quite a variety actually. As I said it's uncharted waters, but with a lot of potential. There's things like Ruber's Tub, L-RAD, even manipulation of certain elements, BUT-" She shot him a look as though she could just see him getting his hopes up.

 _Which_ he wasn't!

His heart _may_ have been beating a little faster than usual but it had been doing that a lot lately. It was probably just low blood sugar.

"BUT all that is being done with _big_ machinery and _small_ testing material. I'm talking no bigger than this _pen_ 'small'. As of right now we don't even know if it _can_ be done on a larger scale, if you want to jump ahead of leading scientists and try it….You'd be doing some obscure stuff to say the least. You'd be doing-"

"He'd be doing Frederic Ingerman kinda stuff."

Hoark approached them, with a small box in his hands that he placed on the counter, giving the top of it a quick rap with his fingers. Hiccup hadn't even noticed him heading over, and he had no clue how much he'd heard, but for some reason the name Frederic Ingerman seemed to ring a bell….

"Frederic Ingerman?" Hiccup asked, but Phlegma waved him, off chuckling at the name.

"Nobody to be concerned with. He used to come here with project ideas. He would know all about this sort of thing, he was smart, no doubt, but his ideas….well they were interesting-"

"They were ABSURD!" Hoark barked with laughter. "This kid didn't understand the difference between physics and magic! He started out okay, but then he got too carried away with his imagination and nonsense and everything fell through! He even lost his NRF grant!"

"NRF?" Hiccup asked, curious.

Phlegma, who seemed like she had rather liked this Ingerman person, scowled slightly at Hoark's less than savory description, before turning to Hiccup.

"Yes, NRF. National Robotics Funding. It's a competition giving people the chance to show their ideas in hopes they get funded. Frederic _had_ won, he really was bright…..But he _did_ get a little carried away. He neglected several projects and started others over hundreds of times with very little success. Eventually NRF canceled their funding. With no pay, I assume he must have just either stopped building entirely or moved away because we haven't seen him since."

It felt like there was something tugging in the back of Hiccup's head. Something he _knew_ but at the moment he just could _not_ remember. He was going to kick himself for it later…

Frederic Ingerman… _Frederic_ Ingerman….Fredri-

 _CRASH_

A sudden piercing cacophony rang in Hiccup's ears and he whirled around to see Merida standing, looking as though she had narrowly missed being crushed by what appeared to be pieces of a tractor engine that had fallen from the various strings from which it had dangled. It now lay among plenty of other gadgets that had been knocked off shelves when it had fallen.

Right. Her.

Merida's face was as red as her hair. "M-Mah bad…." She stammered, smiling sheepishly, before stooping very stiffly to begin collecting the fallen pieces. Hiccup turned back around, mouth already opened to apologize, but Phlegma already had a hand up to stop any comment. "Don't even worry about it. It's already scrap."

"Right…" Hiccup deflated sightly, breathing easier until he saw the smirk Hoark was giving him which made him _very_ uncomfortable. Phlegma's twitching lips as she tried not to smile didn't bode well either. "You know…." She murmured so softly Hiccup couldn't tell if it was supposed to him or not. "Not what I expected for you…But not bad either…"

"Not bad at all." Hoark's smirk growing in agreement. For a moment he was very lost, until he followed their gaze.

Oh.

"Oh she's not- _we're_ not- I don't-!" And suddenly all ability to speak properly seemed to have fled. Phlegma picked up her list giving him one of those annoying _knowing_ smiles that made Hiccup's skin prickle. "I'll go get this sorted out for you kiddo!"

Hoark was no help either because he just whistled, not even trying to hide his smirk, before finding something 'extremely important' to do back in the office.

"SHE'S NOT— _She's not my girlfriend._ " Hiccup hissed after them to _anyone_ at all who cared, but his words only fell behind a suddenly vacant counter.

Great.

Hiccup fumed slightly, face hot for more reasons than just the sultry workshop. He resolutely did not turn around to look at Merida who was still picking up gadgets. He was still deep in his fume when suddenly his ears were filled once more with the glorious tone of _Ice Ice Baby._ Hiccup's face erupted with heat _again_ and he thrust his hand into his pocket ripping his phone out and flicking the call on probably a little more aggressively than was strictly necessary.

" _Yes_?" He seethed through the phone mic, trying to ignore the burning he felt on the back of his neck that was most definitely Merida looking at him probably wondering _why_ he had such a ringtone.

"Hey man!" Came Jack's voice completely and _annoyingly_ oblivious, as usual, of the embarrassment he had just put Hiccup through. "How's it goin?"

"Fine." Hiccup gritted out, quietly.

A sort of chaos seemed to be happening on the other side of the line because suddenly a piercing scream shot through the speakers and Hiccup yanked the phone away before tentatively bringing it back to hear the sound of childish laughter and a distant Jack say, "Sophie- DON'T EAT THAT! Jamie grab her please! I'll be right there." His voice became more clear as he turned back to the phone. "Hey sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh uh," Hiccup 's annoyance had slipped and now he found himself just curious. "Nothing I just said I was fine. Jack, where are you?"

"Well, you know Mrs. Bennett?"

He did. Mrs. Bennett had been their english teacher in their first semester. Jack had run into her son Jamie at some point and, being the big kid he was, had really hit it off. After that she'd really taken a liking to Jack and then Hiccup by association. She sort of had taken it upon herself to become their 'campus mom'. She would invite them over for dinner and bake them cookies whenever they had had tests.

Hiccup wasn't surprised to hear Jack was still in touch with them.

"Yeah. I remember her."

"She had to run out of town for a bit and asked me to watch Sophie and Jamie-" There was a softened thud on the other line and an chorus of laughter. Jack called into the distance again, "You guys be careful over there. If you're going to do that do it on the banister. It's safer and more fun. Trust me." Again he turned back to the phone. "She asked me to watch Sophie and Jamie but I don't know how I ended up with _nine_ kids."

Hiccup could think of a few ideas. Jack was the Pied Piper when it came to children.

"You need help?" Hiccup asked, even though Jack seemed far from stressed, as any normal person might be charged with watching nine children. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Nah I'm good." He answered, as Hiccup knew he would. "That's not why I called."

Hiccup plugged his other ear with his hand as the power press whirred and screeched much louder then before. The metal must have just been put in. "What's up?"

"Well, Rapunzel wants to go to the festival tomorrow night and I had offered to give her a ride but then some things came up and now….Well I can still go but I'll probably be late or she would miss the dance at least and you know how much she likes that."

There was a softness in Jack's voice when he said that that he probably didn't even realize he had. Hiccup couldn't help but smirk as he rambled on.

"But anyway, so, I was wondering if you could take her instead and I could just meet up with you guys there."

"Uhhh…." Hiccup paused something occurring to him that he hadn't thought of until now. Turning he glanced behind him to see Merida trying to stack the remaining robotic parts like she was playing a reverse Jenga.

"You _were_ planning on going right?" Jack's voice came through again, snapping Hiccup's attention back to the phone.

He hadn't actually. Though there were times when Rapunzel and Jack kidnapped him and dragged him to festivals and parties, they weren't exactly Hiccups… _thing._ And now with Merida it definitely might not be a good idea, meaning he had a legitimate excuse…

"Did you tell her you'd be late? If it's you I really don't think she'd mind." Hiccup said choosing to ignore the question of his attendance.

"Well, No. I don't know how long it'll take…" Jack's voice lowered and there was almost a hint of… annoyance in his voice?

Jack didn't _do_ annoyed. Or frustrated, or stressed! Which was several things he'd been recently. Hiccup couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious.

"What are you doing that night?"

" _Anyway_ so why aren't you coming?! You need to come." Jack's voice rose slightly as he tried to wiggle out of the issue. Hiccup wasn't letting him off that easy.

"I can't come because I have Merida. Doe's it have something to do with your project?"

"Bring Merida! It'll be fun-"

"And unsafe." Hiccup added, interrupting. "Are you and Hiro doing something?"

"What? No. And it'll be fine! No better place to hide than in a crowd!"

" _Jack."_ Hiccup hissed his forehead crinkling in concern. This wasn't like Jack at all. Something was going on.

For a long moment there was only silence on the other end. At least from Jack, the nine children were making quite the ruckus in the background. Finally Jack let out a sigh and there was a sound of shifting as he brought the phone closer.

"To be honest, I don't even know. He just called me the other day and says he want's to look into something but I doubt it has anything to do with our project."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he's officially taken it upon himself to do some 'investigating'. I don't know know why. I don't even seem to think there's a _need_ to but he and his friends have become all…weird."

Hiccup cast a quick glance around the workshop again, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Weird in what way?"

"I don't know!" Jack exclaimed exasperated. "That's just it! Whenever I see them together, they're always talking in whispers about who-knows-what and he's always having late nights in the lab with them and that's why _we_ can never met up and work on _our_ project. I know it's none of my business but I can't help but feel like _they're_ the ones who are up to something and need investigating."

Jack sounded genuinely annoyed and Hiccup could almost see him now gripping his spiky fringe in frustration.

"Did he say where he want's to meet up with you? Or what he want's to look into?"

Jack only sighed again, "No, but he said it was _really_ important."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly there was a scuffle on the other end and he heard Jack laughing somewhere in the distance. When a voice came through it was much higher than Jack's.

"Hi Hiccup!"

It was Jamie. His voice was breathy as if he was running with the phone.

"Hey….uh.. bud!" Hiccup managed awkwardly, he didn't do well with kids. "How've you been?"

On the times when Jack had been invited to dinners, occasionally he'd drag Hiccup along so he could be reminded what decent food was every once in a while. The kids had known them as Jack and then the other guy with the cool gadgets.

"Good." Jamie panted laughing at whatever seemed to be going on on the other side. "Make any cool stuff lately?"

Hiccup chuckled at the question, "Uh yeah. I'll have to show them to you sometime."

"Okay. Cool." Jamie laughed again and there was a sound of "Gotcha!" and a rustle as the phone changed hands again. "Hey, it's Jack again." Jack gasped into the phone, voice light again, previous conversation completely forgotten. "So can you take Rapunzel?"

"Yeah…Yeah I can probably work something out." Hiccup conceded.

"Great. See you then I guess— Oh! and _bring your lady friend_." Hiccup could hear Jack's suggestive wink and then before he could make any sort of response the line died with a click.

Seriously. _Why_ were they friends?

Hiccup slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to tell his 'lady friend' about the possibility of a festival.

Only, she wasn't there.

 _Okay…._

Hiccup glanced around the store, craning his neck to see down aisles. But from where he was, he saw no patch of pale blue bobbing around or poking items.

His heart began to race.

When was the last he'd seen her?

Hiccup walked stiffly towards where all the pieces had clattered to the floor but they were all sitting pretty and restocked on shelves or placed carefully in piles as though nothing had happened.

 _Thor_

This was beginning to feel like an innocent game of hide and seek that had suddenly taken a horrible turn.

"Hey Hiccup!" He turned around to find Phlegma back at the counter holding a small box. "Your orders done and I've got your materials."

His legs seemed to move on their own, but Hiccup's mind hardly registered as he checked out his items and stored the shaped peg into its little box and into his bag. He was sure Phlegma was saying things to him but he didn't even hear her. "Hey..uh..Did you see where the girl I was with went?"

Phlegma blinked at him, she'd probably been in the middle of saying something, before she looked past him at the store briefly. "No… Did she leave?"

Hiccup didn't answer instead he merely mumbled his thanks and gathering his things, made his way apprehensively towards the aisles. Quickly he walked down the rows glancing down them before plunging into one. He could feel his panic slowly rising and he fought to keep it down.

" _Merida._ " He hissed, combing through shelves and around piles. There was no answer. He peered through dangling metallic limbs, determined to find any glimpse of that patch of blue. His heart was pumping frigid water through his veins instead of blood but his hands still felt warm and clammy.

 _Where_ was Merida?

Hiccup was back at the front of the store now. He'd combed the whole place and he now turned in the entry way, giving into his habit to run a hand through his hair.

He really felt like tearing it out, or screaming.

And then he saw her. Through the grimy front windows of the collapsing warehouse, he saw her. Just _there_ in the middle of the road.

His heart shouldn't have spiked at the sight

It should have calmed him down.

But in what seemed mere fractions of a second his mind registered so many things that were just _not_ _calming_.

Like how she was running _into_ the middle of the road.

Like how there was a child.

And a car.

And some stranger— no not a stranger. It was the man with the scar from the general store. Only now he wasn't scowling, he was smirking. And he seemed to be going straight for Merida.

Merida's hood was down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

What is it with Merida and cars? I'm so mean ^_^. Not gonna lie this was probably my favorite chapter. Both to read and to write. But I wanna know what y'all think! I do have another chapter that I could post right now but I may have to re-write so I'm holding off for now. It may come soon, it may not, I won't make promises ^_^' . But until then, who doesn't love a good cliffhanger eh? I know I do *evil grin*, writing them anyway…THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-

O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU TO:**

 **EVERLIGHT18**

 **NUBIZ HG**

 **MEMYSELFANDI**

 **AN AMBER PEN**

 **SINGINGANGEL327**

 **JAYLA FIRE GAL**

 **AND AN ESPECIALLY HUGE THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN STEADILY REVIEWING AND BLESSING ME WITH YOUR COMMENTS SINCE THE BEGINNING. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YES, _YOU_! Y'ALL TRULY ARE MY MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION. SO THIS IS FOR YOU! 3 NEW CHAPTERS! Nice LONG chapters. (They're quality is another story^_^ but here they are!)**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Time raced forward, and everything collided.

Hiccup couldn't move.

The farmer, unable to see the child over the truck's engine, barreled forward and so did Merida. In a flash of blue she materialized by the little boy, right in front of the looming metal, and she had him by the back of his shirt. Then the car screeched and swerved, blocking Hiccup's view.

With a jolt he regained movement of his limbs and he burst out of the glass door with such force that it rattled. The driver had already climbed out of his car and was jogging around, looking panicked.

Hiccup held his breath, almost afraid of what he'd find.

He heard her before he saw her.

"Ye awrite?"

When he finally turned the corner around the car he saw her there, kneeling concernedly in front of a little boy around the age of eight or nine. He gazed at her with wide brown eyes, as though surprised to see her _there_ and himself on the other side of the road.

Slowly, he nodded still looking very disoriented. Merida smiled at him before she ruffled his hair. "Ye take care ay yourself an watch whaur ye goin!" She advised not unkindly.

Again the boy nodded, seeming to come to an understanding of what all had just happened. "Thenk you…" He murmured, blinking owlishly. Hiccup absently noticed the boy had a strange accent which Hiccup couldn't quite place. But he discarded the thought.

It was hardly important.

A man, who, Hiccup assumed, was the boy's father, raced over with a panicked expression that was soon replaced by crushing relief.

"Me son!" He cried out, embracing the boy enthusiastically before quickly turning cross and scolding him.

People were starting to stare, and some looked ready to come over and make sure everything was all right.

They weren't out of the woods yet.

The scar-faced man had quickened his step, though his progress and vision was obstructed slightly by the driver who had moved to apologize earnestly to the father. Hiccup acted then, plunging forward and grabbing Merida's arm.

Her eyes snapped to him, before she was stumbling along slightly as he pulled her into the first store closest to them. Hiccup hardly registered the tinkling bell or the greeting from the attendant as he tugged her hood over her head, pulling her closer to him as he ducked into a small alcove made by shelfs.

"Hic-"

"Shh!"

She fell silent, though Hiccup could still feel her gaze on his cheek as he peered out around the shelf.

The scar-faced man was standing right outside the shop door, his scowl growing as he swept his eyes over the small circle of people that was now forming.

"It's th' bloke from th' store!" Merida breath was warm next to Hiccup. After another moments glance, the man finally slunk away. Hiccup had to crane his neck slightly around the shelf to see him disappear inside a silver warehouse further down the road.

It was one of the private owned warehouses of the area.

"What's in there?" Hiccup mused aloud.

"Naethin' good Ah'm sure."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking it was a flower shop!" Hiccup muttered, more than a little aggravated. What at, he wasn't sure.

Merida shifted next to him and he felt her hair brush his cheeks. That was when he realized how _close_ they were. He whirled around to find her face mere inches from his and he snapped his head back so fast he whacked it on the shelf of various clocks behind him. For the first time Hiccup noticed they appeared to be in an Antique store. The vintage clocks rattled, but thankfully nothing fell.

Hiccup swore under his breath as he rubbed his head vigorously. Merida only giggled quietly and Hiccup's aggravation grew.

"You know, how about we _not_ do that thing where you go off and get yourself into dangerous situations?!" He snapped. "The whole plan of you coming out was that you _not_ attract attention to yourself. And _That's_ worked out _so_ well!"

Merida's gaze immediately hardened. "Whit d'ye want me tae dae? Let him git hit?!"

"No! You're just supposed to think before you do things! You can't go running all over the place and crashing stuff and blowing up at cashiers!"

Merida looked like she was charging up, heat beginning to emit from her flaming hair. She would blow any second. Hiccup could feel it coming in his gut like the approaching drop of a ride. Then her eyes locked on something above Hiccup's head. Her gaze snapped back to the front window for an instance and her eyes seemed to widened in realization.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" Hiccup hissed, own cheeks burning. Why did he feel let down? Like he'd gotten jipped? Like he'd wanted to see Merida in her Full-Flaming-100%-All-She's-Got state? It made his skin itch with irritation even more.

But Merida wasn't ignoring him.

When she turned back to him it was not with rolling eyes or ignored dismissal. Her eyes locked on his with a seriousness that quite honestly took Hiccup by surprise. No anger, no glint of mischief.

Just _serious_.

"Yes, Hiccup, Ah am. And yer right. Ah know. Ah'm rash an Ah don't think an- an Ah run off by mahself…." The sole light in the alcove was bathing her in a strange somber glow. Merida looked away, head down, fists clenched. "Ah need tae lay low ah….Ah know. Ah just..Ah got a bit carried away is all….. Sorry."

Hiccup was slightly floored at her apology. She really hadn't needed to apologize. It was his fault as much as hers but for some reason, he had lashed out in that moment. But now as she was, quiet, standing across from him, her eyes locked on his, he saw sincerity in her face, but there was also a sadness there and guilt churned in his stomach.

"No…I…" His attempt at words just trailed off into nothing. Hiccup groaned and knocked his forehead lightly against the shelf across from him. "Instead of a Disappointing Child's club I should make an Sucks-At-Words club or a Way-To-Screw-It-Up club."

There was a soft release of breath that could have been a laugh. Hiccup turned his head so he could see Merida with one eye.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have said that."

Merida just smiled then moved next to him, turning her back to lean against the shelf. "Nah ye waur right. Ah've been a bit….loud an Ah daen't want to give ye mair trouble than Ah already have."

"No, I like you being loud."

Hiccup didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until he noticed Merida's raised eyebrows.

"No! I mean— Uh you know just be _careful_ and loud and not—well not _loud_ but—just you know moderate-ish loud— slightly on the soft side. Stay soft. Not soft as in skin though—Not that you don't have soft skin! You might! I've never touched it— GODS now its weird! You know what, scratch that! Start over, let's just start over." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, more flustered than he cared to admit. Where had his wit and sarcasm gone too all of a sudden?

Merida crossed her arms and leaned casually against the shelves behind her, smirking. "How far back?"

"Everything. Please."

"Everythin'? Whit about th' important stuff?" Her head was at a tilt just between amused and questioning.

"Okay, obviously, everything but the important stuff."

It was a strange atmosphere in the little alcove. Just the two of them secluded and surrounded by clocks and pottery and old achy wood. Lit only by that bulb flickering overhead. The bulb, and Merida. Because it was almost like she was glowing too. Glowing without giving off light.

"So pretty much jist aw the stupid things ye said?" Merida held his gaze, looking intense. Hiccup almost couldn't take it. Why was she always so intense? Intense laughter, intense serious, intense trouble, just INTENSE.

"No!—Okay _yes,_ but when you say it like that it sounds bad." Hiccup said.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, startin' over."

Maybe 'intense' wasn't the right word. And maybe it wasn't right to say she was glowing either. She had this passion around her. _In_ her. In the way she walked, or talked. He could see it just by looking at her. Whatever it was, it was kinda nice.

Something came to him, and he looked at her hopefully.

"Does that mean you'll forget I hit you with my car?"

Merida snorted. "Yeah. No. Ye know whit they say aboot first impressions, an' trust me, that _certainly_ made an impression. No, Ah'm remembering _that_ forever."

Hiccup just shrugged, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "It was worth a shot."

"Indeed it was." She gave him a small smile.

Full. Maybe that would be the best way to put it. Everything about her was full. Like if he were to wrap his arms around her it'd be like holding a force of nature. Warm and glowing and intense and _full_.

Hiccup felt the corners of his mouth lift without him even trying. "Okay, so you'll be more careful and I'll be less-"

"Boring?" Merida offered. "No! Overbearing? Demanding? How aboot strict?"

Hiccup frowned at her slightly, suddenly feeling very put out. "I was going to say 'cautious'?"

"Oh." Merida shrugged, glancing at a shelf then fussing with her nails. "Ah mean…that works to Ah guess."

Hiccup almost scoffed but he couldn't decided whether he wanted to be incredulous, offended, or amused.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked instead, deciding to ignore her comment and offering his hand. Merida nodded before joining her hand in his and giving it a very firm shake. "Deal."

She paused.

Then shifted on her feet.

Then bit her lip then finally grimace with the look of a guilty child. "Buuutt, lemme jist go and ask this guy somethin'."

"Merida!"

"Ah'll be _right_ back, Ah promise." Then with one last glance over Hiccup's head she breezed out the alcove.

Hiccup only sighed, leaning back against the shelves for a moment before frowning and turning to see what Merida had seen to spark an idea and send her rushing off. But he only saw some china and a stack of ancient tomes with banal titles such as _Ancient Philosophy_ and _The History of Old World Countries._

Yes definitely 'full'. Full mystery.

 _CLUNK_ went something deep in his chest.

Hiccup stepped out the alcove, taking the time to better observe his surroundings. It certainly was an antique store in every way shape and form. Old building, old shelves, old cups, old photos and old furniture. One particular item was an old flag that was nailed to a wall. It had a rather intriguing crest which was some form of reptilian creature. Hiccup leaned closer for a better look. The scales were detailed and painted in an almost shimmering ink. Hiccup had never seen anything like it. Except…maybe among the viking maps and nonsense his dad had…

"Whit's thes then?" Merida's voice startled him, as she materialized at his side. Hiccup sagged in relief.

"That would be a flag." Hiccup quipped, his sarcasm finally returning. Much too late.

"Gee, thaur was no wye Ah wad have figured _that_ out _._ " Merida rolled her eyes. "Ah mean whit's the symbol?"

"The symbol? Hmm…Well, I don't know exactly but it kinda screams 'Snake' to me."

Merida only snorted and fell instep beside Hiccup as he turned to go. Hiccup wasn't able to resist asking. "So where'd you go?"

Merida pointed to the man managing the front desk as they passed. "Jist tae ask some questions."

The clerk was a tall, lanky guy with swooping hair that completely hid his eye from view. He sort of stuck his chest out in a way that was eerily close to a preening rooster. On his apron was a simple silver tag reading 'Mac'.

The bell jangled over head as Hiccup held open the door for Merida, and with a final look at the strutting clerk, followed her out. Back outside, the small crowd had dispersed and the truck was gone, so they made their way back down the sidewalk away from the warehouses and towards the smaller, closer packed shops.

"What d'you ask him about?"

Hiccup tried for casual and uninterested but he was pretty sure it just came off as barely suppressed curiosity.

Merida smiled at him, eyes flashing with mischief. "Wadnae _ye_ like tae know?"

Yes actually, he would. Very much.

"Antiques." She finally supplied, smile growing. "I asked him aboot antiques, Hiccup."

"Fine." Hiccup said throwing his hands up in surrender and hoping he didn't look like he was pouting. "Don't tell me."

The smile-now-smirk Merida wore told him he did, in fact, look like he was pouting. She hummed quietly as though quite pleased with herself.

"So whaur tae now?"

"Home." Hiccup replied simply. Today had been…. Well it _had_ been. Long, tiring, and a roller coaster of anxiety, stress and strangely, maybe, _possibly…._ enjoyment? Regardless, Hiccup was kinda ready for it to be over.

Merida paused as Hiccup picked his way back to the car. "Home?"

"Yep."

When Merida didn't resume walking, Hiccup turned back to look at her. "Why? Did you need something else?"

"No!" Merida flushed then quickly jerked forward again. "No, its jist….."

Hiccup fell in step beside her. "Just?"

Merida shoved her hands into the pockets of Hiccup's blue hoodie and squinted at the sky. " _Home_." She said it like a foreign wood, awkward and stunted. "It's bin a while….It sounds nice."

Hiccup heard the tones of gray in her voice and was as usual, lost for words. Instead he walked on in silence.

What was waiting at home? The weight of impending, perhaps impossible, tasks? The reality of peril and disaster that was Merida's life at current?

Hiccup wished he were Jack or Rapunzel. They'd know what to do. They'd know what to _say_. They reached his car back in the village and Merida circled around to the passenger side. Hiccup could see her shadowed face just over the top of the car. He didn't unlock it.

"We'll get you back to yours."

Merida looked up at him and Hiccup griped the keys in his hands. "Your home, I mean." It felt kinda like a promise. Merida only gave a wobbly smile.

"Ah daren't think thaur's much left of it."

There was a moment of nothing.

Just nothing.

Then she tugged at the handle, and Hiccup pressed the button on reflex. Merida ducked into the car and Hiccup wished he could leave the dourness she'd left in his chest as easily.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

 **AUTHORS NOTES...AGAIN.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! If there are any errors you see please let me know, I'm kinda posting these in a hurry and its 1 AM so I apologize ahead of time. U_U**

 **This chapter wasn't especially long, but the other two will make up for it. Especially Merida's... Y'all can thank April's Camp Na No for these ^_^ the total word count for all three is probably over 20,000...O_o. One of these days I'll learn to write short.**

 **That day is not today.**

 **Again, THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-**

 **O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ah daen't think thaurs much left of it…._

The explosion shook the floor, and Hiccup's eardrums rippled inside his head. Next thing he knew he was falling from his bed, and tripping over himself to get to the door. Disoriented, he ran into the frame the first time, then managed to stumble out, just to instantly be blinded by that strange, mystical thing called "light of day."

"Merida?!" His voice croaked, and Hiccup fumbled for the wall to support himself.

Too fast. He got up _way_ too fast.

The blasted woman in question had the nerve to chuckle at him. Again. When his retina's were revealed _not_ to have been burned out their sockets and Hiccup regained sight, he made out Merida-hair still braided and back in his hoodie- standing in the kitchen.

Well, Hiccup _assumed_ it was the kitchen.

In reality it looked like some sort of mini nuclear testing facility. The cabinets were flung open. Pastes, and liquids were spilled all over the counters and leaking onto the floor. The oven was puffing a copious amount of smoke and the microwave gaped open. Inside of it was completely black, like some sort of mouth, or portal to a haunting dimension.

Hiccup took a nice long blink and rubbed his eyes just to make _sure_.

The mess was still there.

"What did you _do_?"

The question hung in the air as Merida looked around her as if seeing the mess for the first time. "Ah was tryin' tae cook, but is nae quite working…"

"Oh really? And here I thought you were _trying_ to blow up my microwave."

Merida lifted her nose and turned, moving towards the sink. Hiccup noticed her foot seemed to be doing better today. She moved easily and grabbed a cloth to either try and clean the mess or finish the meal. Hiccup couldn't determine what was 'food' and what was 'nuclear goop'.

"Ah wasnae tryin' tae do _anything_! Is nae _mah_ fault! Ye were sleeping and Ah was _hungry_! Besides, ye can fix yer microwave can't ye? Tinkering Genius an all?"

Hiccup cast an eye again towards the microwave. It still looked usable…

"Okay _yes_ , I can. But that doesn't mean you should make a habit of blowing up my microwave!"

Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup couldn't actually see it, since she had her back to him, but he had a feeling she did. As his adrenaline dissipated, the world began to return to its slow, hazy state. Hiccup ran his hands over his face. He remembered he'd just been very rudely disturbed from a very lovely sleep.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

Merida ran the tap. "1:24."

The world sharpened into panicked clarity. "What?!"

"Thas what happens when ye spend aw night tinkering." She hummed innocently, dipping a seared looking plate under the stream.

Hiccup checked the clock himself, and find that she was, in fact, right. He hadn't meant to spend all night 'tinkering', as she said, but her words yesterday had bothered him and he couldn't sleep quite right.

So he'd started on the lock to lull himself a little. Dumb Idea. Building always made him _more_ stimulated. Hiccup wondered if he'd kept her up. He'd never had to think about others during his late night inventing sessions .

Hiccup stifled a yawn, and crossed over the sink to see what Merida was doing. He slightly felt like he was looming beside her, but Merida didn't say anything. She scrubbed hardened gunk off a bowl, unbothered by both his presence and proximity. Hiccup silently reached for a sponge and scrubbed a mixing bowl. Merida paused for an instant, then carried on. They worked together, with nothing but running water and the birds squawking outside for sound.

Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd done the dishes.

When they'd finished, Merida flicked her fingers in the sink and moved to scrub the counter. Hiccup decided to examine the microwave.

"Is this glass?!"

Merida paused in her circular motions to look up at him and Hiccup pointed to a spot of what seemed to be a crystallized substance sprouting from the center disk.

Merida only blinked owlishly.

"Ah don't know."

Hiccup poked it, then looked back at her again, incredulous. "It takes _three thousand two hundred_ degrees to turn something into glass!"

Merida continued scrubbing, unintrigued. "Does it?"

Hiccup could only glance dumbfounded between the woman and the appliance. He decided it would just be simpler to shake his head and move on than figure either out, so he did.

When all was restored to it's semi-decent state Hiccup went about trying to fix a meal again. The toaster oven was still operational, so he lathered some bread with some jams, placed it on a glass plate and popped it in. Giving the knob a quick twist, Hiccup dusted off his hands quite satisfied with himself.

It felt _right_.

Merida was lounging on the couch scratching Toothless, who had returned from his own outings sometime during the night. Hiccup assumed Merida had let him in. Or he'd found his own way. Either were likely. Hiccup strolled into the living room, and Merida looked up at him.

"Oh, by the wye! Yer phone was goin' off a lot this mornin'."

Hiccup paused. "Really?"

Who could be calling him on a Sunday?

Merida nodded. "Aye, like uh…" Her brow furrowed for second then she bounced her head. "' _Ice! Ice! Baby!',_ jist like that."

Hiccup fought his desperately twitching lips, succeeding only by wiping a hand over his face to cover his smile. "Oh yeah that's Jack. I wonder why—CRAP!" Off to a sluggish start, he'd completely forgotten about his promise to take Rapunzel to the festival today. He dove for his phone by the door and his fingers fumbled to flip it open.

5 missed calls.

Hiccup swore, and dialed Jack back. Jack answered with a simple, "You forgot didn't you?"

"No, pSH! Of course not!" Hiccup leaned against the wall aiming for a cool pose hoping it would somehow convincingly translate through.

Silence on the other end.

"Yeah I forgot."

Jack sighed, "I figured. Late night project?"

"Yeah…..and," Hiccup's eyes strayed briefly to Merida on his sofa vigorously rubbing Toothless' belly. "Yesterday was kinda crazy."

"Yeah, I get it man." He paused. "But you can still take Rapunzel today right?" He sounded really concerned. It was clear how much he wanted her to go and enjoy herself.

But a festival would mean lots of people. Lots of college people. It might even mean _Astrid_. Cold dread flooded Hiccup. Thor, he'd made a fool of himself last time, he couldn't possibly face her now.

"Actually…" Hiccup turned away from Merida. Having slept on it, it seemed like a bad idea. Hiccup didn't like parties anyways, Merida could barely behave and Hiccup had sooo much work to do. "Actually—"

"Because I've already left with Hiro, so I can't take her now. She really shouldn't go by herself. Especially since…." Jack's voice trailed off.

Curse him. Curse him and curse Hiccup's guilt. He had to mention THAT. Hiccup leaned his head against the door. He couldn't possibly say no now.

"Yeah." He was defeated. "I can take her." It felt like he was selling his soul. He had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. What had recently?

"Thanks man! Glad I could on you! I'll try and catch up with ya'll later? Alright?"

"Okay."

"See ya!"

"Bye."

The call ended with a click, and Hiccup sighed setting his phone back on the table. He'd have to somehow explain Merida's presence to Rapunzel. Merida looked up at him, questioningly.

"You like festivals?" He asked. She raised a brow. "Ah suppose. Why?"

"I've got to take a friend."

Hiccup could already see the glitter of excitement or mischief begin to dance. "No. You have to be on your best behavior."

"Who said—"

"Best. Behavior."

"Ah—"

"Promise."

"Ye—"

"Promise!"

"Aw rite! Ah promise! Ah was going tae be on mah best behavior _anywye_!" Merida crossed her arms, huffing slightly. "Ah'd already promised ye didn't Ah?"

"For what it's worth.." Hiccup grumbled. He eyed his cat. "And you're taking Toothless."

Merida raised a brow. "Ain't he a bit noticeable?"

Hiccup crossed over and flopped on the other side of the sofa. "Everyone knows I have a cat."

"He's nae a—"

"Everyone knows I have _Toothless_."

Merida just shrugged and returned to petting the cat. "If yer sure."

Hiccup studied her face. It was nice and round, framed perfectly by her hair. "Do you not want to go?"

"Ah'll go if ye think it's a good idea."

Hiccup blinked. She didn't insist on leaving? She was asking him his thoughts? Was she being less rash? This felt almost like progress.

If so, he supposed it was his turn.

Hiccup leaned back into the sofa. "I don't."

Merida was shocked. "Whit? Then why—"

"But I don't think its a bad one." He rolled his head over to look into her eyes. Hiccup honestly didn't know what was best and he wasn't about to pretend he did. If she was being less rash, he could be less controlling. "Is that okay?"

"Sure…"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

It was weird. Weirder than he thought. The dishes, this conversation, it was almost like… being a team.

But it was mostly awkward.

The explosion was almost welcome.

A shattering crash sounded from the kitchen and Hiccup jumped as Merida whirled around. The toaster oven lay hissing and popping. Hiccup rushed to rescue his pastry maker and when he pulled down the lid, he found that the glass plate had exploded into shards from the heat. Merida, who had joined him, peered over his shoulder. Hiccup could feel the smirk growing.

"Not a word, Merida." Hiccup said. "Not. One. Word."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"If ye say 'best behavior' one more time, Hiccup Haddock, Ah'm going tae kill ye." Merida's fingers drummed dangerously on her crossed arms. "Ah mean _actually_ kill ye."

Merida was seated in the back seat of his car, Toothless curled in the seat next to her. She was glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

Hiccup took the warning, and swallowed his words. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but be a little worried. There were so many things that could go wrong, so much _socializing_ , and honestly Hiccup's mind just kept slipping back to his poor unfinished, discarded lock siting on his desk.

Just think of the work he could get done! He might even be able to start on the dragon's skeletal structure…

" _Spirits_! It's a castle!"

Hiccup let out a sigh as he pulled onto the lengthy driveway of Rapunzel's home, resigning himself to his fate.

Merida wasn't far off in calling it a castle. The Corona family had always been well off and it showed in the manicured lawn, the garden paths, and, of course, the castle-esque manor. It wasn't large, or at least it couldn't be called a _mansion_ , but it most certainly wasn't lacking in any luxury.

As Hiccup had come to grow closer and spent more time with Rapunzel, the awe of the manor had begun to ebb slightly, but as he pulled up at the stairs to the large oak double doors, Hiccup felt a slight trace of that first admiration.

Merida's face was plastered to the back windows, and her breath had fogged the entire pane.

Hiccup pulled the car into park and twisted to look at her. "Like royalty, right?"

Something shifted in Merida's gaze at his words, she pulled back slightly from the window. "Yeah. Royalty."

Hiccup leaned back in his seat, and shot Rapunzel a text to tell them they'd arrived. Usually he might go up to the door, but he'd gotten caught up with his work and had left late, now they were pushing it slightly to see the festival opening ceremony and dance. Hiccup wondered absently what Jack was doing.

"Bye! Love you!"

At Rapunzel's voice, Hiccup leaned over the console to see her running down the stairs, shoes in one hand and waving goodbye to her parents with the other. She was wearing an elegant purple dress that managed to only have one paint stain, which was mostly hidden by the folds, and her camera bounced against her chest in its usual place around her neck.

She flung the car door open and slid in, never losing an ounce of momentum.

Hiccup had to sit back fast to avoid getting hit.

Rapunzel let out a small settled huff but it felt like she'd brought a whole breeze into his car. As Hiccup pulled away for the curb, she flashed him a small smile then commenced squirming in her seat to put on her shoes around her full skirt.

"Woo! I think that's everything! Sorry, I got your text and I had to grab my camera which I'd left upstairs but then I dragged my dress though some paint that had dripped from a ceiling mural I'd done yesterday for Mom's convention room and, oh ho ho, it was a _mess_ lemme tell you and—Oh hi!"

Rapunzel's tirade halted at the sight of Merida. Merida gave a tight-lipped smile, looking what Hiccup assumed to be a little overwhelmed.

Hiccup could understand, Rapuznel usually come on a little strong. Rapunzel just smiled at her, she was probably used to the slight Deer-In-The-Headlights look, and prompted her again.

"I don't believe we've met before?"

"Uh n-no," Hiccup jumped in for her. "This is Merida DunBroch. She's an old friend of mine from Berk who's visiting Corona for a bit. She's been staying at my place for the past couple days." He recited precisely what they'd rehearsed, albeit perhaps a little too stiffly. Merida rolled her eyes at him in the rearview mirror, than leaned forward offering her hand.

"Merida. Nice tae met ye."

Rapunzel's dress rustled as she reached back to shake Merida's hand, only to realize it was still holding a shoe. She tossed the shoe into her lap then reached again.

"My pleasure! I'm Rapunzel Corona!"

Merida shook her hand then leaned back again. "Nice place ye have."

Rapunzel looked at the window as they drove the last few feet down the driveway. "Thanks! It is pretty nice isn't it? Though, in my opinion in could use a _bit_ more color, but then again what couldn't? Am I right?"

Rapunzel laughed a little but didn't wait for a reply, and Merida didn't look like she had one: her eyes had gone a little darker blue. Instead, Rapunzel whirled back around to face Hiccup.

"Speaking of color, do you mind?" She rummaged in her small clutch and whipped out some sort of paint marker and held it up for him to see. Hiccup had no idea what she was planning, but Rapunzel had a strange skill of not getting paint on anything except herself.

"Uh… Sure?"

Rapunzel pulled her skirt back, rolling out the folds and gripping the spot on the hem that had been stained. Without a pause, she uncapped the marker and began to draw little marks Hiccup couldn't quite make out over her crouched posture and raised knees.

Hiccup focused his eyes back on the road. Corona University wasn't _too_ far from Corona Manor, but as it _was_ a private Manor, it was still a ways away from much of _anything_. His thoughts strayed back to his metal and gears.

How much time would be spent driving? Or later loitering on the edge of a dance floor like some awkward human? How much avoiding pretty girls? Or monitoring Merida? If Jack were here, he'd say Hiccup's resistance to parties and festivals was exactly the reason he needed to go to them.

Maybe Jack was right.

Maybe he'd would have a blast, meet a lady, have a drink. Maybe for the first time since his assignment's approval he'd _not_ stress about his impending impossible mechanical endeavor for a good five minutes. Maybe it was a good thing to go out. 'Chillax' as Jack would say.

Hiccup still just wanted to finish his lock.

Maybe it was just him, maybe he was being anti-social but for some reason, nothing about this evening screamed, 'chill'.

Hiccup frowned.

Could 'chill' have been a morning in silent company washing dishes? If he'd worried about anything then, Hiccup couldn't remember.

Hiccup's eyes wandered on their own to the rearview mirror. Merida was looking out the window. Hiccup couldn't see her eyes, but her jaw looked tight.

"Thanks for giving me a ride by the way."

Hiccup snapped back to alertness and glanced over at Rapunzel, still bent over her dress. "No problem."

"Jack told me yesterday that you'd said you'd take me."

"You saw Jack yesterday? I thought he was baby-sitting?"

"Yeah, he was. When I saw him he was soaking wet. They'd had a water balloon fight." Rapunzel's voice went soft. "We went out for Thai."

The sounds of her rustling skirt and soft strokes slowed then died. Hiccup could feel her gaze on his cheek.

"Something was bothering him." Her voice was quiet, "Things don't usually bother Jack."

"No," Hiccup's fingers tightened on the wheel. "They don't."

"Do you know what he's doing tonight?" Her voice was light, curious, and almost innocent. Hiccup still felt like he was being interrogated.

"No, I-I don't."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

Hiccup wanted to say yes but the word wouldn't come out, not as fast as he wanted it to. If it made her worry? If it made that darkness fall over her eyes? Or if it made her still and panicked, would he tell her? Would Jack want him too? Hiccup was awkward, yes. Slow to social cues at the best of times, oblivious at the worst, yet even he could see Rapunzel's care for Jack. It was a routine to protect Rapunzel. But if it were something bad, would he tell her?

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

Hiccup was lying. Everyone had their shadows, Rapunzel's weren't to be messed with. Rapunzel smiled and Hiccup could feel the warmth on his face. "Good. I'm glad after all this time, I have friends who are close. Who share things."

Hiccup almost risked a glance at Merida.

 _If you only knew._

But Rapunzel didn't know. Her naivety was the best and worst thing about her. She returned to her painting.

"So Jack told me you like Astrid?"

It was at that moment Hiccup almost wrecked.

"D-Don't listen to Jack!"

"Really? He say's your head over heels. He's trying to set you up."

"Tell him not to bother!" Hiccup's face was red and flaming. A quick glance in the mirror told them Merida had indeed heard, and somehow that made everything worse. She was smirking in that awful-impish-sparkly-eyed way.

"He say's you write notes about her hair in English and draw her face in your sketch books. Jack said you wrote a poem about her too!" Rapunzel sat up and cleared her throat, then extended her arms theatrically.

"O' Astrid O' Astrid with locks of gold hair!—"

"I did NOT!"

"—If only you'd notice me for then I could bear,—"

"He's making it _up_!"

"—this insurmountable distance from my lips to thine,

"NO! It's not true—!"

"—O'Astrid I wish only to make you mine!"

It was a lie. It was all lies. That didn't change Merida's reddened face of barely suppressed laughter.

Hiccup wanted to kill Jack.

Rapunzel, however, ever innocent, kept on.

"It really was _so_ sweet. All 15 verses you wrote! So of course I told Jack that clearly you're beyond desperate and it would be a _wonderful_ idea for us to help you! Seeing as —let's be honest now—you're quite the oddball when it comes to women. Especially pretty women. We can try to train you to become a master flirt so you can get your gal! It'll be so romantic! It was _supossed_ to be a surprise, but I figured I should tell you. Since friends share."

Hiccup almost could no longer see. His mind couldn't focus on anything except his humiliation and, now, Astrid's hair. Merida was making kissy faces at Toothless in the back seat. Toothless looked like he had his own little cat-smirk on.

That's it. His life was over. Now even Rapunzel was pitying his romantic life, Jack was spreading rumors of sonnets, and the escaped fugitive knew his secret crush and was mocking him in his back seat. If they hadn't arrived then, Hiccup would have thrown himself from the car. Instead he threw the car into park and leapt from the vehicle, burning. Rapunzel and Merida took their time coming out.

Rapunzel capped her marker and gathered her things, while Merida eased out rubbing her sides.

When Rapunzel finally stepped out and shook out her dress skirt, the original stain now spiraled into vines and flowers that twined around the hem, looking almost as if the whole design had been intended.

"Very nice." Hiccup said, impressed yet unsurprised. Rapunzel did a small curtsy.

"Why, thank you!"

Hiccup figured if he was to be Jack's replacement for the night he might as well do it properly. He offered his arm, and Rapunzel beamed and linked her's through his. Merida held the door open for Toothless and the cat jumped down the shifted into a small stretch.

"Toothless?" Rapunzel turned to Hiccup in surprise. "You're letting him out? Is that okay?"

"Well he's an outdoor cat," Hiccup explained. He exchanged a glance with Merida. "He can handle himself."

Rapunzel shrugged and tightened her arm around Hiccup's. "Really? What a strange cat."

Hiccup laughed nervously. "Ha ha ha.. Yeah…he is."

Rapunzel lead the way towards the center campus, where music and laughter and a strange orange glow emanated from. Merida followed behind, and it kinda bothered Hiccup he couldn't see her. Now and in the car, she'd somehow self-effaced but she had a heavy presence on the back of Hiccup's mind, like a lurking shadow. He turned often just to check she was still there.

The nearer they grew the more Rapunzel practically vibrated next to him. They reached the courtyard of the campus and it was crowded with hundreds of students, talking, laughing, drinking and just being loud.

Rapunzel was bouncing on her toes.

"Look Hiccup! It's starting!" She pointed to the center of the throng where a circle was clearing for the dance. She pulled him towards it, eyes aglow. "Come on!"

"Wait—Hold on—" Hiccup glanced back for Merida, and spotted her lagging behind. She was only a few feet away, but on the edge of the crowd.

"Ye go ahead." Merida waved him off. "Ah'm… jist gonna look around." That strange, darker look was in her eyes again. The people flooding between them made the distance seem much larger than it was. Hiccup felt he should say something…. but what?

Rapunzel pulled him deeper in.

Merida gave him a last look than moved away. "C'mon, Moogie!"

In seconds, she vanished in the crowds. Hiccup's words died in his throat and he turned back to Rapunzel.

This was Merida. Mysterious, tricky, and tough _Merida_. Whatever he'd seen—or hadn't seen— in her face, it was probably nothing.

Right?

They broke through to the inner circle where people were already pairing up and linking arms. Rapunzel twirled to his side, still bouncing with excitement.

"This is my favorite!" She said it like just by saying it made everything that much more enjoyable. Hiccup could only barely restrain his groans.

He couldn't dance. Not even remotely.

Hiccup liked to blame his prosthetic, but truth was he couldn't dance even when he _had_ had two normal legs. The people shuffling and linking arms with their neighbors felt like getting buckled into a rollercoaster he never asked to be on. Rapunzel's squeals made it worse, because it meant he couldn't back out.

Hiccup only had enough time to think, miserably, _Jack so owes me_ , then the music started.

Hundreds of feet stomped, crossing over each other and switching quickly. Hundreds of hands clapped in deafening unison with the beat. The inner circles spun as a whole, then expanded, students breaking apart and running through the outer layers like an invading stampede.

Hiccup was jostled and jarred as bodies pressed against him and pushed him one way than the other. Rapunzel spun away from him as partners swapped and he found himself holding some foreign brunette. She was no better dancer than he was and stepped on his one foot four times before finally tramping off to some other hapless man.

On and on. Round and round.

The voice of the crowd swelled in great hoots and hollers as the music spiraled towards its calamitous end.

Feet moved fast.

Hands clapped louder.

Women spun in and out of his arms like one continuous strand of a loose ball of yarn.

Blonde, brunette. Tall, short.

At one particular red head his heart almost stopped, but it wasn't Merida. Only a slim figure with a pinched nose.

On and on, louder and louder.

Hiccup thought for a moment when the music would crash to its finale, the world just might end.

Then everything exploded in a final burst of sound and arms being thrown into the air.

And everything just stopped.

The sudden cease of motion felt like running into a wall.

Hiccup's ears hummed. He was panting and sweaty and the world swam before him in a visage of colors and glowing orbs.

There was silence.

The bodies stayed frozen.

Then cheers went up and the world resumed.

Rapunzel materialized in front of him, all smiles and glowing and humming with _life_. Hiccup thought Jack was missing his world. _He_ , however got to miss nothing.

Lucky him.

Rapunzel grabbed his arm pulling him back into the masses, giggling like some beautiful naive torture demon.

The earth began to pulse, then shake, as a steady beat was birthed again. A different tune, a difference dance.

Hiccup kinda wanted to cry.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Five dances, and many tears and much agony later, Hiccup managed to extract himself from the convulsing _mass_.

He crawled away, wheezing and exhausted. He wanted nothing more in the world than to just flop on the cool pavement and not move, not even caring anymore if he should be trampled.

Hiccup had just decided that it was really a wonderful idea and was just about to begin 'the sprawling', when he saw it. The brown fur lined boots.

Hiccup normally couldn't tell a woman by just her shoes, but fate _did_ hate him, and his stomach filled with dread.

He looked up into the slightly disturbed face of Astrid.

She was standing like she'd been stopped by something in her way, and a huge, but rather stupid looking, man stood beside her.

Hiccup realized the thing in her way was himself, prostrated on the floor.

He scramble to his feet, dusting off his hands and trying to scrummage together a scrap of decency. But it was clearly far to late for that.

Astrid cleared her throat, in a way that both dismissed whatever weirdness she'd seen while also being a touch condescending. "Hiccup was it?"

She was speaking to him. Kind of like he was minor inconvenience, but she was still speaking to him. And here Hiccup was, a college student, and so nervous he might throw up.

Maybe Jack and Rapunzel were right. He needed help.

"Uh yeah. Er, we've met before—er I guess I should say we've spoken before. At a party. A _year_ ago. So I guess it doesn't _really_ count as meeting exactly—Please stop me."

Thor. He sounded like an idiot and a stalker. Which was entirely unfair because he was only an idiot.

Astrid quirked a sole eyebrow. She exchanged a glance with Big Brawn beside her, before looking back at him.

"So, Hiccup, do you _usually_ find yourself sprawled on the floor in the middle of a crowd?"

Hiccup laughed nervously. Was it just him or could he feel her mentally retracting from him?

"Only when I'm busting a new one?" He bobbed his arms in attempt to 'sort of' dance, which only resulted in him sort of chugging like a train with some added tribal dance aspects.

Astrid's face crumpled in disgust with some slight concern (probably for his mental health) as well. "Please don't."

If Jack were here, he'd be dying right now.

Watching Hiccup move (because it couldn't be called dancing) like that. No less in front of honest to goodness _Astrid_.

 _Heck,_ Hiccup thought _. MERIDA would be dying right now._

But _Astrid_ stood stoically, so far removed from the point of amusement she was past even disturbed and quickly entering disdain.

She glanced past him, eyes drifting over the various booths ahead and it felt like she'd already left.

Hiccup's mind scrambled for something to say that would keep her longer, to get her to _talk_ to him, but his heart was quickly giving up.

"Hey Snotlout, you like fried frog legs, right?" She said, distractedly.

"Sure!" Buff Boy, whose name was apparently _Snotlout_ , piped up. "I love frog legs. They're totally macho. Cause, ya know, I'm a man. Isn't that impressive? I've heard women like men who like frog legs, I don't know if that's true or not, in fact _totally_ irrelavant to me! I just happen to eat 'em because that's how much of a _man_ I am." He flexed to punctuate his words, but Astrid wasn't paying him any mind.

For some reason that made Hiccup feel the slightest bit better.

"There's a booth over there, why don't we…just…" She hesitated. "It was a….interesting talking to you Hiccup, but….." She trailed off like she couldn't find any good way to end that.

It kinda of hurt how much of an effort she made in stepping around him. It also kinda hurt that she didn't look back, and maybe even _relaxed_ the further she went.

Snotlout, however, lingered behind. He crowded Hiccup's face, snarling slightly. Hiccup thought Merida's snarl was far more impressive.

"Like hell, you have a chance with someone like _Astrid_. Don't get in my way, Scrawny."

His words might have stung more if he hadn't had to look up just slightly at Hiccup. He _had_ had (finally) that wonderful growth spurt in high school.

Of course it didn't make Snotlout's words any less true, just slightly less painful.

Hiccup tried to remember how Merida would scrunch her nose and curl her lip. "Enjoy your _frog legs_."

Snotlout's scowl deepened and he tried to make his glare a tad more threatening before making his exit, then he bounded after Astrid like a drooling puppy.

Hiccup watched them go, shoulders sagging.

Why'd he come again? What had possessed him to do such pointless things as come to a _party_?

Hiccup glanced around the court yard and rather quickly found what he was looking for. A nice pillar. Hiccup figured he'd go hold it up for a while, and slowly made his way across the crowd.

He saw no sight of Merida nor Toothless on the way, and heard Rapunzel's tinkling laugh come from the thick of the crowd somewhere.

Hiccup reached the pillar, leaned back against it and crossed his arms, assuming 'The Position'. The position of 'loner,' and 'boring,' and 'unsocial.' Some thought it was a shameful stand but Hiccup didn't mind. He was often all those things, and that he had his own position where there was mutual understanding of his desire to be undisturbed, he thought very considerate.

Hiccup wasn't _anti-social_ exactly, there was just few people who liked him and his quirks, and few people he was comfortable with in turn.

Like Jack.

Jack was cool, and liked him. And Hiccup liked Jack.

Had Jack been there, he would have come up and nudged Hiccup's shoulder. He would have laughed at his self made isolation and pulled him into something fun, and slightly insane. And even though inevitably he would have gone off to flirt with Rapunzel, Hiccup would have enjoyed every second of it.

But Jack wasn't here.

Hiccup glanced up at the large, iron school clock, mounted on the library tower.

10:37pm

Where _was_ Jack?

Hiccup settled in further against the pillar. Jack was usually late even on a good day. Hiccup supposed it did no good to worry. Jack would find him whenever he did manage to come.

Hiccup certainly wasn't going anywhere.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

A half hour later, there was still no sign.

Then fifteen minutes, nothing.

Hiccup stood, worry just beginning to pick at his chest threads, but before he could begin to make a search— _just_ in case he'd missed him—Rapunzel came flying into his arms.

Rapunzel came, _panicked,_ flying into his arms.

All thoughts of Jack fled his mind as Hiccup gripped her. "Rapunzel? What's wrong?"

"Hide me!" She clutched at his sleeves then turned him one way, then another, finally settling on just jumping behind him, gripping the back of his shirt.

Hiccup was completely bewildered. "From who?"

Rapunzel's cold flittering hands reached up and scampered for his face from behind. When she found purchase in his cheeks she pulled, bending him backwards she so could whisper darkly in his ear, " _Rider_."

Hiccup immediately recognized… nothing. But before he could ask 'Who?' again, he noticed a man both burly and lean making his way quickly through the crowd. "Rapunzel? Rapunzel!"

Hiccup half waited for the 'let down your hair,' but Rapunzel had long since cut off the locks she used to have. She kept her hair short since the "Rapunzel _Affair_ ".

Hiccup snapped to attention like a released rubber band.

That's where this man was from! Hiccup could vaguely recall a Flynn Rider having been some sort of key character in the resolution. No. He'd been more than that. He had been Rapunzel's boyfriend.

 _Had_ been.

Rapunzel gripped his shirt tighter. Rider spotted Hiccup.

Maybe it was on a whim, but he may have come to the conclusion that the purple skirt puffing out behind Hiccup _wasn't_ actually Hiccup's, because Rider's eyes widened and he pushed forward with renewed vigor.

When he managed to finally wrench himself from the crowd, Rider stood before Hiccup the epitome of swag. He was tallish. Lean and fit but more lean than fit. Like he could run 15 miles and climb walls, but also handle himself in a fight should he need to.

He looked over Hiccup's shoulder with what _could_ be described as 'brown doe eyes.' Hiccup had never seen any of those in real life, so he squinted slightly just to make sure they were big enough. _Brown_ enough.

"Rapunzel." Rider said, it sounded like a greeting and a plea at the same time.

Rapunzel tipped her chin up slightly behind Hiccup. "Eugene."

 _Eugene?_

'Eugene' shuffled slightly and he seemed slightly awkward, but for some reason that persona didn't fit him. Like a fox batting it's eyes. He ducked his head, then looked up again through his lashes.

Yep. Officially brown doe eyes.

"I've seen you around…..It's been a while." He shuffled some more. "You haven't returned my calls."

"That's…." Rapunzel's voice sounded very timid, then she bucked up trying to show bravado she clearly didn't feel. "That's intentional."

Hiccup could feel her nod, probably proud of herself.

"I've been leaving messages."

"I've heard them."

"I want you back."

"Well, I…." Rapunzel's bravado faded, and her voice turned tentative. "I _don't_."

"Is there someone else?"

Rapunzel remained silent. Eugene's eyes darkened. Whatever innocent facade he'd been playing dropped. He pressed forward. "There is. Who?"

Rapunzel tried to sniff indifferently. "Whether there's someone or not, it doesn't change that I will not be getting back together with you."

"I love you, Rapunzel!"

" _Once_ , maybe."

Rapunzel actually sounded _angry_ and Hiccup glanced uncertainly between them, caught between the two ex-lovers spat. Literally.

"Don't—" Eugene started.

"No! You didn't. Not after I was adopted!" Rapunzel's fingers were twisting now in Hiccup's jacket. She pulled on his shirt as she rose on her tip toes to better face Eugene over Hiccup's shoulder. "You should have been happy for me!"

"I _was_ happy for you!" Eugene moved closer still and Hiccup could taste his breath. Someone liked cheese dogs. Eugene continued, "I was happy for _us._ "

"I wish! Your eyes were never the same after you saw their house!" Rapunzel pushed forward.

"I was just- I just taken aback at first! I've grown!" Eugene pressed more.

"No. I love my parents and I will not tolerate you viewing them as—as _dowry_!"

"Princess—"

" _Don't_ you 'princess' me!"

When Hiccup's nose was _millimeters_ from Eugene's forehead and he could count the blades on his hairline, he decided enough was enough. Eugene and Rapunzel could have practically kissed over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Okay….ha ha ha…" Hiccup laughed awkwardly, pushing back against Rapunzel so he could see more than Eugene's facial pores. "Have we met?"

Eugene looked surprised, as if he hadn't seen Hiccup. Or at least smelled him considering his proximity.

"Yeah, hi." Hiccup extended his hand. "I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. Nice to meet you. Funny thing! You don't actually have to be _that_ close though so if you don't mind…." Hiccup gently poked the man's shoulders till he finally took a stunned step backwards. "Ah, there we go! Look at that! I'm not breathing _your_ air, you're not breathing _my_ air. The world is beautiful."

Rapunzel dropped from her toes behind Hiccup, but her hands never left his shirt. Hiccup couldn't decided whether it was from timidness or anger. So he continued on. "Now it _could_ just be me but, does there seem to be a problem?"

Hiccup stretched to every one of his 76 inches. His only card was height intimidation, he couldn't _actually_ fight if it came down to it.

Eugene on the other hand, probably could.

He seemed to have recovered from his original shock and stepped forward again, glaring. Hiccup hadn't realized the bashful looking man from before was so far removed from Eugene's actual character. It was clear this man was an actor, if not a con. He didn't seem _inherently_ disagreeable, but he stood now fist's clenched, yet voice still even.

"The pleasure is mine, _Hiccup_ , but I don't believe was talking to you."

"No, just _over_ me."

"Listen, Haddock—"

"No, actually _you_ listen." Hiccup pushed Eugene back again with a finger, and that seemed to anger him more than if he had simply just shoved him. As if it were an affront to his masculinity or something.

His face darkened, but for some reason no one today seemed to be able to glare as hard as Merida. It was really curious. It must be some sort of perfected art.

Hiccup continued, "This here is Rapunzel, and regardless of whatever sort relation you have—or _had_ —to her, she is a good friend of mine, and is currently unhappy. So with all respect I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Eugene didn't move. Hiccup himself leaned closer. "Now."

For a moment tension filled the air. Eugene could throw a punch at any moment.

It wasn't unusual for Corona festivals to end in a brawl—usually drunken one— that finally broke the party up and sent the students home. Hiccup had just never wanted to be the one in it.

Seconds ticked, and Eugene's eyes flickered back to Rapunzel.

Once.

Twice.

Finally his shoulder's sagged and he nodded once to Hiccup then slunk stiffly, like a man sporting wounds, into the crowd. For him to leave so silently, and almost, in belated consideration of Rapunzel….. Maybe once he really had loved her. Maybe somewhere deep down he still did.

Still, at his absence, Rapunzel's fingers finally loosened in Hiccup's shirt, and he could hear her breath. Hiccup couldn't recall if he'd heard it during the encounter.

He didn't turn around and Rapunzel made no move come out from behind him. She rested her forehead against his back. The festival flowed around them.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm ready to go home."

Hiccup almost sighed in relief. "Me too."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

At first, Hiccup thought it would be a nightmare trying to find Merida, but in the end, she found them first. She had been strolling the games at various festival booths, when'd she'd spotted them and called them over.

She looked like the only one of them who'd enjoyed herself, whatever had been bothering her earlier seemingly forgotten.

She held a small stuffed lizard under her arms, she had a woven bracelet on her wrist, and a strange piece of paper was sticking out of her pocket.

Toothless kept trying to sit on her feet.

"Ye about ready?"

"Yes." Hiccup gasped, not even bothering to hide just how _ready_ he was.

Merida only raised an eyebrow and fell in step behind them towards the parking lot.

The walk seemed long and dark, and they passed Astrid and Snotlout on the way out. Snotlout was hurling into trash bin, while Astrid just waited, looking slightly annoyed, next to him.

"I'm telling you Astrid! It's them! Its 'cause they cooked 'em wrong, I tell you! Oh gods—"

Astrid nudged the bin closer just in time.

Hiccup felt the remaining energy leave him, and he ducked his head hoping they wouldn't notice him. Not like she ever did.

He could feel Rapunzel's gaze on his cheek, and thought for a moment she would say something. But eventually she just turned away and studied the cracks in the pavement. Hiccup was grateful.

They walked on a bit more, before Rapunzel finally attempted. "So…uh…much luck? With the games I mean?"

Merida jumped, looking startled at being addressed, she took a moment before seeming to remember the lizard. "Oh! Uh… Aye! Ah got the high striker grand prize."

Hiccup almost stopped short.

The high striker grand prize?! Wasn't that the strongman hammer game?! Even Jack hadn't won the grand prize!

Rapunzel only nodded, before pointing towards the lizard. "It's cute."

"Thanks." Merida said, with a nod and gave no attempt to continue the conversation. Rapunzel let it die.

They reached the car and set off towards Rapunzel's house.

She didn't paint this time. Or talk. Hiccup half wanted to ask about Eugene. He half didn't. It was strange for him not to know someone who'd been something, good or bad, to Rapunzel. It felt like he should, but they didn't talk about anything that happened _before_. Who was in her life, or if they left.

It felt like she read his mind, when she said, quietly. "Eugene was…..was _after_."

Hiccup just cast a glance at her. She was resting her cheek agains the seat belt. "I wasn't trying to keep him, _that_ , from you or Jack. He was just there _during_ , and we were a…a 'thing' _after_."

"You don't have too…" Hiccup started but never finished.

"It's not a big deal." She said it quickly, like it _was_ big deal. Rapunzel ran her hands over her hair, latching them finally around her neck. "I—He just changed after I got adopted by the Corona's. He grew too…. _interested_ ….in their money. And I just, I didn't want him coming between me and them, ruining my…..my new family. My _first_ family."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, so he just said nothing.

They reached her home around 1:15, and Rapunzel stepped out gathering her things. Merida also came out, looking to switch to the front seat, but she froze somehow in the middle of that journey. Hiccup could see her body stiffen, like she was preparing for a war. Or fighting an internal one.

Finally she turned to Rapunzel with a strange look, somewhere between pained and sympathetic, in her eye.

"Ye want this?" She held out the lizard.

Rapunzel had just turned towards the stairs, but she paused and looked back. She eyed the creature, with its soft pelt and strange bulging eyes, and a little light and color came back into her face. She looked like a glimmer of the Rapunzel she was before Eugene had showed up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Merida closed the distance between them, placing the lizard determinedly in her hands.

"Aye! Ah'm maur a bear person." She said, by way of explanation. With that, Merida headed back towards the car, slipping into the front seat. Hiccup felt like he should wait for something. But Rapunzel waved, making the lizard wave as well, before disappearing into the house and Merida wouldn't look at him, buckling and staring resolutely out the window. So Hiccup, eased the car back down the driveway.

Toothless could be heard kneading in the back, enjoying having the whole back row to himself, not that he could fill it all. After a ways Merida herself, curled into her chair, then suddenly turned to face Hiccup.

"Nice…er…dancin', by the wye." Hiccup panicked, thinking for a moment she was talking about his tribal dance for Astrid, then realized she was probably talking about one of the festival dances he'd been forced into that she might have seen. She was trying hard to compliment it.

He snorted. "Yeah right. I was dying out there. It was _awful_."

Merida tilted her head in consideration then shrugged giving up. "Yea, actually. It was."

His lips twitched on their own, stretching into a small smile. The first of the evening.

The drove on, in to the darkness. The wheels whirled a mechanical lullaby, and the street lights washed over the windows, a slow and soothing orange. Merida curled further in her seat, looking as though she was going to sleep.

But right when he had been sure she'd finally drifted of. A small, smirking voice sounded.

"…So? Who's Astrid?"

Hiccup could have wrecked right then and there. His face flamed and his fingers gripped the wheel.

"Not a word, Merida." He managed. "Not. One. Word."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Next up, Merida's POV! I'm gonna try to see if I can post it tomorrow but tomorrow's looking kinda crazy...It'll definitely go up no later than Saturday because I leave the country soon for some missions work! Yay! As usual THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVEIW AND COMMENT AND-**

 **O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O**


	13. Chapter 13

His eyes were focused and glazed with tenderness.

His fingers moved with such care.

It was like watching a doctor.

Merida folded her hands underneath her chin as she watched Hiccup tinker with the lock. After they'd cleaned the _second_ explosion in the kitchen, Hiccup had just gone out for donuts. It appeared the whole self-sufficient-homemade-meals idea was still a ways off.

A _long_ ways off.

Not that Merida minded. It had been a long time since she'd had Strawberry donuts with sprinkles. Hiccup liked some sort of twisted glazed sour cream donut, which honestly who even? If Merida hadn't already realized he was just a tall but ultimately harmless wee lamb, she might have had cause for concern.

No one who liked sour cream donuts could be entirely sane.

They'd eaten and Hiccup had disappeared into his room, returning with his steel pieces in hand, then he'd planted himself at the table and hadn't stirred.

Merida had meandered a bit more. She'd poked around his movies again, teasing him when she'd a discovered a small shelf of comics beneath his television, crisp and covered in protective cellophane.

"They're special editions!" He'd said, defensively.

"Mmmhmm. So whaur dae ye keep all the _non_ special editions?" Merida had asked, smirking at the little nerd.

"They're in my—" Hiccup had stopped abruptly and blushed tremendously when he realized he'd just confessed to having a collection of non special edition comics stored somewhere else.

"I'm not telling you!" He'd huffed instead, then he'd returned to his fiddling and seemed to forget she was there.

Merida had tried after that to entertain herself. She'd fussed with Toothless, poked around the now-stocked pantry, and even considered snooping in Hiccup's room to investigate all those projects that had been cluttered on his bed and floor. She'd gotten to the open door, and no further.

It had smelled.

Not in a bad way of course. Hiccup obviously wasn't the sweaty, musky type. But it had just _smelled_. Like the comforter he'd given her, the scent that had hugged her during her nightmare. Musky or not it was a _man_ smell. It made her innards squirm. Not because it wasn't attractive, but because it was a reminder.

This was a man. A man she _didn't_ know. And here she was poking through his stuff and teasing him for his complete Star Wars series on VCR. Like they were _friends_ or something.

What was she _doing_?

She knew better.

Yet…

Yet…..

Sometimes it felt like they just clicked. Like they _were_ friends. It was comfortable. It was nice.

It was _dangerous_.

The fact was Merida was being hunted, which meant she couldn't afford to get Hiccup involved.

 _Remember who ye_ ar _. Ye don't git tae have 'friends_ ' _._

She'd pulled his door closed, even though it had originally been left open, and turned away.

Distance. That's what she needed. Some distance.

Merida had finally wound up just settling at the kitchen table with Hiccup. If he even noticed he gave no sign. She'd planned to talk to him, to investigate him some more, but…. she _couldn't_.

He looked so….so blissfully content just sitting there working, Merida was completely incapable of interrupting. It felt like it would be unspeakably rude. Like screaming during a symphony.

She didn't talk. She barely _breathed_.

Merida had never seen his face so calm. Usually it was fluctuating between frustration and worry.

Usually both her fault.

But now Hiccup had a single earpiece in his ear, his foot would tap at times, he'd hum, unknowingly, at others.

Sometimes he'd mumble things. Smart sounding things like, "I hope she calibrated this correctly." or "Better use the 9 1/2 bit for this one….."

Merida was bordering on fascination.

It was like watching an artist.

Hiccup _was_ an artist, in some ways. Though she had no idea what he was making. So she just watched.

"Thats—That's a little awkward, ya know. You just _staring_ at me." Hiccup said, blushing slightly and looking a tad flustered. He did that a lot. Blush and look flustered.

He had a nice blush, pinkish and light. Merida was slightly jealous. Why could _she_ never blush like that? Instead of splotchy and tomato-ish? It was probably because she was a red head.

"Is it?" Merida asked, not really caring.

" _Yes_." Hiccup blushed some more. See? Just like she'd said. A _lamb_.

He looked at her for a moment, then looked away like he couldn't hold her gaze. Eventually he picked up his screw and went back to work.

But not for long.

"I mean aren't you bored?!"

"No." She answered, truthfully.

"It _can't_ be that interesting. Just watching me?" Hiccup glanced desperately around the apartment, as if searching for an activity that might entertain her, like she was some child. …

Which she may or may not have been. It was hardly relevant.

Merida leaned back shifting her legs out from under her and shrugged. "It is actually."

She leaned in again to emphasize her point, resting her chin on her folded hands.

Hiccup looked dumbfounded. " _What_? Why?"

Merida didn't have an answer. She shrugged again not taking her eyes off his now still fingers. Hiccup kept waiting. She could tell he wanted to know, was genuinely bewildered, but she couldn't explain it.

"Ah don know….Yer creatin' somethin'. It's interesting."

Hiccup still didn't say anything. Just looked at her, confused.

Merida gave up.

"There's naething else tae do."

Hiccup sighed, his whole body looking like it sagged in relief. "So you _are_ bored?"

Merida quirked an eyebrow. "Ye have any suggestions?"

Hiccup smiled. It was a very lopsided smile. He gathered his trinkets quickly but carefully, organizing the assembled pieces and the hardware before piling them in his arms.

"Well I got games? I played Cards Against Humanity with Jack once. _Never_ play Cards Against Humanity with Jack. I have books? If you like to read.. I guess?—" Merida made a face—"No? I think I may have domino's packed somewhere…."

Hiccup had just moved his pieces to a box on the counter when he froze. Merida could see his body go rigid beneath his flannel shirt. Like a dead hamster or something.

A _tall_ dead hamster.

She glanced around him, but saw only the small clock with it's blaring red letters.

7:12

 _"_ Ar ye—"

Hiccup moved so fast, Merida jumped in her seat. He was like a Jack-in-the-box.

"Crap! I completely forgot! We're gonna be late! She _can't_ miss it!"

A non-sensical _muttering_ Jack-in-the-box.

" _Whit_ ar ye on about?" Merida watched him dash into his room and heard the following crash of objects as he rummaged around.

"The Festival!" He hollered through the walls.

Merida vaguely remembered him mentioning something about a festival earlier, but that had been before the toaster oven had exploded so it had pretty much been pushed from her mind. Clearly it had been pushed from Hiccup's mind as well.

He sounded like he was turning his room over.

While he _trashed_ the place, Merida got up and crossed to the counter, scavenging the flimsy pink donut box for any remains. A festival sounded like a nice idea. Even though she'd just gone out yesterday, already she'd been getting cabin fever. She didn't do well being cooped inside. Never had. Her mother had always had a hard time getting her to sit still for lessons.

Then she'd spent the next two years chained in a basement.

 _Funny_. Merida thought bitterly. _Almost anywye._

Hiccup stuck his head out the door, a tie half done around his neck, interrupting both her miserable musings and donut munching.

"You don't maybe possibly _not_ want to go do you?" He sounded so hopeful.

Merida halted the crumb that had been on it's way to her mouth and stared at him. "An opportunity tae go out? That ye _actually_ approve of? Ar ye kiddin'?"

Hiccup's face fell and he disappeared from the doorway. "Are you sure you don't feel sick or something?"

Merida snorted, flicking hardened sour cream glaze off her strawberry crumb. "Nae such luck."

His voice sounded behind the wall. "I mean it's really no problem? Just say the word and it's off! I'll manage somehow."

"Is it jist me, or dae ye sound like ye don' want tae go?"

"What? Me? Never! I'm a party animal! A beast! I, I live for this! Late nights! Tons of people….dancing…. Woo hoo…"

His voice drew closer and Merida turned to see Hiccup standing in the door way again wearing a nice black suit and tie. He ran a hand through his hair, looking somewhere between tired and sheepish. For a gangly nerd, he cleaned up nicely.

His soft green eyes flickered up to hers briefly. "Do you want to…..change or.. anything?"

Merida almost quipped "Into whit?", seeing as her clothing options were very limited, but she just look down at what she was wearing and shrugged. She was still wearing his blue hoodie from yesterday. Merida dusted the donut crumbs off her fingers, smoothed her hands once over her sweatshirt and looked up again.

"Ah'm ready."

The slightly pained expression in Hiccup's face told her he'd wanted her to take five more hours. "Oh. Okay.…Toothless?"

The cat in question cracked open an eye from his sprawled position on the back of the sofa.

"You're gonna come with us okay bud? And keep on eye on Merida."

Merida patted her thigh. "It'll be fun! C'mon moogie!"

Toothless glared slightly, probably at being coaxed like a dog, but stretched none the less and dropped to the floor languidly.

Merida _had_ been sneaking him random foods after all.

Merida stroked the cat as it came slowly to her ankles before she scooped him into her arms, rubbing his chin. His fur was soft and while he glared a bit at first, still peeved— both for being disturbed and cajoled at—eventually Toothless gave into purrs, rumbling a tad louder than a cat had any right to.

Merida glanced up to catch Hiccup looking back at the table, at his _lock_ , one last time before he realized she was watching and headed towards the door.

"Well," He sighed, opening the door for her. "Off we go then."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Who is thes again?" Merida asked, watching the scenery flash by. They'd been driving a ways since having left his apartment, and the sun was setting fast. The world outside was fading into gray.

"Rapunzel Corona. She's a good friend of mine. And Jack's. And everyone really." Hiccup answered from the front seat.

Something in that poked at Merida slightly and she wasn't sure why exactly. Everyone's friend? It sounded strangely…bright.

Maybe _too_ bright.

Merida reached over and stroked Toothless who had curled next to her. He was _complete_ baby. She had scratched his chin and the cat had practically keeled.

"Yer sure they won't think it strange? Ye bringin' this cat out?"

"No, he's an outdoor cat, people see him wandering all the time. He should go unnoticed." Merida felt a prickle in her skin and looked up to find Hiccup looking at her pointedly in the mirror. "So long as nothing _noticeable_ happens…"

Merida groaned and she let her head thud back against the seat. "Alrite! Ah've got it! Don' dae anything noticeable. Don't go wandering off. Don't talk tae anyone. If anybody asks, Ah'm a friend from Berk. Yes. Hiccup. Ah've got it. Ah promise, Ah won't cause any trouble. _Ah've got it_. But Ah swear!"

Merida crossed her arms, her agitation forcing her fingers to drum. "If ye say 'best behavior' one more time, Hiccup Haddock, Ah'm going tae kill ye."

She glared at him in the mirror to make sure he got the point. "Ah mean _actually_ kill ye."

Hiccup nodded seeming to have gotten her point, but he didn't seem to relax.

He hadn't seemed to relax since they'd rushed out the apartment.

Merida's fingers slowed to a halt as her agitation slowly faded away. Maybe it wasn't fair to get so harsh with him. After all, his intentions were good and he'd only really said it about 17 times since getting in the car, which wasn't _too_ bad right?

Merida wanted to say something. She opened her mouth but all words were lost when she saw the tall spires of the castle like structure.

" _Spirits_! It's a castle."

And just like that she was back.

Back running through the large meadows. Sliding down the old banisters. Merida had forced herself to not think on her home during her captivity. Yet now, looking at these garden paths, and grand stairs, she could see it. She could remember every detail _perfectly_.

Their castle was paved with cobblestone, their courtyard filled with peddlers. Mum and Dad had always been welcoming to the people. The gates had never been closed, the halls never quiet.

Merida pressed against the window, trying to get closer, trying to go _back_.

She could smell the baked pastries. Maudie had _always_ been cooking. She could hear her Dad's roaring laugh, feel her mother's smiling gaze.

Wasn't it in yards like this that her father had helped her small hands hold a bow?

Wasn't it in gardens like this, she had chased her brothers?

It had been. Just like this. It _had_ been.

Images flashed, hot and agonizing. Merida couldn't make them stop. That welcoming gate was engulfed in flames. Laughter was screams, and the only aroma was the suffocating stench of burning flesh. The throne room lay in shambles, and a crown lay dripping blood.

"Like royalty, right?"

The car had stopped.

Hiccup was talking to her.

Somehow Merida managed not to flinch at his words. Vaguely, she registered that Hiccup was referring to the house. Nevertheless Merida couldn't see anything but that bloodied crown and the scorched bodies stacked around the castle like cornerstones.

She recoiled from the glass as if all the pain had come from there.

"Yeah," She said numbly. "Royalty."

Merida's heart raced. Blood pounded in her ears.

 _Go away._ She told the nightmares. _Go away._

Rapunzel, or who Merida assumed to be Rapunzel, came prancing down the stairs.

 _Of course she did._

Rapunzel was calling loving goodbye's to her parents.

 _Of course she was._

And walking so happy. So bright.

 _Of course she is._

She rambled on and on about some painting when she got in the car. Without a care.

 _Of course she did._

Merida's chest was constricting. Why she wasn't sure. She wanted it to _stop_.

"Oh hi!"

Merida could hardly look at her.

So _bright_.

"I don't believe we've met before?"

It wasn't _fair_.

""No, This is Merida DunBroch. She's an old friend of mine from Berk who's visiting Corona for a bit. She's been staying at my place for the past couple days."

Hiccup couldn't sound more like a record if he tried.

At his stiff, mechanical voice, Merida snapped out of it. The dark tendrils choking her throat and squeezing her chest, receded.

She managed to roll her eyes at Hiccup, though her heart wasn't in it.

She extended her hand to Rapunzel, though her skin prickled at the touch.

Rapunzel's hand still held a shoe which she hastened to toss into her lap.

Oh the luxury to be an airhead instead of a warrior, a _prisoner_. Merida's face wanted to scowl. Because scowls were better than tears.

She managed to withhold.

Merida was tough. She used to be many more things, like brave and strong. Yet despite her losses in character and relations, at the least she could still be tough.

 _Git it taegether!_

 _"_ Merida." She managed somehow not to sound like she was choking. "Nice tae met ye."

"My pleasure! I'm Rapunzel Corona."

Merida tried to resist the urge to blink.

It was so strange… It was like for a moment Merida had forgotten that such people in the world. _Perfect_ people. People who had everything and were loved by everyone and never cried or bleed or got heartbroken.

She'd forgotten some people's lives were perfect, were unaffected were… _happy_.

 _This_ happy.

Had she been one of those people once? Merida couldn't remember. It felt like the chain marks and scars on her wrists and ankles and flesh had always been there.

"Nice place ye have." Could they hear how quiet her voice had sounded? Merida tried to swallow but her throat was swollen.

Rapunzel glanced at the window for barely a moment, seemingly used to the scenery.

"Thanks! It is pretty nice isn't it? Though, in my opinion in could use a _bit_ more color, but then again what couldn't? Am I right?"

Merida's heart broke.

'Pretty nice'? Pretty. Nice. That was all this woman had to say. Did she not realize how _lucky_ she was?! Did she not know what Merida would've given just to see the _shambles_ of her home again? Just to be back…..To go home…To _have_ a home.

Merida's hands were shaking, so she shoved them under thighs. Her stomach was rolling and suddenly she felt sick. She refused to acknowledge the single wetness on her cheek.

She wasn't crying.

She _wasn't_.

She couldn't. Not now.

Yet as they pulled down the last few feet of the driveway, Merida could see a faint ghost. Running through the gardens, smiling and wild. Free and happy and _safe_.

"More color", Rapunzel had said.

 _If ye think it needs maur color_ , Merida thought bitterly. _Try painting it_ ** _red_**.

It was then a softness brushed against her arm, right before the conjured nightmares consumed her.

Merida turned slowly to look, only to find Toothless placing his paws on her legs and leaning into her face. He had big green eyes.

 _Kinda like Hiccup's_

Merida moved to pet him on instinct, only to be stopped by a tugging. Her hands were still under her thighs. Slowly she pulled one out, her fingers still trembled slightly.

Toothless brushed his nose against her fingertips, enjoying scratching his face even without her help. Merida gave a small huff of laughter. She hoped it didn't sound like a whine.

For a moment her blood ran cold. She slowly she raised her eyes to the front seat. Had they heard? Had they seen her every turmoil carved on her face?

Upfront, conversation flowed languidly from Hiccup to Rapunzel. They were saying something about Jack, Hiccup's white-haired friend.

They hadn't noticed.

Merida couldn't tell by the empty tight feeling in her chest if that made her happy or not. Instead she turned back to Toothless and placed her quaking hand on his head.

Toothless nudged her palm, and she stroked her hand down his soft fur. Feeling his body, his ribs, his _heartbeat_. Finally Merida pulled out her other hand and tangled them both in his fur. Tightening her grip and holding on as if for dear life. Toothless nuzzled his nose against her cheeks, rubbing his cheek against hers. Merida just squeezed her eyes closed and counted in her head.

To what number she didn't know, but maybe whenever she stopped this would all be over.

She held her breath.

 _….20, 21, 22, 23…._

Then finally, let it out.

Toothless' tail flicked back and forth. Merida couldn't tell if he was getting annoyed or not, so she slowly loosened her grip on his black pelt.

Her hands were no longer shaking.

"It's alwyes ye, isn' it?" Merida whispered bumping her forehead against his.

Toothless blinked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about and had simply come for some petting and attention.

She sighed and leaned back, opening her arms so Toothless could duck under them and return to his side of the back seat.

Merida looked out the window. Trees and greenery flew past.

Maybe that was unfair.

Being so….resentful of Rapunzel's life. Afterall with her Look-At-Me-Happy-Go-Lucky-Sun-Shining-Bright-Smile personality, she couldn't possibly have understood. Understood what it was like to have seen—to have _been_ _in_ — true darkness.

Merida was the one who didn't understand. Merida was the one who'd forgotten what life was normally like without _him_.

She wouldn't begrudge Rapunzel her happiness.

That didn't make her any less jealous.

Hiccup was making a commotion up front. His voice had escalated quite a few octaves and from what Merida could see he was in full out—full _pink_ —blush mode.

Merida blinked, as though sliding back to the real world through a long tunnel.

It still wasn't entirely fair, but Merida did have some of her own happiness. If Hiccup was getting teased, _that_ was something she wanted in on. She leaned forward to hear better, only to snap back, hands clapped over her mouth to restrain her snort.

"He say's you write notes about her hair in English and draw her face in your sketch books. Jack said you wrote a poem about her too!"

So Hiccup had a lady crush.

Hiccup had a _hopeless_ lady crush.

Rapunzel was merciless and kept right on. "O' Astrid O' Astrid with locks of gold hair!—"

"I did NOT!"

"—If only you'd notice me for then I could bear,—"

"He's making it _up_!"

"—this insurmountable distance from my lips to thine,—"

"NO! It's not—!"

"—O'Astrid I wish only to make you mine!"

Shakespeare. This Star-Wars-Loving, Toaster-Exploding, Bot-Building Nerd had written _Shakespeare_ for this girl.

Merida's sides hurt.

She could see him leaning over his desks, brow furrowed, chewing on a pencil end and thinking up the word "thine."

It was too much.

She smirked at him in the mirror, and made kissy faces at Toothless who had been roused by this new commotion. Hiccup's face burned brighter and it was so hysterical Merida had to hold in a full out laugh.

"It really was _so_ sweet," Rapunzel gushed. "All 15 verses you wrote! So of course I told Jack that clearly you're beyond desperate and it would be a wonderful idea for us to help you! Seeing as —let's be honest now—you're quite the oddball when it comes to women. Especially pretty women. We can try to train you to become a master flirt so you can get your gal! It'll be so romantic! It was _supossed_ to be a surprise, but I figured I should tell you. Since friends _share_."

Through it all, Merida had been curled on the seat cackling, but something about that last line made her sit up.

Was Rapunzel really just obliviously tormenting Hiccup, or was something else going on here?

Hiccup was too busy blushing to notice, but Merida couldn't help but wonder who was actually the oblivious one in this conversation.

Unfortunately, she had missed almost the entire previous discussion, thus really had no idea. So she shrugged it off as a strange ending line, and nothing more.

This pretty, carefree girl didn't seem the passive aggressive type after all.

Double meaning or no, Hiccup had had enough apparently.

Hiccup parked the car suddenly and leapt out like he was on fire.

Which, considering the discussion, that description probably wasn't far off.

Merida instead took her time, hoping to drag out his torment. She rubbed her aching sides and held the door so Toothless could plop out beside her.

When both she and Rapunzel had exited the vehicle, Hiccup locked the car. He eyed Rapunzel's dress and nodded, looking slightly impressed. "Very nice." He said.

Merida thought maybe he was just noticing the dress for the first time then she saw the spiraling vines around the hem.

Was that what Rapunzel had been fiddling with in the car? So she was gorgeous, rich, had a loving family, was blissfully happy AND amazingly talented.

Wasn't that just typical?

Rapunzel smiled and curtsied. "Why, thank you!"

Hiccup gave her small smile, then, after a thought, offered his arm to her.

Rapunzel's face practically exploded with light. It must have been trapped somewhere inside her head. Merida wondered briefly if she'd swallowed it.

Rapunzel _did_ exude brightness.

Rapunzel linked her arm through Hiccup's and Merida moved to follow, Toothless on her heels.

At the sight of the cat, Rapunzel stopped and turned to Hiccup.

"Toothless? You're letting him out? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, he's an outdoor cat." Hiccup began, when he looked at Merida his eyes seemed to grin. "He can handle himself."

Merida snorted at that. Toothless could do much more than 'handle'.

With that they began their way towards the noise. Hiccup escorted Rapunzel while Merida brought up the rear. She stuck her hands in the hoodie pocket, and looked from the darkening sky to the strange orange glow emanating from the center of campus buildings.

Hiccup kept glancing back at her and Merida couldn't help but wonder whether he was regretting bringing her. The third wheel. The fugitive. The _stranger_.

She lagged further behind.

The crowd grew thicker as they came into the courtyard. Booth's and festival games lined the edges and people weaved and ducked through crowds, laughing. Enjoying themselves. Living _normal_ lives.

Merida's feet slowed to a halt and she had trouble picking them up. Ever since she'd seen that castle…..The differences were so clear.

She didn't want to see them. She wanted today to be like yesterday. Yesterday when she and Hiccup and just shopped and explored and maybe even bonded a little.

Now Hiccup was moving further and further away from her, leaving her alone in this crowd as he was dragged off by his friend.

"Look Hiccup! It's starting! Come on!"

Hiccup glanced back at her once. "Wait—hold on—"

For some reason, that made Merida feel just a tad bit better. Enough to be able to say, "Ye go ahead. Ah'm jist gonna…." Merida glanced around quickly.

 _Gonna dae what? Talk tae the friends ye don have? Buy food with money ye don own?_

"….Look around." Her heart wasn't in the words. They felt heavy and tasted empty but she'd said them.

Hiccup had no obligation to her after all.

Hiccup met her eyes once. Merida didn't know what he would see there, but apparently there was nothing to make him resist the pull of Rapunzel.

Merida looked away.

"Come on, Moggie." She called to Toothless, plunging herself through the crowds towards some direction. She had no idea where she going, but maybe she could lose her sorrow in these crowds.

People shuffled past, like one large dark mass flowing around her. The noise was so loud it made a strange bubbling silence about her head.

Onwards Merida walked, with Toothless bumping into her heels every few steps.

It would have been nice to have gotten lost in the crowds.

To have pretended she was one of them, a college student whose only concern was the possible quiz next Friday.

It would have been nice to lean against these booths, munching caramel apples and laughing with friends.

Merida looked at all the people.

The people so like her yet so….so _not_.

Her steps slowed and she looked in on the huge convulsing circles in the courtyard. A large group of students sung and clapped their hands spinning in the center.

It would have been nice to dance.

Hiccup was dancing. Rapunzel was on the other side of the circle, twirling with some other guy. She was throwing her head back and absolutley shining.

Hiccup was just dancing. Or trying to. He tripped every few steps, head constantly down to keep on an eye on his feet.

When he did look up, sometimes to grin sheepishly at the next partner to spin into his arms, Hiccup was biting his lip or shaking his head or just looking genuinely disoriented.

Merida's lips quirked slightly.

 _Nerd_.

She sighed and looked up at the sky again. Toothless weaved between her ankles trying to amuse himself.

Yes.

Yes, it would have been nice to do all those things. But they weren't for her. Merida _wasn't_ normal, as much as she wished she was. She had scars and a story and more than that she had a mission. Merida sighed, but the barest hint of smile was tugging at her mouth.

She missed home. But she needed to find her new one.

She needed to find the FireFalls.

As if by fate Merida suddenly noticed a flash of blue. Almost the same as when she'd met Toothless that first time.

Merida spun slowly, disturbing the aforementioned cat, who, when he'd realized Merida was taking time to have a small untimely pity party (which was, really, very inconsiderate and ignoring of her feline friend), had curled up to nap on her feet.

Merida glanced down as Toothless meowed indignantly, leaning over to rub his ears in apology. He stretched under her hand before sitting and wrapping his tail around him, looking up at her. Looking ready.

Merida glanced around, taking in the surroundings of where she'd stopped and looking for that strange blue flash. There were a few booths scattered around this area. Some selling various wares, others hosting games.

But as she looked past, there was one in particular that caught her eye.

Merida blinked. What she'd thought had been a blue flash, may have actually just been the faded blue sign above a small booth nestled between two campus buildings. It was shabby compared to the other booths beside it and Merida felt slightly disappointed. Blue flashes had a history of leading her to something very _promising_.

Nevertheless, Merida moved to explore this shabby booth. She had a whole night to kill and it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

As Merida approached the table the first thing that caught her attention was the peculiarities of the booth itself.

Apart from being a shabby booth partially hidden in an alley, the booth was also a tilting, quivering ensemble that appeared to be made from mostly woody materials. The tabletop was made of large sticks bound together in a similar way one might make a raft. Around the table was a woven table skirt that matched the woven thatch roof of the stall. Inside was a more room-like than booth-stall.

Overall the booth had a strange vibe.

A very Mysterious-Hut-In-The-Woods kind of vibe.

Except it wasn't a hut in the woods but rather a Mysterious-Hut-On-Campus-In-The-Middle-Of-A-Festival.

Merida wasn't sure if that helped it's case or not.

Leaning forward slightly she studied the wares displayed on the booths. They were even _more_ odd. They were not the typical wares a booth attendant might try to sell at a college party, even if it _was_ a festival. In fact, they were not the usual wares a booth attendant might try to sell _anywhere_! Not in _this_ time, anyway.

No, instead of fried foods or campus trinkets, this booth was offering antiques. Pots that looked like they were from archaic tribes and scrolls that were so brittle, Merida was tempted to hold her breath lest they crumble.

She glanced down at Toothless who had followed her closely. Before as they'd walked he'd just followed her around, seeming entirely uninterested in the world at large (as cats often are), but now he was leaning forward and sniffing the odd table skirt.

Even he knew something was up.

Well. That much was _actually_ pretty obvious considering the queerness of it all.

Wobbly booth. Woven hut. Old museum items.

It was hard _not_ to notice.

So the real question was why other students weren't?

Merida turned and studied the crowd that still flowed only a few steps behind her, following the curve of the courtyard and campus buildings. This booth was a bit out of the way, nestled between two buildings as it was, yet it was still in perfect view.

Yet no one stopped.

Not a single student seemed to pause and glance at the stall like it was the slightest bit out of place.

 _Huh._

Merida turned back to the booth.

There were probably many explanations. It could be a long standing tradition, or maybe the History department had a booth every year for some reason, or maybe Corona students just really liked some ancient scroll maps of the Hills of Mesopotamia to go along with their funnel cake.

Merida's train of thought crashed to a halt like a bike into a wall.

Ancient maps?

Her brain was ahead of her conscious thinking, because suddenly Merida was remembering yesterday at the antique store.

She and Hiccup had been crammed in a nook, hiding from ScarFace when she'd seen it. _The History of Old World Countries_ by Nic Taylors.

It had been a hunch.

 _Only_ a hunch. But Merida had gone to ask the attendant about it anyway. Because what if….just what if…

It had been nothing.

O-o-O-o-O-Flashback-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Maps!" She'd asked the attendant, whose name tag read Mac. "Dae ye hae any maps here?"

"Maps?" Mac asked, flipping his bangs over his fat nose with a swish of his head that was probably supposed to be cool.

"Aye, Maps."

"Maps?" He'd asked again, dumbly. Any excitement Merida'd had was quickly tampered with a slight growing irritation.

"Aye. Maps. Ye know, they're like big pictures ay the earth? Geography? That stuff?" She drew a box in the air with some squiggly lines and upside down 'v's.

Mac leaned his head back, looking like he was thinking really hard. Or that thinking itself was really hard. Either one was possible. Finally he'd looked at her, eyes looking clear.

"No."

Merida's heart had sank a little.

"No? Ye don have _any_ maps in thes store?"

His head leaned back again, that look of concentration mixed with slight pain again on his face.

"No. No Maps."

"But thes is an Antique store isn' it?!"

"Yes."

"And ye hae _no_ maps?"

"No."

O-o-O-o-O-Flashback-O-o-O-o-O-o

Merida had sighed and given up. It had been a good thought but for what she had in mind it would have had had to been _old_. If the Antique store had none, she was at loss.

Until now.

Merida blinked quickly, then glanced around. Her heart was racing just slightly. She could be close, this could be it. Yet her skin was cold, her hand clammy.

If she was close, this would be the moment she got stopped wouldn't it? That's how it worked in movies right? Any moment now she might get attacked, or seized or killed.

Merida glanced around again. But everything seemed normal.

Students milled around seemingly unaffected by her revelation. Shouts and songs still filled the air with the steady bounding of the feet. Laughs still bubbled all over campus.

Just like the booth, no one noticed Merida or her thoughts.

She felt foolish.

Of course they didn't. This wasn't a movie.

Merida sighed and looked down at Toothless, who stretched then tried to sharpen his claws on the woven fabric, totally at ease.

Nothing was coming to stop her.

Merida took a breath, and carefully reached for the scrolls.

That's when it turned around.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

 **AUTHORS NOTES: Everyone knows what I should have done here. Ended this chapter on a cliff hanger and moved the second part to another chapter. Unfortunately, I have no time, I can't be bothered, and it'd mess up my chapter outline. So, here is a little pause for dramatic affect. Now please continue, and pretend you've been waiting for ages for the resolution. ^_^**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

How Merida didn't notice it sooner she wasn't sure. Because despite everything else the strangest thing there could be about _any_ booth during a busy festival, would be a booth without an attendant.

A hunched figure towards the back of the booth turned slowly. It was covered in some sort of cloak that was woven from a mix of leather, wool, and straw. Like some hideous pelt.

The figure was short, and, with the coarse woven attire, had almost entirely blended in with the booth itself. When it turned and slowly peeled back its hood with pale crooked fingers, Merida was surprised to see a frail elderly looking woman with a fat black ferret perched quite happily on her head.

The woman had a long pointed nose, a squated face with baggy skin, and big white hair pulled back.

Merida's breath caught. It couldn't be…

"Oh! Hullo, dearie!" The old woman croaked. "See anything you like in me baskets?"

Merida frowned. "Baskets?"

At her look of confusion the woman's eyes snapped down to the booth's counter and bulged so wide Merida instinctively raised a hand defensively in case they popped out.

But they didn't. Instead the hunched woman scrambled to the front of the booth so fast Merida herself stumbled back a few paces. The fat ferret clung desperately, squawking as it swung half dislodged from its perch.

"NO! Don't look! You didn't see anything!" The elderly woman cried, sounding panicked and anguished. She reached to the top of the booth's frame, behind the thatch, and yanked down a woven screen.

A moment later it rattled back to the top, but now instead of the antiques Merida had seen earlier, the table was magically covered with baskets, bracelets, necklaces, and many other woven materials.

Why did this feel so familiar?

"Stupid Marsden!" The old woman crowed, wringing her wrinkled hands. "Said it'd work! Said it'd cover me things with her stupid magic! That's what I get, it is. Listening to _her_!"

"Magic?" Merida gasped. The old woman jumped as if she'd forgotten Merida had been there. The ferret chattered again, indignantly, fighting to maintain its position.

"Magic?!" She screeched, eyes darting wildly. "I didn't say nothing 'bout magic! Who's talking about magic? Not I!"

Merida lunged forward, her fingers clutched the tables end. "Yer her! The witch aren't ye? The one who turned mah mother intae a bear?!"

The woman's whole 4ft body seemed to seize and contract then loosen in a sudden burst of anger. "I ain't no witch! Not me! I ain't Marsden, that crow! I don know what she's done! I ain't lookin for no trouble ya hear?! I ain't got no magic. Ain't got no special wares. Ain't even heard of it! An you can tell that ol' Death Beast that!"

The woman turned and began ransacking her own booth; yanking woven jewelry off the counter, throwing baskets in baskets and looking—for all intents and purposes—like she was getting ready to flee.

It was then Merida knew somehow this woman had the answer. _Her_ answers.

Merida leaned even further into the booth. Her heart pounding in her chest. That feeling was back. The feeling of being on the edge of discovery.

"Ye know her at least! The witch!"

More items clattered down, the woman knocking things off the table in her haste.

"No, no, no no. NO! Get out! I know nothing!"

"Ye don understand! I need one of yer maps!"

"I don' have any maps! I'm a basket weaver!"

"But yer scrolls —"

"I don' have _scrolls_! I'm a basket weaver!"

"But yer trinkets—"

" _Basket_. _Weaver_."

Merida clenched her fists then unclenched them. She wasn't getting through. She was so close and yet… Nothing. Her 'Answers' were packing themselves away and running.

"Please. Ah'm begging ye jist let me—"

"NO!" The woman roared slamming the box she'd just packed onto the floor. The ferret was flown into the wall, its fat body hitting with a thud then slidding down and vanishing behind a stack of baskets.

In a fuming hunch the elder shuffled to the booth front and glared at Merida.

"No. I ain't got no scrolls, ain't got no maps and ain't got no _trinkets_ for you neither!"

"Aye you did!" Merida was trying so hard not to shake in her desperation. Or better yet, reach across and shake the old woman. "Ah saw them!"

"Then forget you saw 'em!" The crone hissed, milky eyes suddenly too clear. "For your own good."

She snarled and, with an air of finality, yanked the woven screen down.

Merida kicked the booth shop.

"Ah can't forget Ah saw them! Ah need tae find the FireFalls!"

There was a pause in the racket inside the booth.

Merida couldn't breathe.

Then suddenly— _slowly—_ the screen opened again. The woman glared out again, the ferret in the process of scaling her cloak to return to its perch. The scowl on the elders face was mostly the same as before, but this time there was a _hint_ of curiosity.

"Did you say….FireFalls?"

Merida's heart leapt.

"Aye! Dae ye know where they are?!"

"Couldn' say."

The quick reply made Merida's heart sink, by the woman wasn't done yet.

"…But."

"But?!"

The woman eyed Merida up and down, before looking directly into her eyes. "But there was another woman, you see, a few years ago who came asking for the same thing. A woman named 'Maudie'."

Then the world stopped.

The noise of the festivals was gone.

Merida saw nothing but white.

Maudie? Maudie. Could it be? Maudie _had_ been one of the few to make it out before _he_ fully took over. She'd resigned from her duties in order to take shelter elsewhere two years before the war happened. Making it four years now since she left now.

The time matched.

Could it be?

And if it was?

If it _was_ Maudie who'd come through years before, asking these same questions, had she found it? Found the FireFalls?

Merida gazed dumbly up at the old woman, unsure what to do now. The woman's gaze had grown even more narrow, like she was putting together her own puzzle.

She surprised them both when she snapped. "Come. Around back."

For a moment Merida remained frozen, then her body was being propelled around the shabby both.

 _This was it._ Merida couldn't help but think. _This. Was. It._

Toothless jumped to attention and followed her around the small stall. The back had a small woven curtain that Merida ducked under, only to take a step back at the sight.

Inside, numerous boxes—and baskets— were stacked precariously in the small room and along the walls. It was cramped, yet the small room still seemed a tad larger than the outside had lead Merida to believe.

Mysterious Hut indeed.

The old woman had pulled the screen closed again, and was quickly preceding to place her ear against the walls of the booth, as if listening for termites. The ferret settled back on her head and it's own rolls of fat. When the elder was finished, she turned towards Merida.

"We don't have long, they're stationed not far away."

"Who?" Merida asked, glancing worriedly towards the curtain.

The old woman hissed. "Never you mind, girl. I ain't stayin for long. Now, it seems you done met Marsden?"

"Who?" Merida asked, at the risk of sounding repetitive.

"The witch, girl. The witch! Me sister!"

Merida's brain was having a hard time processing all this information. The witch who turned her mother into a bear had a sister? It explained the likeness Merida'd had noticed earlier.

Marsden. Marsden had been her name. Merida had only referred to her as 'The Witch'.

It was cooler.

 _This_ particular old woman had resumed her bustling, rummaging through one of her many baskets stacked against the wall. She continued.

"Now these 'FireFalls' you lookin' for, I don' have 'em in any of me maps. But the truth is ain't no one do. It's a secret refuge known only to those whose ancestors found it. But that ain't meaning it can't be found by other means."

Merida leaned forward eagerly. "Like whit?"

"Heck if I know!" The elder cackled. "But Maudie might by now."

Merida was entirely lost at this point. "But she was going tae the FireFall's wasn' she? Did she nae make it?"

The old woman shrugged thin shoulders and pulled something from the basket she'd been ruffling through. It seemed she'd found whatever she'd been looking for.

"Who can say? Maybe she solved it and came back. Maybe she didn'. I couldn' tell ya. And I can't help ya as much as ya probably think I can neither. I don't have magic. And while I do sell ancient wares—a lil hobby of mine. Marsden always disapproved.— ya sure not gonna find anything in _'em_."

Merida's shoulders had been sinking steadily lower at each word. This was turning out to be most definitely _not_ it.

Toothless patted a lose piece of straw nearby and the ferret on the elder's head tried too tighten its fat body into a tighter curl on the woman's head.

The old woman paid it no mind, finally seeming to have been satisfied with her findings and coming over to Merida. Merida watched her sit down.

"So whit _can_ ye tell me?"

The senior sighed with the effort of lowering herself, then met Merida's gaze. "I _can_ tell ya exactly what I told Maudie. I can also tell ya where to find her. I have a feeling between the two of ya, you'll be able to locate them 'FireFalls'."

Merida waited for the elder to continued. But she didn't. Instead the old woman reached up and patted the ferret curled on her head, and hummed a soft tune to herself.

Merida blinked and glanced at Toothless who was still swatting at loose straw. The woman was old but Merida hadn't considered that she might be _senile_. She waited a little longer for the woman to speak but when she didn't, Merida prompted her gently.

"…Whit did ye tell Maudie?"

The woman closed her eyes and titled her head towards the ceiling, humming but otherwise silent. The black ferret chattered again at the sudden angle change. Tonight did not seem to be his night as he again clung desperately to the woman's hair.

"I told her," the woman started. "Not to look at what is there."

Merida blinked. That hardly made any sense. It seemed the possibility of 'Senile' was looking more and more credible. 'Not to look at what was there'? How was she supposed to find the FireFalls that way?

The elder opened her eyes and gazed straight into Merida's as if she could read her thoughts.

"The location of the FireFalls has never bin recorded. Ever. Lookin' at what is there aing gonna help ya. So look for what isn'. There is always somethin'."

The woman leaned forward and grabbed Merida's wrist. Merida jumped, surprised, but allowed the woman her arm.

The woman froze. Merida followed her gaze to the soft marks that lay on her arms.

Scars of various lengths stretched pale and glossy over what used to be freckled skin. They made permanent bracelets around her wrists in the shape of chains and even some small burns coiled up her skin. They were faded marks, barely visible really, but the woman knew what to look for.

"He already got you." The old woman said, quietly. Merida didn't say anything. She didn't really need to.

It was clear now, if the woman's frantic behavior earlier was any indicator, they were both running from the same thing. The same _man_. A man obsessed with power, who would do the most ruthless things to obtain it.

The old woman shook her head then pulled out a small woven bracelet. She tied it around Merida's wrist and released her hand.

"Show this to Maudie, should ya see her. She'll know I sent ya. If me sources hold, ya'll find her on the edge of the forest. She bakes pastries." The last part was said with a half smile, and eyes gazed with the thought of sweets.

Merida ran her fingers over the bracelet. She couldn't believe it. Maudie was alive. And ever more than that, close by! Merida also had a clue as to the FireFall's whereabouts. It was annoyingly vague, but better than nothing.

Suddenly she felt close. Closer to freedom than she ever had since the moment she'd managed to slip her chains.

The old woman was up again. It seemed her time to leave was quickly approaching.

Merida jumped to her own feet. "How dae ye know all this?"

The old woman chuckled as she crammed the remaining woven trinkets into a bag. "Ya already know that don' ya? I sell ancient artifacts. It's me job to find mysteries and magical things."

The woman paused then turned to smirk at Merida . "Though I usually just steal them from my sister!"

Merida snorted. Who said mischief was for the youth?

Something nagged at Merida though, pushing against her teeth and pulling her tongue.

"Where is The Wi- uh- Marsden I mean?"

"Hiding." Came the quick expected answer.

Merida bit her lip.

So it could be…

"She knows then? What He's looking for? That's why she's hiding. It's—they're real?"

The questions tumbled out. Merida could kick herself, but she wanted to know. She knew knowing was dangerous, yet even so…

The old woman turned on her, eyes narrowed. "Girl, ya playing with fire."

Merida knew that.

She could still feel the burning iron against her skin. Yet somewhere deep inside her, there was this hope.

It was foolish. The dreams of a once brave girl with a bow who could ride into danger and save the world. A girl naive of reality.

And yet.

"But if it's true?"

Maybe just the faintest ember of her had survived.

"If—" Merida's eyes strayed to Toothless. "If it really exists—"

"If it really exists the closer you get to it, the closer He will come to destroying you! Completely this time!"

The elder glared at Merida's arms meaningfully, before turning to finish her packing.

Merida had known that much. Yet for some reason, her shoulders still sagged. She supposed the naive girl remaining inside her had to learn sometime.

The elder shuffled around the small booth, pulling the woven screen off its hooks and pulling her hood up.

She hobbled past Merida towards the exit curtain. But for some reason she paused before she pulled it down.

"If it exists," She started, almost against her will. The old woman's eyes darted around the booth's remains, before she continued.

"If it exists He will destroy ya. But."

Merida couldn't stop herself from leaning forward even if she'd tried.

She didn't.

Her heart was pounding. "But?"

The old woman lowered her voice and said; "But _if_ it exists, it could destroy _him_."

The hope inside Merida flared to life once more.

The old woman licked her lips.

Once.

Then again.

She eyed Merida. Seeming as if she was looking at her for the first time.

"Red hair hmm?" She mused.

Merida's hand rose instinctively to her head.

It wasn't covered. Hiccup and her had thought walking with a hood up at a party might be _more_ suspicious—thus more noticeable— than just to walk around with red hair.

What the significance of 'red' was to this elder Merida wasn't sure, but the old woman seemed to have found what she was looking for.

Slowly the elder reached into a fold of her cloak and pulled out a small folded sheet of paper. It looked like her scrolls had; crinkled, and aged.

"Take this." She hissed passing it quickly to Merida. Merida noticed the woman's hands were shaking. "Take it!"

Merida snatched the sheet and hid it in her pockets. The woman's voice was panicked. It was fast, It was fearful, but it was also slightly, just slightly, _excited_.

"Go only if you're very brace, very reckless, and very determined. She knows what you need, what you want to know. Just going to Marsden will be a danger to you both. You might not even make it. But if you do…if you do…it could mean the end!"

"The end?" Merida breathed.

The woman's eyes glowed with a light that made her look decades younger.

"The end of it _all_." She smiled radiantly, despite missing a few teeth.

Maybe Merida wasn't the only one nursing a small, minuscule hope. She wasn't the only one needing a reality check either.

A pop close by startled them both.

It was probably just a firecracker, or some such sparkling festival paraphernalia. But it broke the spell. The old woman yanked the last woven screen down and rolled it up, loading it onto the growing pile. She moved to step out into the alley.

"Wait!" Merida called. "Whit's yer name?"

The elder stopped and squinted at her.

It _was_ a little late to ask to be honest. But Merida had completely forgotten to ask The Witch's name all those years ago. They did say better late than never right?

"Laris." The old woman said, before stepping out into the alley and vanishing into the darkness.

Merida watched her go, then, belatedly realized.

"Wait yer things!" Merida turned to the stacked piles, only to find that there _were_ no stacked piles.

The baskets and woven merchandise had vanished without a trace.

Merida looked down at Toothless, who looked just as surprised to have found his batting toys gone. Merida smirked and ducked out the back of the booth herself, sparing a last glance in the direction that Laris had vanished into.

Laris had lied, albeit slightly. She _did_ have a bit of magic of her own.

Merida walked back around the booth, joining the traffic of the students. Time had felt like it had stopped, yet the party around her continued on, unaffected. Merida smiled to herself.

 _This_ was nice.

As she strolled the campus grounds again she came across a particular booth receiving a good bit of attention.

It was a Strong Man's game. The festivity which used the giant hammer to try to make the ball hit the bell at the top. Only the strongest could do it, hence the name.

Merida smirked and rolled up her sleeves. Students hushed when she stepped up to go, noticing her height and probably that she was a girl as well.

But Merida had received good news today. Better than she'd ever thought possible. So she smiled as she tightened her fingers around the hammer's handle.

She was feeling lucky.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

One giant lizard plush Grand Prize later, and Merida was strolling the campus again, Toothless determinedly trying to sit in her feet.

Whether he was playing or just trying to purposefully get in her way, Merida didn't know. However she found she didn't particularly mind either way.

The party was beginning to wind down.

No booths were being taken down as of yet, however the shouting was gone now, and the laughter more subdued. People walked slowly, taking their time. And a few people even seemed to be heading towards the parking lot.

It made sense. It was late.

Merida found Hiccup and Rapunzel headed towards the entrance themselves and scanning the crowds. They were probably looking for her.

"Ye about ready?" She called to them. Hiccup's head swiveled in her direction, and when their eyes met Merida thought she saw his shoulders sag just a tad in relief.

"Yes." He sighed.

Interesting.

Hiccup's eyes were darker than usual and frankly he looked exhausted. Either something happened or Hiccup wasn't a party person. Merida raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

It wasn't any of her business, and she wasn't really itching to divulge her activities of the evening either.

So Merida feel instep behind them as they made their way towards the car.

At the exit there was a blonde girl leaning against a wall next to a guy who was hurling his guts into a trash bin.

From the back, Merida could see Hiccup's shoulder blades stiffen.

Maybe something _had_ happened.

They walked by without incident. The big sick man was whining about something that wasn't cooked properly. The woman just kept an impassive composure with a hint of annoyance.

Merida glanced at Hiccup again, but she couldn't see his face, just his ducked chin.

"So….uh… much luck? With the games I mean?"

Merida jumped at the sudden voice. She glanced at Rapunzel both shocked at being addressed and also wondering if she'd seen her studying Hiccup. Merida glanced at the lizard in her arms.

"Oh! Uh...Aye! Ah got the high striker grand prize."

Rapunzel gave the perfect smile and nodded, gesturing towards the lizard. "It's cute."

It was okay. It was soft, at the least.

Merida would never call the bulgy-eyed, green hunched lizard thing 'cute.' Then again, this was the pretty, dainty, rich princess.

Merida was sure _everything_ in Rapunzel's world was 'cute' and bright and colorful and _perfect_.

That dark feeling that had choked her when Merida had seen the manor was back in an instance, climbing up her throat.

"Thanks." Was the only reply she returned.

It was rude, she knew. It was rude and assuming and frankly uncalled for to be so against this woman based solely on her fortune and what scant interaction they'd had.

Deep down, Merida had a feeling it had something to do with the burning castle in the back of her mind. Deep down she had a feeling it had something to do with the markings covering her flesh, and the smooth unsoiled skin of Rapunzel's.

Deep down, Merida didn't care.

The drive back was much the same.

Quiet. _Disturbed_ quiet.

Even Toothless had calmed down, curled in ball but not quite asleep.

Like he could feel the tension.

Rapunzel again broke the silence first. But her tone was different this time. Not idle chat, her words felt… necessary.

"Eugene….was _after_."

Merida lifted her head from where she'd been examining her nails in the back seat. She was shadowed in the dark as the car drove into the night. She felt like she was eavesdropping.

"I wasn't trying to keep him, _that_ , from you and Jack. He was just there _during_ and we were a…a 'thing' _after_."

What was this?

This was different. This wasn't the same soft, air headed girl. Was this a confession?

Merida wanted to hold her breath. The air itself felt fragile. She looked back down at her nails. It was the most she felt she could disconnect from being involved.

Though it wasn't liked she could avoid hearing.

"You don't have too.." Hiccup's voice was soft yet he didn't seem to have words either.

"It's not a big deal. I— He just changed after I got adopted by the Corona's."

Merida held in a gasp.

 _Adopted?_

"He grew too….. _interested…_ in their money. And I just, I didn't want him coming between me and them, ruining my….my new family. My _first_ family."

She was sincere. Her words earnest. Hearing this, something in Merida's chest tightened and then, just released.

Like a loose balloon floating into the sky.

Why it left her feeling empty she wasn't sure. Maybe it was a mix of realization and….guilt.

Silence filled the car after that. But the words left the air heavy with feeling.

Those word's Rapunzel spoke were neither cute nor bright nor colorful nor perfect. They were real, hard pains of orphans and heartbreak.

Merida looked out the window into the dark night, fighting the edges of shame.

Maybe Rapunzel was still sheltered. Maybe her eyes were still more Rose-Tinted lens, but she wasn't entirely naive.

When the car pulled quietly into the driveway, Merida knew what she had to do.

That, unfortunately, didn't really make it easier.

Rapunzel pushed out of the car, large elegant silk dress flowing around her. Merida climbed out as well.

 _Ye daen't have tae dae thes._

Every muscle inside Merida's body was screaming. She didn't want to move. Her pride wouldn't let her.

 _Ye've been through worse! Yer the one who needs pity! Whit could_ she _understand? Forget her! Pity yerself!_

Rapunzel turned to ascend the marble stairs to their luxurious manor.

 _Ye daen't have tae dae thes!_

No. She did.

"Ye want this?" Merida held out the lizard. Her arms were stiff, but she did it.

Rapunzel eyes glowed, and Merida resisted rolling her eyes at how easily pleased she was.

"Are you sure?"

Merida took a breath and forced her body to move.

Maybe Rapunzel was rich. Maybe she'd never been hurt like Merida had. Maybe she was a spoiled airhead. It didn't matter. No matter who she was or how she acted, Rapunzel was a person. A person who deserved empathy regardless.

Merida had resented her. Because Rapunzel was 'perfect' and beautiful and rich and everything that Merida had had stripped away from her.

It was selfish.

Really selfish and really pathetic.

Merida didn't really want pity for herself. And she didn't want to hate another girl out of jealousy—or worse, on principle!—either.

Merida placed the lizard in Rapunzel's hands determinedly.

"Aye!" Merida smiled and it only felt a _little_ forced. "Ah'm maur a bear person."

Rapunzel beamed and hugged the lizard to her chest. But there was another look in her eyes though, and in that smile. A look softer and deeper.

They left her waving the plush's paw on the porch.

Merida sighed, sinking back into her seat.

She was tired.

Why had that been so hard?

Merida was more than ready—and willing— to curl up and sleep the whole ride home.

She pulled her legs onto the chair, and closed her eyes. The streetlight casting a strange glow as they floated over her eyelids.

But she couldn't sleep.

Something niggled in the back of her mind.

Something important.

Something that would take this strange lingering _heavy_ feel out of the air.

Merida turned to look at Hiccup. "Nice…er…dancin', by the wye."

Hiccup looked slightly panicked at first, then smiled. He gave a small snort. "Yeah right. I was dying out there. It was _awful_."

Merida pretended to give it some thought, but his performance had never really stood a chance. "Yea, actually. It was."

Hiccup's lips twitched, but his smiled faded eventually.

Merida sank back and closed her eyes again.

No. That hadn't been it.

It was something wonderful that she had heard earlier.

Something that would be a _crime_ to leave unaddressed….

Merida peeled open an eye and looked at Hiccup, driving with a somber expression and streetlight shadows cast over his eyes.

Something _juicy_.

Something that would make the _perfect_ shade of pink race over those freckled cheeks.

Merida lips twisted and stretched on their own.

 _Oh, Right…_

"…So? Who's Astrid?"

The reaction was everything she had hoped for.

Merida cackled the whole drive back.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES...FOR REAL.**

 **And it's up! Yes it's technically not Saturday but who's even counting? AmIRite? ~_^ Also why was this one so heavy? Plot development AND Character development in one chapter?! Who do I think I am? It's crazy. I apologize if it wasn't as funny as Hiccup's but I hope it did have it's moments. I really wanted to have Merida and Rapunzel have a good relationship THEMSELVES and not just because their friends vicariously through Jack and Hiccup, so hopefully this will set things up for that. AND IF YOU LOVE RAPUNZEL, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. SHE GET'S COOL LATER. Well, I mean she's cool** ** _now_** **but I think she's underestimated. Why do I think that? You'll find out later ~_^ In the meantime I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY AND ALL MISTAKES I WAS RUSHING EDITING. As always, THANKS FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT AND-**

 **O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O**


	14. Chapter 14

"Dae ye have any-"

"Probably." Hiccup went ahead and answered the question he knew Merida was going to ask. It wasn't hard to predict. She'd been asking practically the same thing for the past three hours.

He had no idea what had brought on such a change— seemingly (to him anyway) over night— but since returning from the party, and her less than positive mood yesterday, Merida had fixed herself at the kitchen table and buried her attentions under the accumulating stacks of papers.

Hiccup set down his own project—his lock which was, to his extreme pleasure, moments from completion— and resisted the temptation to sigh as he once again gave Merida his full attention.

She was frowning at him, probably trying to figure out what she'd done to make herself so predictable.

"—Markers." She finished, almost stubbornly. "Ah was going tae say _markers_."

"And I would have said, yes, I have those." Hiccup pushed off his seat, and entered his room once more. His feet trudged the same trail to his desk that he'd taken to retrieve paper, tape, pencils, rulers, and now, markers. He grabbed a handful and returned to the table, letting them roll to the woody surface with a collection of clatters. "Anything else while I'm up?" He tried his best to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Merida pursed her lips at him, looking slightly put out.

"Nae." She muttered, gathering the markers in one hand. Her attitude was somewhere balanced between the standoffish class of a woman and pout of a child. It was borderline endearing.

Hiccup almost smiled.

As Merida's arm reached for the rolling colors, it brushed some papers aside. One particular sheet had a bold line cutting it in half, one side labeled 'Things I know', the other, 'Things I don't'.

Any humor Hiccup had had vanished. It wasn't a surprise, really. He'd known all morning what her project _actually_ was.

Hiccup let out his exasperation and all his pent up frustrations in a single somber breath. " _Merida_."

Hiccup knew she knew what he was going to say, and he knew how she'd reply. As with everything else, they must have had _this_ conversation 4 times today already.

Hiccup sat down across from her, leaning his forearms on the table. "I can _help_ you."

It felt like he was pleading.

Merida just calmly tapped the bottom of the gathered markers on the even surfaced table. "Ah don't want yer help."

"I'm pretty sure we established you can't do this on your own?" Hiccup still pressed. Merida finally looked at him across the table brows furrowed just slightly.

"Ah don't want ye gettin' involved."

She didn't say it unkindly. Rather, she said it like a mother might say, 'I don't want you playing in the street,' or 'I don't want you running with scissors.'

Hiccup slumped back in his chair, resisting the temptation to rake his fingers through his hair or clench his fists, or just throw his hands in the air. "I'm _already_ involved!"

"Ah don't want ye _more_ involved then." Her glare was growing sharper but not harsher. "Ye have a great life. A great _normal_ life. An ah refuse tae wreck that _any_ more."

Hiccup could have argued it being a great life. He wanted to argue that she wasn't wrecking it. But her stare was determined and achingly sincere. He looked away fuming and teeth clenched and hand agitatedly pounding a fist against his knee, but silent nonetheless.

Merida took it as a win.

"Besides," She offered a smile, tone light again, and plucked a marker from her bunch. "Yer being plenty helpful!" She waved her grasp of remaining markers at him once before finally setting them carefully onto the table.

"Oh. Yeah." Hiccup grumbled. "Sooo helpful."

Merida just quirked an eyebrow at him in response, the barest smirk tugging at her lips, before she ducked fully immersing herself in her project once more.

Hiccup watched her draw a thick bold circle then switch colors and draw some sections. With her color coding and large motions if he had to guess it looked as though she was drawing a map. But a map of where? Or maybe the better question was, a map _to_ where?

The drums of the Imperial March filled the air cutting off Hiccup's thoughts.

His blood froze. Hiccup slowly turned to face the counter where the source of the noise clattered insistently.

There was only one person who had that ringtone on his phone. Jack had set it a while ago as some sort of joke. However the last thing it was was funny. Instead the tone only filled Hiccup with a sense of impending dread everyone time his Father decided to call.

"Ye an yer ringtones." Merida mused, clearly oblivious to the way Hiccup's heart rate had doubled in the past 2 seconds.

The trumpets were blaring full force now. Hiccup's mind was racing.

He hadn't done anything to deserve a call from his father.

…Right?

He hadn't failed any tests or gotten in any trouble. He hadn't missed any important dates or had had any opportunity to misrepresent his father's company. No one here even _knew_ he had any ties with any big cooperation, and frankly Hiccup liked it that way.

There was no emergency, he wasn't sick, and, as far as Hiccup was aware, his father wasn't sick either. By all those accounts there should be need for Stoick to contact his son.

So why was Hiccup's phone still vibrating on the counter, belting the finishing notes of Darth Vader's theme?

"Ye nae gettin' that?"

Hiccup jumped at Merida's voice. His world had narrowed to the black phone's little dance, but he whirled around to face her.

That's right.

 _Merida_.

Did his Father somehow know?!

Merida pointed towards the counter, expression crinkled with hints of confusion. "It's aboot done ya know."

Hiccup's chair careened threateningly as he scrambled to snatch his phone. If his father somehow knew something, Hiccup had to find out. He had to lie or cover somehow. More importantly he had to find out _how_ their secret had been discovered. It had barely been a week since he'd found Merida!

Hiccup answered the call, ignoring the slight tremor in his hands. Depending on the situation that was actually pretty normal for most conversations with Stoick. Granted the whole Imperial March thing beforehand never helped. Hiccup had to get Jack to stop setting his ringtones.

"Oi? Hiccup, you there?" His father's voice was gruff, as usual. It didn't sound _especially_ upset or disappointed. Hiccup had to swallow to moisten his throat before words decided they were going to work.

"Heeeyyy, Dad. W-What's up?" Awkward and fumbling as usual. Stoick didn't seem to notice.

"There you are. What took you so long?"

"Oh uh…" Hiccup fished for an excuse. "I was…uh.. hitting the books! Didn't notice the phone."

As if the phone wasn't the only thing he HAD noticed. "Oh. Well, that's good, I guess. Nothing too hard I hope?"

"Uh, no. No. Nothing too crazy. School's fine, I'm fine, everything is… fine."

"That's good…That's good." Hiccup's father mused. "So uh, I was just calling to uh…check up. Er.. what you been up to?"

What was _this_? What _was_ this? It was too close to a normal everyday 'How was your day?' kinda call for comfort. Stoick didn't _do_ How-Was-Your-Days. He didn't do chats or regular check in's that didn't have an agenda. He barely did calls _himself_ for that matter. Sometimes Hiccup would get a call and pick up to his father's secretary asking how he was financially and if he needed some funds transferred to his account for groceries.

Yet, here he was. Personally asking about Hiccup's school. Hiccup didn't know how to reply. Why was Stoick calling? Surely there was a reason. There _had_ to be a reason. And Hiccup was just about running himself into a corner trying to figure out what that was.

"Uh…" Hiccup's mind blanked. What did he say? "There was a festival!" He blurted. He, of course, kicked himself moments after. Stoick didn't want to hear about that. Why would he care? But Hiccup was more than surprised when Stoick answered, "Oh really? That sounds….fun."

Stoick sounded… interested.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. Stoick wasn't _approving_ of course—he had never been a fan of the 'tomfoolery' of college such as festivals— but he sounded _interested_. Grudgingly interested. Which was more than Hiccup had gotten in a while. Was Stoick for once really just genuinely interested in Hiccup's activities?

Hiccup drove on, it was rather immature of him, but who knew when Stoick would be in this kind of mood again?

"Yeah it was. It's something the CU's been planning for a while. Jack wanted me to take Rapunzel because he wouldn't be able to go so I said I'd take her so she could do the dance at the beginning. She made me do it with her. It wasn't the greatest— I mean it wasn't _terrible_ — but I thought I did pretty good considering—"

"Planning for a while you say?" Stoick interrupted. Hiccup was too shocked he was listening to care. "Did they make banners and stands and all that?"

"Uh, yeah! They make tons of booths and banners and games for these festivals. They really go all out. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. Did you help make them?"

"No, that's more Rapunzel's field. She was all over it."

"Hmm. Interesting."

Stoick probably had no idea who Rapunzel was. Hiccup smiled to himself. This was probably the first time Hiccup had gotten to tell his father about any of his friends.

It was nice.

This felt like the first peaceful conversation they'd had since… _ever_.

"So how's Business going? Good?"

Hiccup's buoyant heart swelled with lead and sank slowly into the depths of his stomach.

Of course….That was it wasn't it?

The _other_ thing.

The other big secret Hiccup had been hiding from his father since the semester started. Things would never be that easy. Hiccup could feel the turn in the conversation like the sudden arrival of a cold wind.

"Yeah…great." His words were cracking breaths.

"Really? That's good. Because I was just going over some expenses when I saw your account. Saw a pretty big expense from some grocery store, which is a little unusual for you. Even more than that, though, I saw this other one and, funny enough, it's some transaction from someplace called…Lemme find it.. 'The Nuts & Bolts Shack'? It's a pretty hefty price too. Granted it is coming from _your_ personal funds so I thought if you had a festival of sorts maybe you helped in a group building project or something. But it seems not. You mind explaining that?"

Caught.

It had all been a trap.

Hiccup had been _so_ distracted. First by the obvious elephant in the room, Merida, then by the interest in his father's voice, he'd never even considered his father could have found out about his project.

Hiccup panicked. He could feel a cold sweat break on his back. He could feel a flame of anger flare in his chest that would never be released. It was all too pathetic. He was a grown man. He was 21! About to be 22!

And yet, why did he feel like he was twelve again, standing before his Father's big mahogany desk in his office, about to hear about how he'd disappointed him once again.

Stoick sighed through the phone.

"Hiccup-"

"I can handle my own finances Dad." It was a weak, quiet protest.

"This isn't about _finances_ , Hiccup."

"It was just a lock! For extra security." Hiccup couldn't tell if his voice was arguing or begging. Either way it was wavering.

"I don't care what it was." His father growled, tone hardening. "It's the principle of the thing. I thought we decided you would stop this gadget foolishness and pursue something worthwhile!"

Hiccup's free hand curled around the edge of the counter. Knuckles going white. Was it in desperation or earnest?

"I can't just _stop_! I _can't_." Why was his voice going quieter?

"Hiccup. Be _reasonable_. It's an expensive hobby at best!"

"It's my _life_ , I think-." Hiccup took a leap and bared his heart before his father. "I think it's what I want to do."

There was no answer on the line.

Silence flowed in through the speakers, and Hiccup couldn't breathe. His heart pounded in his hears. His chest tightened till it ached. The silence on the other end raked its nails over his nerves and laughed.

Then finally,

"There is no way _you_ , of all people, could ever be capable of making a living off your foolish little scrap trinkets."

Stoick's voice was quiet and restrained. His anger could be heard rolling behind his teeth, caged but lashing.

Hiccup felt as if his father had taken his fist to his face and hit him hard. He flinched. His heart was breaking.

"Please….Dad… D-Don't say that.."

Stoick wasn't finished.

"Listen to me son, I love you. I want the best for you. I want _success_ for you. There's none of that in engineering. Business is secure. Just… do your studies. Give. This. Up." There was a pause. " _Please_. " Stoick was pleading. It was such loving words so cruelly said.

Hiccup had lost all ability to speak. He just stood there, still clutching the counter and listening to his father's words on raw ears. Even if he could speak, Hiccup realized he had nothing to say. He had thought about telling his father about his switching majors, about his future goals and dreams, and he realized now he never could.

He licked his lips. Once. Then again.

Stoick was still waiting. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup said nothing.

"Are you there?"

Distantly voices sounded in the background on his father's end. Stoick hissed whispered commands at some assistant or other.

"Look, Hiccup. I have a meeting coming up—"

And that was it. That was all Hiccup could take.

"I'm hanging up." He didn't recognize his voice, it was hard and curt. He barely registered his father's astonished remark. His numb fingers ended the call, cutting Stoick off before Hiccup could even recognize they were doing so.

His arm fell slowly and Hiccup glanced at the phone in his hand. Small and black and swallowed by his long nimble fingers. They tightened around it. How much effort would it take to crush the thing? Or better yet, why not throw it against a wall?

The phone was vibrating in his grasp and for a moment Hiccup thought it was another call, only to realize it was his _hands_ that were shaking. He tossed the device non so gently onto to the counter with a loud clatter, lest he actually attempt to destroy the thing.

Instead his shaking hands found a grip in his hair, and he pulled.

Was he disappointed? Had he any right to be? Surely he wasn't stupid enough to have convinced himself his father would _approve_. Stoick had made his opinion on Hiccup's gadgets real clear, real fast. To think one phone call would change his mind was lunacy! What was Hiccup _thinking_?

 _I was thinking he'd at least believe in me a bit more than that…_

His heart finally hit the bottom of the pit with a thud. That was it wasn't it? That was the true cause of why he wanted to simultaneously rip the very cabinets from their fastenings and crumple to the floor and cry. He hadn't been fool enough to think that his father would change his mind overnight, but had he been fool enough to think his father would for once in his life try to— _want_ to —believe in Hiccup's abilities solely out of paternal care?

Yes. Yes he had.

As it stood now, he had to prove it to everyone, including himself. And Hiccup wasn't sure if he could.

Hiccup turned back to the table to find Merida watching him. She'd risen to her feet at some point during the call, and now held his gaze with eyes aching with sympathy and concern.

Hiccup looked away.

She'd heard everything.

Not that anything was new, he'd already told her he and his father weren't on the best of terms, but looking into those eyes full of concern…It _hurt_.

"Oh, _gods_." Hiccup ran his hands over his face. What could she see there? He cleared his throat but it only left a limp sound in the awkward silence. He gave up. He looked back at her waiting to see what she'd do now, what she'd _say_.

Merida was still searching him. Her gaze flickered over his face, and emotions and thoughts raced so fast through her eyes, Hiccup couldn't read them. Did she realize now how pathetic he was? How screwed his familial relationships were? How his life wasn't nearly as great as she'd supposed?

Merida looked down at her abandoned maps once, then faced him again. Hiccup prepared himself for her judgment, or worse, her _pity_.

"Dae ye have a library?"

Hiccup let out a startled scoff. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Merida drew a big square in the air like she was talking to a child. "Ya know, a big buildin'? Fur books?"

"Yeah, I know what a library _is_."

"Well dae ye have one?"

" _Here_? No." Hiccup didn't have many books. Unless you were talking comics, which was another story. But he highly doubted Merida was looking for _Batman: Battle for the Cowl_ or _Red Hood and the Outlaws_. "There's one in town, and one on campus." He answered, then, suspiciously, "Why?"

It was a very random request, especially considering the dampened atmosphere that was still lurking.

Merida stacked her papers and corralled her markers, before facing him again. "Because," She said, eyes soft with meaning yet hard with determination. "Ah need a book."

What she'd meant to say, the _truth_ , was neatly wrapped in the lie and hanging blatantly obvious in the space between them.

 _Because you need a distraction._

Hiccup, despite himself, was overwhelmingly…. grateful. Merida was feigning ignorance, allowing him his dignity. After all, Hiccup supposed of all people _she_ would understand something about the sensitivities of pride.

"….Okay." Hiccup breathed, accepting it for what it was; a way out.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The last screw winded down and tightened with a final satisfying heave. Hiccup sat back and lifted the lock for examination. He'd had no intention of bringing it but at the last moment on the way out Merida had insisted he bring both it and his tools. When he'd asked why she'd simply given him a small knowing smile and said, "Like yer nae dyin' tae finish it!"

He hadn't given it much thought, but she wasn't wrong. Sitting here and holding the actual _physical_ result of a project that had started as mere scribbles on the back of his homework gave him gratification like no other. He couldn't but give in a little to the insistent tugging at the corner of his mouth, despite everything else that had happened today.

" _Thas_ better."

Hiccup blinked, smile dropping in surprise as he looked up to find Merida watching him from across the square dark oak table. She blinked herself, as if surprised at her own words.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, pulling out his single earphone and wondering if he'd missed part of some conversation.

"Naething." Merida said dismissively, nodding instead to the lock. "Is it finished?"

Hiccup grinned again and handed over the small boxed object.

Merida set aside her books and markers and took the device into her own hands, holding it up. The two of them were tucked away into a back corner of the downtown library. The library itself wasn't expansive, and the aisles of shelves made it feel even smaller. Seeing as the University had a much larger— and far more elegant—inventory, the Corona City library had very few other patrons strolling its carpeted floors. This all worked out well of course in that Hiccup and Merida were two people who did not want to be noticed, however it didn't work out as well in practicality.

The lights were low and yellow in their corner and Merida moved the lock under the lamp on their table. Hiccup watched her turn it over, her eyes so wide they seemed to absorb every detail of the lock in admiration, though her face showed no actual understanding of it's function."Here," Hiccup dug out one of the magnets from his pocket and handed it over. "Like this."

Hiccup leaned forward and took the lock gently from Merida. She released it and Hiccup could feel her gaze graze his face once expectantly before dropping to his fingers.

Hiccup laid the lock flat on the table and ran the stone shaped magnet along until he could feel a tug against his fingers. "Okay, hold the magnet here."

Merida leaned closer and Hiccup slid the lock over to her, holding the magnet until her fingers slipped in to replace his. Merida's fingers were small and chubbier next to his. They were also very soft.

"Like thes?" She asked, voice an almost reverent whisper.

"Yeah, you feel that magnetic pull?"

"Aye?"

"That's _this_ magnetic stone connecting to the magnetic peg inside this box. Currently it's 'unlocked'. Now if you just move the magnet in a straight line across the bottom…."

Merida did so, then with a click a thick peg popped out of a small hole in the box's side. Merida actually gasped, and when she looked up at Hiccup, her eyes _dazzled_.

"How did—But Ah—Whit sort ay—Thes is—" She couldn't quite manage a sentence, and eventually gave up and ran the magnet back across the box to see the peg's head disappear into its shell. She ran the magnet back again, to see it come out. She held the device to her ear to hear the small gears that held the peg in place release it for the magnet. She slid it again, then finally looked back at Hiccup.

"This is… _genius_." She breathed.

It wasn't really. In fact in all honesty it was rather rudimentary mechanics. Yet Hiccup rubbed his hand over his neck and tried to ignore the strange hum in his stomach from her approval. It was a bashful sort of feeling. A bashful, flattered feeling of _success_ that was stronger than even his own beginning satisfaction in having made it.

Maybe because it was made partially for her. Maybe because it was the first time anyone had ever actually _liked_ something Hiccup Haddock had made.

Whichever it was, it made his cheeks warm and his smile stupid.

"Well I-it wasn't _entirely_ my idea…" He mumbled. "Phlegma helped."

"Still!" Merida had one eye closed and was peering through the peg's hole. " _Ye_ made it. _Ye_ designed it first. It's— _Ah_ never would hae thought ay this."

To that Hiccup had no reply. Except a bit more blushing of course.

Merida set the lock down and leaned her forearms on the table. "So is th' dragon next?"

"Uh…Yeah…." Hiccup picked at the wood grains in the table, his satisfaction and glow killed quite efficiently. The words of his father still lingered in his ears.

"Ah cannae wait!"

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you." Hiccup muttered.

Merida frowned at him, then her eyes went a deeper blue. "Why? Ye daen't think ye can dae it?"

Her gaze was a little intense on his face. Hiccup avoided looking at her. Or near her for that matter. She seemed to radiate heat and life and just her side of the table seemed brighter. By comparison the dark library shelves and vacant tables around them were much nicer on the eyes.

"It's not that I don't think its ' _possible_ ' —It's not like I haven't done the research— but…It's just…Most think it's not…wise."

Hiccup had a better word than 'wise.' He even had the exact word his professor had used. But those words hurt a little more.

"Ar they buildin' a dragon too?"

Hiccup's eyes swiveled from crusing over the volumes of Readers Digest to squinting at Merida across the table.

"What? No. Like I said they—"

"Screw 'em." Merida's cheerful smile clashed with her blunt words.

Hiccup leaned back in his chair, baffled. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost here. Did you just say to 'screw' my professors?"

Merida dug something out from under her nails and nodded. "Aye."

Hiccup was stunned. "My _collegiate_ level professors? Professor Gobber has MULTIPLE degrees. Phelgma is a _genius_." Hiccup almost mentioned his father but thought better of it. "They've been in the industry much longer than I've been _alive_. And you're telling me to ignore them? They're acclaimed and multi-awarded mechanics, you know!"

"Aye, but ar they dragon builders?"

Maybe it was because Merida had no mechanical background that she was able to say such ridiculous things with such a straight face. Hiccup just stared at her stunned. Maybe she just didn't understand the true depth of this undertaking, that the response of incredulity from his professors was in all truth, very reasonable.

Or maybe she did. And just didn't care. Which seemed like a rash thing to say.

It seemed like a Merida thing to say.

Hiccup frowned despite himself.

Merida had gone back to her research, shuffling books and pulling hidden papers into view again. She was baiting him, burning with something.

Hiccup crossed his arms. "If you have a point, I'd love to hear it."

Merida dropped the pretense as well as the book she'd been moving instantly. "Dae ye want to build this dragon, Hiccup?"

"Isn't that obvious—"

"Nae Ah mean _really_ want tae build it? Even if it nae one else approves? Even if yer Da says he'll hate ye forevar-"

"W-well he didn't quite say _that_ …"

"- an' Everyone will be disapointed in ye, an' ye'll flunk outta school. Dae ye still want tae _try_?"

Hiccup tried to laugh it off but for some reason his throat was dry. "D-don't you think thats taking it a little too far?"

Merida dismissed his concern with a flick of her hand, "Worst case scenario."

Worst case scenario? He hadn't thought about what that could be. He hadn't _wanted_ to. Sure the chance for failure had been a real concern, one Professor Goober had brought up several times, but for some reason the repercussions of that had never extended beyond the academic setting, beyond a failed class. Never had he realized it could mean a broken _reputation_.

Listening to the possibilities now, however extreme, was making Hiccup feel the tendrils of panic.

 _Could_ he face complete disownment by Professor Goober if this went wrong? What if he went out on a limb and completely shamed his entire university? What if Phlegma started talking about him in the same tone in which she beheld Frederic Ingerman? As some sort of poor mechanic who went off the rails? He'd be in the 'mad scientist' category! Would his Father ever forgive him for such a disgrace? Surely he wouldn't ' _hate_ ' him! Surely! Surely….

His father's voice rang in his ears, and suddenly Hiccup wasn't so sure. How had this never occurred to him?! The publicity that would be behind his failure? This wouldn't be a matter of getting a bad grade and only him and his teacher knowing. If this didn't work, if Hiccup _failed_ , he could go down forever as the foolish man who tried to build a dragon.

There could be no recovery.

Did this project mean _that_ much to him? Was it _worth_ that much? Was engineering?

Maybe he _should_ do as his father asked. Quit. Throw his 'scrap trinkets' in the garbage and do business. Sure it might be miserable, but he'd have respect, a decent job. He'd never want for anything again, all he'd have to do is give up his dreams.

"Oi!" Merida's sharp annoyance pulled him from his reverie. She was glaring at him, probably reading his every panicked thought across his face. "Ye've forgotten mah question haven't ye?"

"Forgotten?!" Hiccup scoffed, and maybe his voice raised a little too high. Maybe his eyes went a little too wide. He could feel himself spiraling. "I haven't _forgotten_ anything! How you said the university is going to be shamed by me or how my father might finally _disown_ me - thanks for bringing THAT up again _by the way_ \- or how my reputation will forever be _stained_. Gods I would _never_ get a job if people knew! And people _would_ know. Thor, _everyone_ would know. Astrid would never so much as _look_ at me again. Phlegma might never sell to me, I'd lose my job at the auto shop and -"

Merida lunged across the table and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sickening ramble. Hiccup didn't know if he wanted to thank her or lick her hand in spite - very middle grade-ish of him, he knew. He wasn't proud of it.

But then he saw what looked to be the head librarian march out from behind a teetering book cart. Her mouth was pinched and her eyes were squinting through the minuscule lens balanced precariously on her long nose as she swept the study corner. Searching, he realized for a disturbance, for _him_.

Any spite or remaining energy went out of him.

Keeping from being noticed was _still_ a priority and Merida's safety was a greater concern than his own panic at the moment.

Merida removed her hand and they both ducked slightly, hoping to appear more studious looking, but hoping even more that the low lighting would conceal them entirely.

After a few more seconds, and after the librarian impressively pulled a few more levels of 'pinch' into her face, she turned on her heels, and proceeded to push the cart of perilously stacked books to wherever it needed to be; which was hopefully somewhere where it could topple without harm of concussing somebody.

Hiccup waited a few more seconds, before letting himself breath again. Merida just sat back in her chair and after a moment Hiccup could feel her gaze on him. She glanced around the room only once before starting slowly.

"Mah _question_ was," She began, voice cast low enough for only him, "Dae ye still want tae _try_?"

Hiccup slumped, defeated. "I don't know.."

"Whit dae ye _mean_ ye daen't know?"

"I _mean_ Merida I'm not _brave_ like you are!" It came out more like a hiss than Hiccup intended, and for some reason Merida looked like he'd just slapped her across the face.

"A-ah'm nae brave…" Her voice was quiet and wavering.

Hiccup didn't notice and continued, "I _mean_ I _like_ having people's approval, Merida. _Dad's_ approval! No matter how impossible that is I still _want_ it. I _mean_ , it scares me to think of all that I'm _risking_ here. I don't have your spirit! I can't just run straight into things and not hesitate like you can! Do I want to stake my entire career on this one far fetched project? Maybe not…I don't _know_."

Merida's eyes hardened again. "So ye jist going tae..whit? _Give up_?"

"Yes!"

"Haddock, thas the stupidest think Ah've ever heard!"

"Than maybe I am stupid!" Hiccup hissed defensively, then softened as the words set in. "Stupid...just like everyone thinks I am." The words fell hard around him, like stones, weighing down his shoulders and tongue. They were his own but they still hurt. How many voices had he already heard echoing them? His father's, Goober's, even Astrid somehow knew he was an idiot and they'd only meet twice!

 _"There is no way you, of all people, could ever be capable of making a living off your foolish little scrap trinkets…"_

Maybe he was right.

Maybe they were _all_ right.

It shocked him to suddenly feel Merida's fingers brushing lightly over his own. Hiccup looked up to see her pulling his hand closer to her and at her guidance he turned it over. Softly, Merida placed something in his palm. When she took back her own hand, he could see it was the magnetic lock.

"This," She breathed, " _isn't_ stupid."

Her eyes sparkled with something Hiccup couldn't understand but wanted to catch. It made her eyes darker, bluer. It made her brows draw together, not in concern but earnesty, like she needed him to understand.

" _Ye_ , Hiccup, are _nae_ stupid."

Hiccup couldn't say anything. His words were caught somewhere between his despair and the enrapturing depths of Merida's eyes.

Merida studied her fingers and took an uncharacteristically shaky breath. "Ah'm nae as brave as ye think Ah am. Believe me, Ah wish Ah was…. Ah get it. The fear, the risk, why bother? Why nae jist stay at home whaur yer safe?"

Her thumbs seemed to trip over each other and she paused. She looked up at him again and this time, Hiccup could see the depths of her eyes become that flame.

"But Ah've seen ye, Hiccup. Ah've _watched_ ye. Daen't tell me this isn't whit ye love doin'! Ye want tae _try_ , Ah can see it in yer face _everytime_ ye look at that dragon."

Heat was radiating from her, her hair seemed to grow, her skin flush. Merida grabbed the lock back from him, fingers excited.

"Yer _smart_. Look at thes! Ah bet ye none of them professors couldae thought ay this. They're not artists like ye ar. They're nae _innovators_. So yea. Ignore whit they say! If they were like ye they'd be out buildin' new things instead of teaching a class aboot old ones."

Hiccup blinked at her words and then leaned back slightly when she leaned in. Sometimes her intensity scared him… like a fire. Sometimes it kinda made him want to touch her and be burned anyway.

"Hiccup, daent ye want tae try? To see fur yerself whit ye can dae?" Hiccup froze in place, swallowed mostly by the darkness of the library but bathed by the light from the table and the whispers of Merida's eyes. He realized then that she _wanted_ him to. She wanted him to run and push the limits. To stare in the face of risk and danger and _try_ anyway. She was the first one of any he told who wanted to see this dragon completed.

Hiccup thought about the tingling in his fingers. The way they felt in the library on campus when he had first had the idea. His joy when he was given permission. Had anything _really_ changed now that the stakes were raised a little? Hiccup looked from his hands to the lock and back to Merida.

She wanted to see his work stand in its full glory, to be the creation Hiccup formed and brought to life…

And Hiccup realized he wanted that to. More than he wanted his father's approval, more than he wanted collegiate recognition, Hiccup wanted to believe in his idea. In his work. In _himself_.

"Dae ye want tae try?"

It was breath left floating in between them.

Hiccup met Merrida's gaze.

And like flint on stone he could feel a spark in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he had a little flame of his own. " _Yes_."

Merida's lips quirked and she tilted her just just slightly, like a challenge. "Then promise me somethin'."

Hiccup blinked, intrigued and the heat under his skin lowered just slightly. "Sure?"

Merida grabbed his right hand, rotating hers till their hands were clasped, forearms brushing and elbows on the table. Like they were about to arm wrestle… Or swear an oath. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shone brightly and Hiccup leaned forward, captivated, knowing in this moment he would swear anything to her.

" From now on, fear _nothin'_ ."

Merida's hand tightened around his, her smile stretching wider.

"Don't ye stop for _nae one_. "

Like she was casting a spell, Hiccup could feel his own lips tugging, he leaned closer. He could feel her curls tickle his forehead.

They could have touched.

"And Finish. That. Dragon."

Her eyes flickered to his, burning.

"Promise?"

Hiccup grinned. It felt feral, and he entirely blamed Merida's influence.

He gripped her hand tighter. "I promise."

It was at that moment more than any other time that Hiccup knew. More than when he was in the library, and more than when he had the idea, more than even when he was planning and crunching numbers, it was then Hiccup knew from the very fibers of his being that it was possible. That _he_ could do it. That he had everything he needed.

And even if Merida was the only person who believed him, who _cared_ ,

that was more than enough.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Unfortunately, those sudden assurances and passions didn't _actually_ make his project a cake walk either. Three hours later and Hiccup found himself buried under mechanical research and precedence studies. As this library was older, - and Hiccup had left his computer at home in place of the tools needed to finish the lock - there wasn't many sources on more advanced technologies such as the specs on certain metallic alloys, the compressibility of fire, _any_ sort of flight computations, and least of all - and Hiccup's latest point of interest - the weaponization of _sound_.

 _Maybe I'll just have to try and run tests with Toothless…_

The thought simultaneously made him chuckle and cringe. In theory it would be helpful, in practice…well…lets just say Toothless was never de-clawed.

Nevertheless, Hiccup _did_ manage to cover some good ground as far as the foundational mechanics were concerned.

In his head, he had already _roughly_ sketched out the general form and shape, as well as had some estimates of what weight and lift forces he would be contending with if he actually wanted to make the thing _fly_. But it was nice to measure those against some official research, however dated, and get those facts translated into actual tangible data.

The kind of data he could build prototypes with.

The research was relaxing, in a strange sort of way. Usually, this was the portion of any project that Hiccup hated the most. The books, the papers, the essays. It always felt excessive, and repetitive. He wasn't a scientist so why all the research? All Hiccup wanted to do was get in a workshop with a screwdriver and an idea and actually _build_ something.

In hindsight, that was probably while all his projects failed.

Though, Hiccup was not about to confess _that_.

But now, with all the doubt and pressure from his professors piling on his shoulders, this part of the process felt like a battle.

He had to prove himself, he _would_ prove himself, but no screws could do that. This steady, albeit slow, - like _really_ slow - compiling of numbers, figures and calculations based on the foundational laws of physics and material compositions, were as though he was adding weapons one by one to a small armory. One which he would call on to defend his theory, his project, and, if it worked, maybe even one day, people.

Though, that was a bit far fetched even in his _own_ head.

On the other hand, while the archaic qualities of this library were the thing inhibiting _his_ research, Merida seemed to be finding exactly what she needed. She was so unusually quiet, Hiccup would often look up at her to make sure she was still there and hadn't run off somewhere. Everytime he did so, the book stacks by her elbows and ankles would have magically doubled, or tripled. At one point, a wall of literature had been built between them, entirely obstructing her from view, until it had toppled gracelessly and vociferously onto her head, his hands, and the floor. They'd both dropped immediately to gather them, as Pinchy The Librarian came clicking around the corner, heavy frown stiffly in place.

They'd gotten the verbal equivalent of a knuckle rapping and Hiccup suspected she knew it had been _him_ talking loudly earlier. Merida, on the other hand, had only been visibly relieved to see that _this_ elderly woman did not have a pen _actually_ on hand. As they'd crouched, apologizing and stacking the books, Merida had rolled her eyes at her under the table, and Hiccup had to try and hide his snort with a cough.

Now she was chewing on a pencil end, forehead leaning against a hand that was tangled in her red hair, and studying at least 6 different pages, maps, and single sheets at once. Hiccup had tried his best to deduce what exactly she was working, but her titles were so varied from _The History of Old World Countries_ \- which seemed vaguely familar - to _An Insight into the Mythologies of Ancient Vases, Champerpots, Baskets, and other Antique Crafts_ , that the only conclusion Hiccup could draw was that whatever she was researching was something _old_.

He'd just about given on trying to be nosy uh - trying to _help_ her, when she let out a disheartened, beastlike groan and dropped defeated over her books, crushing papers and maps in the process.

"Shhhh!" Hiccup managed around his laughter. "The last thing we need is for that librarian to come _back_."

" _Whit_?!" A comedic fear lit Merida's eyes as her head popped up and she looked around for the lemon-sucking lady. When there was no sign of her, Merida smiled sheepishly at Hiccup before leaning her chin back onto the table edge, but quietly this time.

"Ah quit." She muttered, pouting slightly.

Hiccup felt his lips draw into smirk. "What happened to 'don't stop for anything' and all that?"

Merida shot up, nose scrunched in adorable anger. "Oi! First of all, don't quote me tae _me_ , an' second of all mah neck hurts, mah eyes feel 'ike theres sand in 'em, and finally theres _so_ much stuff here Ah don't know if Ah'm looking this thing in the head or in the as-"

"Shhhhhh!" Hiccup tried to hush her again but failed at holding his laugher in quite as well. This time the librarian did make an appearance but just to rake her eyes over the study hall, before clicking away.

Merida huffed her nose at the woman's back and Hiccup had to physically cover his mouth to keep it in. When he was under control again, he looked at Merida and sighed himself. While he still had a lot of ground to cover, his own eyes were starting to burn and the numbers were starting to blur and float and he couldn't remember if they usually did that or not.

"How about we call it a day then?"

Merida pointed at him like he'd had a good idea, then began stacking her books to return. Hiccup began packing his own things on the table, when she paused and looked at him.

"Dae ye have a-"

"Probably." Hiccup smirked, remembering all the previous times she'd asked him today.

Merida flicked a discarded wad of paper at him for being smart.

"A _Library card_." She finished.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead in pretend hurt. "Yes," He pouted. "I _do_ believe I have that as well."

Hiccup stacked his remained books, before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. While his card was technically for the Corona University library, it would work here as well because libraries - being government funded - were just beautiful like that. After he retrieved it, he handed it to her along with two books he decided he'd check out himself: _Applied Mechanics_ by Arthur Morley and _Introduction to Theoretical Physics_ by Leigh Page. While they _were_ dated in the late 1800's and mid 1900's, they'd still help the rest of his calculations.

Merida quite impressively balanced a stack of 7 or 8 of her own before adding his on top. Hiccup was sure the stack was probably taller than she was but since Hiccup liked living he wisely kept this to himself.

One narrowed glare from her also told him not to offer help. So while she wobbled towards the counter, Hiccup gathered the rest of the their books and returned them, taking great care to _not_ be anywhere the head librarian _was_.

In no time at all, they were on their way back down the sidewalks of downtown, books now spread evenly between them.

Hiccup had originally been worried about taking Merida downtown, for obvious reasons. The bustle of people, the high visibility, mostly what _she_ might do. But now, he was glad that he did. The breeze was soft and rustling his hair. In the time they'd been studying, the sky had turned orange as the sun began its descent. Late afternoon was always pretty slow as far as people were concerned. And Merida was quite content to just look into the closed storefronts cooing sometimes or making her usual snarky comments. She didn't even care when Hiccup didn't always answer. She seemed to just like having someone to talk to and Hiccup just liked having her presence.

It was relaxing, in a way.

It was _nice_.

It seemed as though it was just the two of them on a sidewalk with the sky aflame and not a care in the world.

Maybe that's why he noticed the agent so quickly.

A dark smudge on their watercolored evening.

Hiccup drew up slowly and Merida had fallen into a soft hum, that eventually fell away too when she noticed him.

Maybe it was the lack of the collegiate setting, or the lack of people around but in the void the agent looked even larger than Hiccup had remembered. Big and muscled and terse. He still had the same suit, same badge, same stereotypical agent sunglasses even though the sun was setting. But this time, he wasn't alone.

Next to him, his partner looked like a toothpick. Literally. He was tall but had a very slim build, and his all black garb made him look even slimmer. His black hair was greased back and sculpted almost to a point, which mirrored the narrowness of his face and jaw. He was all angles and shifty eyes, and it was that more than the G.A.R.D badge that made Hiccup take a hesitant step to block Merida from view.

Even though any G.A.R.D agent, seeing as they dealt with Residential Disturbances, would be the first ones to be looking for an escaped fugitive and therefore posed a danger, there was something about _that_ agent in particular that made the hairs on Hiccup's neck rise.

The odd pair were standing up ahead outside an Ice Cream Parlor of all places. Because _that_ wasn't suspicious. But after a moment Hiccup noticed the name. The North Pole's Ice Cream Parlor.

 _Hi, I'm Kris North…_

Did agents have day jobs?

Merida who had remained silent at first beside him peeked around him now, curious as to whatever had made him stop. When she saw the agents, Hiccup could feel her stiffen beside him.

"Dae ye know them?" She whispered. There was the slightest waver in her voice. Hiccup hadn't heard it in a while, and disliked its return immensely.

"Uh no. Not really." He shook himself, and began walking again as though nothing was the matter, though he shifted his books so a hand could float above Merida's back, urging her swiftly along all the same. "He's just an agent as far as I know. He's investigating a friend of mine. Rapunzel, actually. And I think he may _own_ that place…"

Hiccup's hand caught against the small of Merida's back suddenly as she stopped, looking at him wide eyed. "He's investigatin' _Rapunzel_? Whit on earth _fur_?"

Waving away her concern Hiccup rested a hand gently on her elbow, pulling her back into motion. He couldn't explain his strange anxiety, but the parlor across the street, and therefore, the _agents_ , were fast approaching and his car wasn't for another two blocks still. "Oh she didn't do anything wrong! She was one of the victims. The one who did it died, actually. The whole…" That strange feeling of _Taboo_ made Hiccup trip over his words, and even though Rapunzel wasn't here, he felt his cheeks burn. "The whole _thing_ was around twenty years ago."

Merida's eyes had a strange light to them, glazed and distant like she was realizing something that hadn't occurred to her. She blinked and the look was gone, replaced instead with a blazing, and _dangerous_ , curiosity. "If the perpetrators dead, an' it was twintie years ago, whit ar they still investigating it fur?"

It was an innocent question.

It was a good question.

But it was still one that sent chills up Hiccup's spine. After all why _were_ they putting Rapunzel through this torment and making her relive that nightmare through interrogations if the case seemed to be quite neatly wrapped up? What else could still be out there?

"I-I….don't know." He managed.

Hiccup had never thought to ask.

Hiccup never _thought_ on it to begin with. It seemed to much like an invasion of privacy, especially when Rapunzel had had enough of that in her life.

But now, should he have? Should he, as her friend, have shown a bigger interest in her interrogations? The justice of it? Should he have stepped up a few days ago when they took her away? Asked some questions, _fought_ for her a little. He had assumed they had good intentions for troubling her like they did but…. In hindsight what could those _possibly_ be?

Merida was getting that look in her eye, that sparkly, adventure look that spelled both fun and danger. "Dae ye want tae find out?"

Against his better judgment, his gaze shifted from her to those agents who were now a few feet away. Their voices could be heard, drifting towards them on the wind as they passed. The conversation did _not_ sound pleasant.

Hiccup intended to speed by. He really did. Friend or no, he was no eavesdropper. He was a good boy, a good citizen of the law. Respectable and hitherto believing wholeheartedly in the goodness of the system. He didn't _spy_ on _agents_. Surely there was some penalty for that! A fine or, or maybe even jail time! Possible punishments and repercussions raced through his head. He couldn't do it.

He just _couldn't_.

It wasn't _right_.

Merida didn't seem like she was going to push the issue, as they pulled even with the agents. She quieted, and for all intents looked quite content with just passing by.

In the end, it was Hiccup's own feet that betrayed him.

"-and Rapunzel Corona doesn't know anything! I told you, Pitch, we're back at square one!"

That was North's voice, loud and angry. It sent ice into Hiccup's blood and private or not, illegal or not, Hiccup's body moved on its own, with a dark determination. Merida only followed as he pulled her into the nearest alley as unsuspiciously as possible - which was still plenty suspicious. Her grin had returned full force.

"Just so you know," Hiccup hissed at her. "I think you're a _terrible_ influence."

She preened like it was a compliment.

Across the street, the agents were getting too riled to notice their shifty behavior.

Pitch, which Hiccup assumed was the name of the other one since North addressed him as such, snorted, though frankly he sounded on edge despite his smooth voice. "Do we even need to reopen this case? I mean, honestly, it's a _complete_ waste of resources, a complete waste of _time_ -"

"Moon told us to keep our eyes opened. So _thats_ what we're going to do." North interrupted, a low growl to his voice that seemed at odds with his gentlemanly behavior from earlier.

Growl or no growl, Pitch wasn't intimidated.

" _Moon_." He scoffed, with what sounded like great distaste. "What does _he_ know?! We haven't gotten anywhere with this. And frankly I don't think we will! If he's so sure why doesn't he give us a lead himself?"

North moved so fast, Hiccup backed slightly, arm extended in front of Merida. He hadn't seen them, but the speed on that man for such a size was still startlingly. North towered over Pitch, lips pulling back slightly, voice threatening.

"Manny Moon, has yet to be wrong." His words were slow and deliberate, daring Pitch to challenge him.

Despite the size difference, Pitch didn't back down. His own lips curled to reveal a row of teeth as sharp and pointy as his hair, and Hiccup remembered the feeling of unease he'd had earlier and wondered if there was more to him.

" _Immanuel_ ," Pitch hissed stubbornly, but just as slow and deliberate. "Has yet to be wrong because he has yet to be substantially helpful. The lead with the Hamada's panned out to be circumstantial and _completely_ irrelevant. We have no suspects nor an inkling of what we're _supposedly_ looking for. Continue with your idiotic belief if you want, but the truth of the matter is, we have no leads, no suspects, no case. Meaning there is no need for _me_ to be here, or for us to continue this conversation further." He waited a moment. Black eyes searching North's face. There was a challenge in them. And mocking.

North's jaw tightened, but it seemed as though he had no answer.

Pitch smiled. Or sneered. It was hard to tell which and they were probably the same. But in either case, with a last roll of his lips over serrated teeth, Pitch turned. "Good _day_ , North."

His long black coat whisked behind him and even though he was clearly walking down the sidewalk like any normal person, shadows seemed to envelop his form, till Hiccup could no longer make out his figure.

North stayed where he was. His shoulders sagged, and suddenly he looked very tired. A thick hand reached up and removed his sunglasses revealing blue eyes, and crinkled laugh lines.

Though, there was no laughter now, and those blue eyes just looked sad. Without a word, he folded his glasses, slipped them into his suit pocket and vanished into the parlor.

Hiccup and Merida remained frozen for a moment. After a time the breath came back into his lungs and Hiccup felt he could move again. When he turned, he found Merida still staring into the place where Pitch had disappeared.

"Merida."

Nothing.

"Merida," Hiccup touched her arm, and she jumped so much she almost dropped her books. Her eyes looked wary until she snapped them back onto Hiccup's face.

"Ah'm sorry did ye say somethin'?"

"Do you know him?"

Merida blinked than shook her head as though shaking off a fog. "Uh- Whit? Oh. Nae. Well—fur a moment there Ah thought—Nae." She shook her head again, then nodded resolutely. "Nae Ah don't." She managed finally, though her gaze turned back once more to where the man had been.

She looked back at Hiccup, face clear. "Did any ay that mean anythin' tae ye?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "Uh…no. Not really."

There was one thing about it all that had tugged a cord, though Hiccup couldn't quite put his finger on it…What was it Pitch had said? 'The lead with the Hamada's'? Hiccup knew that name. Where had he heard that name from? He tried to grapple it down but ultimately it evaded him.

The rest of the walk to the car was in silence. Merida's mind seemed gone of elsewhere, and the agent's haunting words and demeanor had quite ruined Hiccup's mood. They reached the car, tossing the books on the backseat. It wasn't until Hiccup was dropping his phone into the cup holder and reaching for the ignition when it hit him.

 _"…It's not the test I'm worried about so much as my Pysch project with Hiro…"_

 _Hiro.._

Hiro _Hamada_.

Hiro Hamada was Jack's partner.

 _He_ was the one who had had something important he'd wanted to investigate the night of festival, when Jack said he'd be late.

A strange soft panic began to set in.

Jack had _said_ he'd just be late.

But Jack had never showed.

Hiccup remembered waiting for him, then getting distracted when Rapunzel's ex showed. Even _then_ , they had left that night without ever once seeing or hearing from him. Hiccup _still_ hadn't.

The panic evolved into fear and he could feel Merida's gaze on him, still frozen and reaching for the ignition.

What exactly _was_ this lead they'd had on the Hamada's?

And more importantly, where was Jack?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

AUTHORS NOTES:

First of all I'd like to say THANK YOU TO THAT GUEST WHO COMMENTED ON APRIL 21ST! THIS IS FOR YOU DARLING. 3 You asked and so you shall receive!…though it did take a while to get. I am officially on summer break and hope to be writing A LOT more consistently but as usual I don't wanna promise anything. That's a lie, actually. I do want to promise something to you faithful readers as well as to myself. No matter what happens, or blocks I get or time that passes, I DO promise to finish this story. This was a journey I set out on by myself so long ago now it seems and it has been such a blessing to see how I grew with it, the wonderful people like of all of you I've encountered during this process, and how the story itself is growing. So I want you to have the assuredness that I do intend to finish. I will keep coming back to this site, to this page, and to this story, no matter how long it takes until its done. I can give no promises I will update every two weeks like I always say I will ^_^; but I can give you that. Enjoy reading this obnoxiously long chapter ^_^ please please review (it really keeps me going) and most importantly…

O-KEEP BEING AWESOME-O


End file.
